The Road Ahead, the Stars Between Us
by TenTenD
Summary: Lori Bolger simply wanted to get away from her brother's death and, maybe, settle down like her sisters had done. When Bilbo Baggins offered her the opportunity to live with him she accepted fairly quick. But how could she have known that her dreamed peaceful existence would be turned upside down when her destiny would come knocking on her door. Bilbo's door actually. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lori Bolger eyed her mother in silent contemplation as she set the table; something was on the woman's mind and the young hobbit couldn't figure out, for the life of her, what it was that had her mother in such a state. It could not be her brother's death; he had been avenged. Belba handed her daughter another plate before turning back to the stew, stirring the contents of the pot with steady hands. Lori turned to face her mother's back, gently playing with her pale green summer dress. Her father, Rudigar, was to come home any moment, joined by her older sisters, Ethel and Gytha, their husbands and her young nephew Pod.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Belba exclaimed, eyes widening considerably, "I have also invited your Bilbo to join us this evening." She happily carried on, instructing Lori to put one more plate on the table.

"Cousin Bilbo? Really?" Lori merrily sought the confirmation of her mother's nod and smiled. Bilbo was the son of Bungo Baggins, her uncle, and Belladonna Took. He was a couple of decades her senior yet they got on famously. "He didn't mention anything in his last letter." They also corresponded frequently over the years, which did much to strengthen their friendship.

Belba regarded her daughter with shining eyes, and she could guess there was something her mother wanted to say but dared not. "The two of you have always been fond of one another. It will do you good to see him. I dare say it will."

Regardless of her attempts, Lori knew her mother would tell her no more so she simply shrugged and moved over to look at the stew. "It's done mom," she said after tasting it carefully, mindful of its heat.

The creaking of the door alerted both women of the arrival of their expected quests. Lori flashed her mother a smile before dashing to the hall to greet the party. She came face to face with her aging father, her sisters, their husbands, a small Pod napping in his mother's arms and a grinning Bilbo. Without thought she flung herself into her cousin's arms who was busily commenting on how much she had grown since he had last seen her. Lori released him from the hug a moment later and turned to kiss the cheeks of her sisters and hug her brothers-in-law, and placed a brief brush of lips to the crown of Pod's curly-haired head without waking him.

Dinner was a loud affair with a continuous flow of conversation going on between everyone, at the same time. Lori had placed herself between Bilbo and Percival, Pod's father and Ethel's witty husband. She had barely been able to squeeze in a word or two. Those who knew Lori would describe her as the sweet but shy sister of outgoing Ethel and quarrelsome Gytha. Her older sisters had never suffered from timidity like Lori. As a child both sisters and mother had encouraged her to show a more sociable side of her, although Rudigar had never complained about his daughter's behaviour.

Among her father's relatives, his mother, Lori's grandmother, was Miriam Took; and the Tooks were known for their adventurous nature. It was no secret that her father turned out the way he did, calm and prudent, just to spite his mother and was mighty proud of his smallest daughter's good sense; Bilbo's own mother was a Took, a distant cousin of Miriam's; Belladonna had married Bungo and out of their union came her cousin. But Bilbo seemed content to keep out of trouble much like Lori did, but then again, perhaps it had more to do with the absence of any such dangers. To be fair, she was also pretty sure her father was glad of it as he already had two daughters glad to get in any sort of mischief and a son dead because of his nature.

Later when it was only her and Bilbo, the two sat outside on a low bench. Her cousin smoked his pipe while she recounted with great amusement one of Pod's misadventures. The poor boy had climbed one of Gertrudie Brandybuck's apple trees and the old woman had caught him. Her admonishments had not been enough to get the child out of the tree, so, using a long stick Gertrudie had jabbed Pod hard and he fell. Nothing had happened to him but he was so scared that tears started streaming down his face. Ethel's son ran all the way home in tears and hid behind his mother's dress refusing to leave the house for two days straight. Bilbo had chuckled at her tale and promised he would get Pod as many apples as the little one wanted.

"Now that I know the latest happenings," Bilbo began, "you have to tell me about yourself. All the night you've spoken about everyone else."

With a soft giggle Lori hit her knee. "There is nothing to tell. I have been minding the house and taking care of Pod whenever Ethel found him too exuberant."

Bilbo seemed to consider her answer. "You know? Your mother invited me here."

"I thought so. You did not mention it in the last letter. But you seem a bit unsure. Mother has been a bit stressed too," Lori commented softly, brushing a stray strand behind her ear. "What are you not telling me?"

"Aunt Belba wants you to be happy," Bilbo told her most seriously, his eyes conducting a strict scrutiny over his younger cousin's face. "She thinks you don't have the right environment here, she said so to me herself."

Hazel eyes opened wide. Lori knew well enough the message behind Bilbo's words. Her mother had, and very often as of late, alluded to her last daughter's current state. As a young hobbit woman it was Lori's most important duty that she settle down with someone to care for her and build a family of her own. Ethel already had a son and Gytha was also with child; Belba feared her youngest daughter was missing out because of her shyness. That was not the case at all though. Lori simply had not met someone that held her attention in such a way as to build a relationship with them. Bilbo was likely unaware of what her mother had meant with her words. Lori feared she was trying to convince her to do her duty through Bilbo. Even more her mother had yet to get over the death of her first born and was perhaps trying to put some distance between Lori and the incident, so her daughter may move on at least. Lori could not say she was unwilling to try.

"Do you know anything of what she has planned?" she asked lightly. "I knew something bothered her."

"A change of scenery," her cousin replied simply. "What I am saying is that you could come with me to my home. I could use the help and the company and you would benefit from it too."

Smiling at his unawareness Lori nodded along. She would be happy to go with him and, who knew, with a little bit of luck she may even find a companion during her stay there. "Has father agreed to this?" Rudigar was especially sweet on her as his youngest child, born later into his marriage.

"Why yes, I believe he has, as long as I promise to take good care of you," Bilbo informed her with a bright smile of his own.

"Are you sure I am not intruding, cousin? I would not want to be a nuisance," the woman said, having to make sure one last time.

"Of course not, my silly little cousin! I would be happy to share my house with you," he responded, laughing. "Who knows when I'll have such an opportunity again? To have such well cooked meals." She dissolved into peals of laughter.

In two day's time Lori found herself with her bags packed and preparing to return with Bilbo to the charming house she remembered having seen as a small child. Ethel and Gytha had given her some advice that made her go beet red, and then covered her with kisses and tears, each hugging her like they might not ever have another chance to do it. Belba had held her daughter close, whispering a flood into her ears about anything that she found important or thought Lori would need to know. Rudigar gave her money, which Lori had been reluctant to take but her father had insisted, and he also sneaked a small knife into her hands. It was something he had from his own father, and said that should she find herself in trouble not to hesitate in using it. The small knife was the only weapon she had ever been taught to use.

The road proved to be a safe one and a relatively short trip as far as Lori was concerned. Hobbits enjoyed walking so she found herself liking the exercise, all the more with Bilbo chatting up to her along the way. It was an easy friendship she had with her older cousin. He had been one of the few she instantly warmed up to in the early years of her life. They discussed little things one might think unimportant yet of very much comfort. Their race was after all concerned with the comfort that could be found in objects. They were also fond of giving and receiving gifts and spreading joy around them.

By the time they reached their destination, Lori was in a considerably better mood than the one she had when leaving her parents' home. Bilbo showed her in and gave her a tour of the house, pride shining in his eyes. And he had what to be proud of. His small house was comfortable and well situated, with a beautiful garden and little benches. The inside was clean and cosy; a perfect dwelling place. Lori was instantly taken with her new lodgings.

A room had been given to her, after which her cousin had helped her unpack. Two sets of hands working on arranging her possessions around finished so much faster. Lori profusely thanked Bilbo. The rest of the day she spent accommodating to the new place. Fairly quick she learned her way around, in that very evening she even helped Bilbo with dinner.

Many months passed in much the same fashion. Lori would help Bilbo around the house just like she did at home and they would go walking together. In that time the girl learned how to prepare his pipe and what her cousin liked or disliked. Bilbo kept his eyes on her the whole time, making sure no danger befell her. By that virtue he unwittingly foiled Belba's plans to get her daughter married. Every suitor was lacking in his eyes and Lori was not any better. The young hobbit could not tell when somebody expressed interest in her even if she wanted to; back home she was forever in her sisters' shadows and had not attracted as much attention, not even when she had changed from girl to woman in body. It was no surprise that she was still lacking any sort of experience.

Despite all that theirs was a content existence. But change had a certain way of snaking up on people; for Bilbo and Lori it came one sunny morning. While she was tending the garden and Bilbo was smoking his pipe when a tall grey man approached them. He was old but his face had a special shine to it. His smile when his eyes landed on Bilbo made Lori curious. She wiped her hands on the drab brown dress and came closer to hear the exchange between the two.

"Good morning," Bilbo greeted, his confusion transparent as crystal to both Lori's and the stranger's eyes.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not? Or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" the man asked, obviously enjoying the game.

"All of them at once, I suppose?" her cousin offered as Lori kept watching on, not sure what to make of the situation. "Can I help you?"

"It remains to be seen," the tall stranger answered with a peculiar look in his eyes. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure?" echoed a flabbergasted Bilbo, lowering his pipe. "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, who'd have much interest in adventures." Lori closed her eyes at the reply and mentally chided Bilbo for his disrespect, yet he continued. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner."

Her cousin made a show of reading through the mail and Lori took the time to observe the man closer. He too seemed to disapprove of Bilbo's behaviour.

"Good morning," Bilbo dismissively repeated his greeting and turned to leave.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!" came the man's response and Lori had the satisfaction of seeing her cousin turn around unsure.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo inquired, a smidge annoyed by the conversation.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Lori too was now surprised. It seemed that the man knew her cousin.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo must have been as astonished as her to have asked.

"Would you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it? I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!"

That seemed to spark a light for both Lori and Bilbo. Lori had heard about Gandalf, the wizard whose fireworks were so magnificent children, and adults too, could hardly wait to see them. Bilbo himself had told her while visiting her one summer.

"You made the fireworks Old Took used to have on Midsummer's Eve?" Lori found herself saying before she could stop the words. Her hands clasped in a loose hold.

"I had no idea you were still in business," Bilbo rudely commented, earning himself a critical stare from Lori and Gandalf.

"And where else should I be?" the wizard retorted not without a trace of irritation. Bilbo could offer no answer. "Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks. And who might you be?" he finally addressed Lori who had busied herself with examining his staff.

"I am Lori Bolger, at your service," she introduced herself using the old age formula her mother had drilled into her.

"So that's decided," Gandalf announced. "It will be very good for you." The male hobbit looked at him in perplexity. "And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What? No, no. No, wait." Bilbo panicked much to Lori's amusement, until her hand was grabbed and her cousin started pulling her along while saying, "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not…I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning," he ended by pushing Lori inside and following her in, shutting the door.

The lock on the door was swiftly closed and Bilbo dared a look outside thinking perhaps he heard something. The face of the wizard appeared before him so he ran away pulling Lori with him. Together they saw him leave. Lori shrugged and sat on a chair.

"You could have accepted the invitation," she risked saying; after all it had been very tempting. "We could have had some fun."

"That's your Took blood speaking. Ignore it!" Bilbo sagely advised, taking a seat too. "There will be no adventures. And no walk today."

A sigh left Lori's lips. "Than I shall go and finish my sewing," she replied sullenly and went to her room, leaving Bilbo behind with his pipe for company.

In the absence of her well loved walks along the country roads Lori consoled herself with a book. She had abandoned any thoughts of sewing as her hands refused to cooperate with her. Something was going to happen; she felt it in her bones, and was both excited and anxious. This fear came as a second-nature to her, just like the eagerness. Hobbits rarely sought thrilling escapades and that was what made her somewhat hesitant. On the other hand, that part of her she had gotten from grandmother Miriam was encouraging this exploit. For the moment, Lori contented herself with a Grum Twofoot novel she had found hidden behind several others of its kind.

Hours later she was disturbed from her activity by insistent knocking on her door. As a sign that she wanted some privacy she had pulled the door closed when entering her room. Having made peace with the situation, Lori rose to her feet and opened to see her cousin standing there with a grin on his face.

"What has you in such high spirits?" she asked, not being able to keep her curiosity at bay. Searching his eyes she could find nothing so waiting was her only option.

With almost childish glee Bilbo took her by the elbow and started explaining lively, "I know you were a bit put out today, perhaps even frightened by that wizard, but I have just the thing to cheer you up."

They came to a halt in the kitchen to be greeted by a laid-out meal. Apparently Bilbo had cooked fish. Good fish. Fresh and mouth-watering. Lori smiled despite herself; it was a nice gesture on his part, trying to placate her. She turned to hug him and rubbed her cheek to his. Bilbo awkwardly returned the hold, letting her do everything else.

"I hope you will be joining me," he said after letting her go.

"I would never let such thoughtful effort, and good food, go to waste," she answered cheekily and pulled a chair out. "Let's eat. It smells delicious."

Flattered by her compliment and the result of his work Bilbo joined Lori at the table. They were just about to start eating when someone ringed the doorbell. It was a heavy sort of pull to make the sound so strong, not at all how a hobbit would usually call, not to mention that the hour was late and visitors were scarce at this time. Something important must have happened. Lori urged Bilbo to get the door and she followed close behind him.

Once opened, they saw a dwarf. He scrutinized both of them in a way that made Lori want to hide behind her cousin, but she kept a firm hold on her shyness and waited for this stranger to speak.

"Dwalin," he presented himself, bowing, "at your service."

Bilbo gaped at him for a moment before remembering himself and tying his dressing robe. "Bilbo Baggins at yours."

"Lori Bolger, at your service," Lori nervously offered, making way for the dwarf to pass as Bilbo inquired whether they knew one another.

Dwalin's response was negative. His eyes travelled to the other hobbit. "Which way little lass? Is it down here?" He handed Bilbo his overcoat.

"Is what down where?" her cousin returned with a question of his own not giving Lori time to state her bewilderment.

"Supper. He said there'd be food. Lots of it," came the answer. Dwalin went to the table ignoring Bilbo's other questions. He sat down and started wolfing the food. Lori could only watch as Bilbo handed the garment to her and she was left to hang it.

They were soon joined by Balin, an old dwarf that reminded Lori of her grandfather on her mother's side who had died shortly before Pod was born. This dwarf had seemed friendlier than Dwalin but no less unreserved. Both strangers had started exploring the pantry throwing food left and right and helping themselves to Bilbo's wine. Lori stood helplessly in the hallway watching Bilbo walk after them and trying to make something out of this situation. The two seemed not to hear him.

The door bell rand again and Bilbo turned with an exasperated look on his face. Lori, who was closer, pulled it open. Two dwarves as different as day and night stood proudly in front of her. She eyed them with interest as the blond started speaking.

"Fili," he said followed by the dark haired one, "and Kili," the both together bowing, "at your service." Bilbo had come next to her and the second one addressed him directly, "You must be mister Boggins."

Briefly Bilbo tried stopping them from getting in; Lori had taken herself farther inside as she watched the two make their way in to her cousin's great grief. They were the youngest she'd yet seen. Kili did not even have a beard in the true sense of the word. She hid a smile as they shoved Bilbo around and started rearranging the house.

The house was thrown in chaos as yet another wave of visitors passed the door, Gandalf included. Bilbo had lost his temper and Lori was trying to not stay in anybody's way. Her cousin had all but forgotten her as he saw his supplies were being thrown around and divided between the dwarves.

In the general disorder Lori noticed Gandalf in the middle of the hallway and went to his side, watching intently as he recited a list, which was most probably a count of all their guests. "Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori." He looked around, not yet noticing Lori. "We appear to be one dwarf short."

Dwalin offered an explanation Lori could hardly catch over the noise. Bilbo was beside himself, hands to his head in agonized incredulity. Rising one eyebrow, Lori made her way through the crush and entered the kitchen where a few dwarves were chopping food. She helped them bring it to the hall where they had set the table and then patted Bilbo's shoulder in silent understanding.

Food and dishes flew in the air as Bilbo tried to regain control of his own home. These dwarves were a merry bunch to be sure, if a bit bouncy. They made a fine joke out of Bilbo's precious objects which Lori found herself liking against her better judgement. Her cousin's home was alive, animated as she had never seen it before. As she'd never thought she'd see it. Not in her wildest dreams. Gandalf observed everything with a smile on his face. Lori watched them neatly pile the dish-bowls and plates, having also cleaned them along with the forks and knifes. Everybody laughed good-naturedly; all but Bilbo who looked about ready to lay waste to all of them, Lori not included.

Silence fell over them when a strong string of knocks sounded from the hall. Every dwarf lowered his cup and they all looked towards the source of the sound. Gandalf put his pipe down and regarded each and every soul in the room. With utmost calm, his voice delivered the following, "He's here." As if that made any sense for Bilbo, who had gone completely white, or for Lori, whose face scrunched in perplexity.

Gandalf made his way to the door, Bilbo walking in his wake and kept Lori behind him in case of any danger. The wizard opened the door to reveal someone who mystified Lori completely. He was a dwarf, for sure, but his height was uncommonly tall and his dark eyes sparked of danger like none Lori had ever seen when they settled on Gandalf. Lori craned her neck to a better position and took in the details presented to her. Besides his unusual stature and those orbs that fascinated her, the newcomer had a hair darker than the night sky and the specific long dwarvish beard.

His first word, "Gandalf," was a greeting spoken in a thick voice that travelled along Lori's spine making her shiver. The reaction was strange to her, yet even her heart had started beating wildly against her chest at the sight of him, at the sound of his voice.

He entered, keeping his eyes to Gandalf as he continued, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

While Bilbo concerned himself with the door, Thorin gazed at the party waiting for him in this unknown place. The owner was nothing impressive and he almost wondered if Gandalf had not been mistaken. Turning his stare he finally saw an abandoned Lori who blinked rapidly as if trying to understand something. She was a hobbit by looks, short and lean, all concave shapes and a dainty figure. Eyes of hazel conducted a solemn inspection on him and he returned the favour with the steel in his eyes. She was a soft creature, this woman with walnut tresses that fell on her shoulder in a cascade. Mesmerizing in her femininity and charming in her apparent naivety.

Her hands were clasped together onto the material of her dress. It was supposed to be a modest outfit, a shade of brown that did not attract attention just as the seemingly unremarkable woman who wore it. But beneath, there was a soul that shined brighter than the sun. Those unable to see it could have just as well been blind their whole lives. She drew attention through her simplicity and the sweetness that lurked underneath the surface.

"Bilbo Baggins, Lori, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshieldm" Gandalf said to Lori's surprise.

Thorin, as his name was give, regarded her cousin. "So this is the hobbit. Tell me mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

Lori felt Bilbo's unease as if it were her own. This dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield, was more than intimidating. There was a definite purpose to all his moves, he had motivation etched in his steps and suffused in his voice. His eyes locked on her again and she couldn't help the colour that rose to her face. Something in his stare called to her; his whole being called to her on such an intimate basis she had thought that she had been perhaps imagining it. In her mind, Bilbo's answer to the questions he was being asked barely registered. Lori knew only the storm within her.

She was gone, lost to the fire that surged through her veins. She had been gone ever since their eyes made contact. For one split-second she remembered her sisters' scandalous advice and ducked her head to hide her face.

* * *

_**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction in the 'Hobbit' verse, although I have written for the LoTR section before. Obviously I am using the film as reference, although later on I may make use of the book as well. I wanted to write something; it's been on the tip of my tongue for far too long and I just couldn't help it. I hope to get some feedback. Any similarity to other stories is not intentional and I will ask you to excuse me for it.**_

_**On to more important things, some of the characters used are not mine, so I this is my disclaimer. Any recognizable characters are not my own, nor do I own the dialogue used in the movie's script. And I am, most definitely, not making money out of this. The purpose of this story has value only for entertainment. **_

_**However, Lori Bolger is mine, so are her brother and sisters and her small nephew Pod. If you requite more information about Bilbo's family tree I recommend Wikipedia as it does a wonderful job at explaining it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate to regain her composure, and unable to do so in the presence of Thorin, Lori made use of herself by going to the kitchen. He had been the last to arrive and she had no doubt that he too was as hungry as the whole pack of them. Searching she found some heated soup she briefly remembered having made for supper, earlier that day. Mechanically she took out a bowl and poured some food into it. Praying that she wouldn't fall or lose her grip and somehow embarrass herself, Lori walked back to the gathering to see all had taken their seats and were speaking quietly.

With surprisingly steady hands she placed the food in front of Thorin, and took a step back when he thanked her, but not before replying as was the custom. The other dwarves were asking questions which Thorin answered with ease. Lori found that she liked his voice more and more. Catching the direction of her thought, the hobbit's eyes widened for an instant. It would not do to get attacked to someone who would probably leave come morning. Why hadn't she thought about it earlier? Of course these dwarves were not staying here more than necessary. Lori's shoulder's slumped imperceptibly. Awaken from her thoughts she heard Dwalin speak.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say?" the bald one asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin's eyes passed over his men as he answered, "They will not come." The dwarves seemed to have been expecting that particular answer. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Much like Lori, whose interest was sparked by the reply that answered so much yet hid all details, Bilbo dared an inquiry of his own. "You're doing a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf said pulling out a map and explaining to those unaware.

Lori turned to take another candle and handed it to Bilbo as she took her place behind him, peering over his shoulder at the map that had been laid out on the table. The Lonely Mountain. Lori searched her mind for any remembrance of that name yet came up with nothing. The other dwarves mentioned signs and omens but more importantly, they spoke of a beast.

"What beast?" Bilbo couldn't help but ask with surprise on his face. Lori had leaned against a wall, close to Gandalf and listened attentively.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur voiced wryly. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

Her cousin dismissed the answer impatiently, yet Lori found it intriguing. A dragon. A real dragon. Ori's talk of bravery amused her greatly. The others too seemed to make light of it. But then the enormity of their situation crashed upon them. They started quarrelling amongst each other, almost violent in their actions. Lori ducked, moving a little bit out of the fray. No reason in getting herself hurt.

"Enough!" Thorin raised his voice, making his company settle down. "If we have read this signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Finally understanding, Lori looked at the party of people agreeing with Thorin's plan. They had lost their home, hadn't they? Naturally they would want it back. She would too, in their situation. Eyes the colour of wood noticed the key Gandalf handed to Thorin. At least they had this advantage. Following the necessary explanations, all eyes turned to Bilbo, and Lori almost laughed when they asked him if he was a professional burglar. Her cousin, a burglar? He was no more a burglar than she was a brave chit. Bilbo seemed to share her thoughts as he strongly protested to any such notions. Gandalf, however, managed to convince the other that Bilbo was the right person for the job and he was handed a contract.

Unwilling to be left out, the hobbit skipped to her cousin's back and wrapped her arms around his waist, while putting her chin on his shoulder. Once in this comfortable position she started reading the contract with much more calm than Bilbo who had gone cold. Seeking a way to comfort him, Lori squeezed his middle a fraction just so he would know he was not alone and then caressed his shoulder with her right hand. These fond gestures were not considered romantic as there was nothing of passionate nature behind them. They were simply the act of offering a friend reassurance; so she thought in her innocence. It had been far from Lori to think that someone might interpret them as the actions of a lover.

And yet to Thorin, who had chosen to look at them, it was not one bit chaste, their embrace. He has seen the little lass hurry over to the burglar, her limber arms encircling his waist as her body crushed close to his. Her head was placed on the male hobbit's shoulder and her fathomlessly deep eyes read over the contract. The tightening of her hold had been almost imperceptible but it spoke of her care for her partner, Thorin surmised. And, as if to confirm what he had seen, one tiny hand had come up to rub Bilbo's shoulder affectionately. Steely eyes burned with something unknown to Thorin. It was a sort of longing mixed with jealousy. He felt like he had lead in his stomach.

Who was she to the hobbit to be sharing such intimacies with him? Was she a sister? Perhaps his wife? She was more likely wife than sister by the way she acted. That fool of a hobbit had no idea of the precious treasure in his hold. Thorin had long detected the indifference Bilbo had for Lori; he had not once taken the time to speak to her. And there she was worrying over him and lovingly clinging to him. If only he could rip his gaze away from this image that sickened him and brought him to fury. Why did this woman not know her own worth? But more importantly, what business was it of his to care for a stranger?

Once she was sure nothing more could be done for her cousin, Lori let him go. She had read the contract herself and had heard the dwarves on what they had to say. It was a perilous journey. Was it worth the risk? Unthinkingly she turned her head in the general direction of Gandalf who had chosen her cousin. That proved to be a mistake. Umber eyes clashed with the storm in Thorin's gaze. The changed bird inside her chest fluttered its wings madly. She wanted to be of help to him, in that moment. Anyway at all.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin's voice broke the trance, making Lori look to Bilbo once more.

Bofur was not much help it seemed. Bilbo listened to the dwarf's words slowly turning to Lori who took his hand gently in hers. Before she could blink though, Bilbo took a deep breath and promptly fell unconscious to the floor, startling his poor cousin, who had not expected it. Lori almost joined Bilbo on the ground but by some divine grace she managed to keep on her feet. Her cousin's head hit the wood with a deep sound and his hand was no longer in hers.

"Oh my," Lori managed to get out softly as she knelt. Agile fingers searched the head for any wound as Gandalf lifted Bilbo and put him in a chair, near the hearth. "I'll go get you some water," she said after shaking her cousin awake.

The situation was not turning out as she had envisioned, Lori noted with some displeasure. Bilbo was not likely to sign the contract and not even Gandalf might be able to change that. A pity. Hobbits thrived best when they helped others. If only she could change her cousin's mind. It did much to strengthen her resolve that she did not want to be parted from Thorin Oakenshield yet. Perhaps with time she would be able to better understand the attraction she felt emanating from him. But for that she had to bring Bilbo about, convince him to join the dwarven party.

"You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back," Lori heard Gandalf say when she was exiting the kitchen, glass of water in her hands.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked, something changed in his voice. Lori decided to stay in the hallway a moment more.

"No. And if you do you'll not be the same." The hobbit female could understand perfectly. It had been clear to her that nobody could guarantee their safety but she had not yet thought about how they would change. And they undoubtedly would; one could not experience something and remain the same. She heard no more when, quite unwittingly and independent of her will, her sight cut the distance to where Thorin and Balin were quietly holding a conversation. Because of her position she had gone unnoticed to them.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," the old dwarf commented, not without a trace of irony to his words. It was a resigned remark, like he had expected no better of Bilbo. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend," he finished tiredly as only one who had seen too much of this world could.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin offered in response, and Lori was completely thrown off to see his lips curving in a smile.

"Old warriors," corrected Balin in a somewhat acquiescent fashion.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when upon them they answered. Loyalty, honour, a willing heart. I can ask no more," the leader of the group replied much to Lori's surprise. He seemed to have faith in his men and their qualities.

It was only then that Lori realised what she was doing. She was practically listening in on a private conversation. Her manners assessed themselves and she rushed out of her safe place passing the two dwarves and hoping her face did not resemble a tomato.

Much to her shock she found Bilbo had hidden in his own room. Setting the glass on his nightstand she placed herself on the bed and put her hand on his arm. "Bilbo, let's help them," she pleaded in a quiet voice. "You're afraid, I know. I'm scared too, but they have lost their home."

"To a dragon!" Bilbo exclaimed mutedly. " They've lost their home to a fire breathing beast who could eat us for snack. I am not going and don't even think about offering to go."

"Cousin, you are not being fair," Lori pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have no hold over me as much as I love you."

Bringing his eyes to slits, Bilbo regarded her silently for a second. "Lorena Bolger, your parents placed you in my care and I'll be damned before I drag you into danger. These dwarves will have to make do, understand? I've already done enough."

"Fine!" Lori growled and swiftly climbed to her feet. "Do as you wish, I'll go see to our guests' needs." Briskly, the woman strode to the door which had been half-closed and made to exit when Bilbo spoke again.

"Lori, I'm sorry, but we really can't go placing our lives in danger because of some strangers we barely know. I-" he tried to explain to the cousin who he had hurt with his refusal. Lori was kind-hearted and usually took others' problems on her own shoulders. He couldn't let her do it in this situation.

"Save it," she cut him off and passed into the hall, leaving Bilbo alone in his room. There was nobody there. Guessing that all have gathered back near the hearth she threaded lightly along the hallway as to not disturb anything. She was just entering when the dwarves began paying a haunting song that touched deep within her soul. It was a song about their lost home; their longing poured into words and sound.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

Deciding against interrupting them, Lori ducked away and travelled to her own room. Who knew how long the dwarves would stay up? Furthermore, she had no idea how long they would stay in the house. She may be able to get up early in the morning to serve them some breakfast if she went to sleep now. Thinking about her last chance to see Thorin before he left, Lori found falling asleep an easy task.

Waking up at the crack of dawn had not been lacking difficulty for Lori. Back home it had not been necessary and neither had it been here. Belba was a seamstress and her father, Rudigar, occupied his time as a hedge warder. Lori had been set in her mother's care so she had learned to sew in order to please her parents. Both her sisters married young and had no need of work at the moment besides looking after the house. The youngest of her sisters, Lori was the only left to take up her mother's craft until her coming to live with Bilbo.

Remembering the reason behind her early awakening the hobbit jumped to her feet. She pulled on a dress she had picked the previous day, blaming it on her lack of time. This particular dress was of blue material with grey applications around the middle, highlighting her slim waist. The rest of her curves were properly covered in cobalt fabric, and Lori dared say she looked nice enough. Unlike Ethel or Gytha, who had always been quite generously proportioned in the assets area, Lori was more like their mother, made of gently curving lines that never ascended abruptly. For all that she was well balanced in her petite flesh form, a pleasant image if not anything else. She dragged the comb through her hair once, twice then fled out the door.

The hall was quiet and she dared peek into the room that they had occupied the previous night only to see the dwarves asleep. They had lain out thin mattresses and blankets and most were sleeping with their heads covered. Gandalf too was asleep in one of the chairs and Lori wondered if his neck would not hurt. Without a sound she sneaked to the food cupboard and made a quick inventory of all there was. She found eggs, butter, jam, cold meats, bread, rice, some vegetables and also milk.

Closing the kitchen door, Lori took a deep breath. In the absence of any way to turn back now that her mind had been made up, she started preparing the food. Blessing her hobbit body she moved about in a silent manner, cooking up a storm. Those dwarves would surely wake up to the smell of delicious food. Counting the guests Lori pulled out plates and anything else they might need, and set the table. She hummed a cheery tune really low while inspecting her work one last time. Satisfied with what she saw Lori thought to check on the dwarves again.

Unhurriedly she glanced to the window to see the bright sun climbing into the sky. Lori smiled. It was going to be a nice day, at least for a few hours. "Well, I believe that's it then," she said to herself and smiled at the concern she felt for persons she had not known until one night ago. The beginning of an exclamation made its way to her lips before she could stop it. In the door, stood Thorin, looking wholly untouched by her presence. "Ah, you're awake. Good morning. Come on in," she invited him while fighting the timidity that threatened to take over her. "You'll be staying for breakfast, right? I've already made it so you can't say no," Lori informed him brightly in hopes of spending even a few more moment in his presence.

"Good morning to you too lass," he greeted back and took a seat at the head of the table. "The meal would be greatly appreciated. There is a long road ahead for us." Surreptitiously he studied her as the rest of his group joined him at the table. Lori had greeted each and every one of them with a bashful smile. She looked even better in the light of day with the sun kissing her slightly, but not really, wavy hair and delicate figure encased in a sea of blue.

Kili and Fili were the last to wake. They trudged to the table with sleep still on their faces, most probably led to the right place by sheer power of food scent. Lori stopped the laughter that bubbled up, willing the amusement away.

"Is the lad not up yet?" Balin asked after swallowing the food in his mouth. "A late sleeper is he, lass? He should hurry and give us his answer."

Somewhat put on the spot by the old dwarf's remark Lori searched for the right way to tell them that Bilbo would not be joining them. "I wish we could have been of more help to you, but-"

"Speak no more," Thorin interrupted her. "You have done more than enough lass. If your husband chooses not to join us than that is on him."

He had thought Bilbo was married to her? What on earth had given him the idea, she would never figure out. "You are mistaken Thorin Oakenshield," Lori called to him, attracting the attention of the others too. "Bilbo is my cousin." A smile passed on her lips and she giggled inaudibly.

"My apologies lassie," Thorin stated dryly. So they were cousins. Relief filled him. All night he had tossed and turned thinking, dreaming of a woman he had thought was another's wife. Then this morning he had walked in to see her shine more beautifully than in the dream world and something broke within him. But she just a cousin of the burglar's. That was all too well; the hobbit did not deserve even that kind mercy.

The dwarves emptied the plates and packed everything meticulously. Lori watched them from a chair, contemplating the situation. They would be leaving soon. And she was never going to see any of them again if fate was against them. But maybe the worst shouldn't be put first; they were strong and capable. Lori refused to believe they would not make it.

"I bid thee farewell and safe journey. May the fates be on your side," she told them as they were leaving through the front door. Most accepted it with a curt nod, except for Fili and Kili. Those two, impressed by her simple kindness, caught her between them in a clasp that reminded her of her sisters' hugs. Only her sisters were not so tall, nor that broad. She patted their backs and sent them along. They were children really, those two.

Left without company, Lori proceeded to inspect the house. Dwarves were jovial and vivacious, willing to help and surprisingly well-organized. "I should wake Bilbo now." With a heavy heart she entered her cousin's room and found him in his bed. Gently shaking his shoulder Lori pulled him from his sleep. "Wake up, cousin. Our guests have left."

"What guests? When? Ah, the dwarves. They've left?" Bilbo saw the dejected expression on his cousin's face. "Lori, I'm not changing my mind."

"They left here with a most dissatisfying impression about hobbits. And all because of you." It had not been exactly so but it would not hurt Bilbo to feel at least a bit guilty about his unwillingness to cooperate. "There is breakfast on the table, help yourself."

"Damnation!" Bilbo shouted. "Why do you not understand that it is no business of ours to go gallivanting around, looking for danger, just because you feel it is your job to help everyone?"

"Why do you refuse so obstinately to aid them? Gandalf was counting on you! I was counting on you, to do the right thing!" she retorted angrily. "Let's not speak of this. I grow more disappointed by the minute."

"Fine!" Bilbo shot at her and practically ran out of the room. Before she could blink twice he was back with the contract in his hand. "Fine. You want adventure? You want me to do the right thing? Very well. Give me the quill."

Handing him the writing instrument Lori witnessed him signing the contract. "You're not leaving me here," she told him decisively. "I'm going with you." Without waiting for him to protest she grabbed the quill from his hand and signed the contract too. "There. Go pack."

Lori hurried to her room. She took out a small satchel and put in the few things she deemed necessary. When her brother was still alive he would sometimes take her with him to walk in the woods. Her mother often got annoyed with the many destroyed dresses on such trips and made Lori two pairs of breeches. She added a few shirts and other little trinkets that might come in handy. Not forgetting about her father's knife Lori took it out of its keeping place and put it on the bed with her belt. Her blue dress was discarded in the blink of an eye and she pulled on a pair of dark breeches, followed by a yellow shirt. Next she put the belt on and the dagger was attached to it. Remembering her cloak she took it out too.

"Bilbo, hurry up!" Lori yelled from the hall. She was ready to go and willing her cousin to move too. "We'll never catch up to them if you don't make haste."

"Don't rush me woman," her cousin impatiently exploded. "I am trying to figure out if I have everything." He went through a list of things before stopping and turning in the direction of his room. Lori made a face and pulled him to her.

"Whatever you don't have, I'm sure I have one extra to borrow to you. Now, stop wasting time and let's go," Lori told him while pushing Bilbo out the door. "Lock the door."

As told, Bilbo locked the door and hurried along the road after Lori who had started running. He caught up to her and took her by the hand. They both hurried ignoring the curious looks they received from other hobbits leisurely strolling. So caught they were they almost didn't answer a shouted question thrown their way.

Just when Lori thought they would never catch up to the others, the travelling line appeared before their eyes. Bilbo started shouting as they pushed themselves even more. "Wait! Wait!"

Everybody stopped and looked at the two hobbits. Bilbo held up the contract, shaking it lightly. "I signed it." Lori nudged him and he smiled apologetically at her. "I meant that we signed it."

He handed it to Balin who inspected the contract for a few seconds through a looking glass. "So you're coming too lassie? Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins and miss Bolger, in the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The old dwarf winked at them both and Lori grinned boldly back.

"But there is only one pony!" Kili voiced over a wave of chuckles. "What will we do?"

"No, no ,no," Bilbo protested. "That-won't be necessary. We can-I am sure we can keep up on foot." Lori stepped on his toe to stop him from saying anything else as the line started to move around them. Fili and Kili helped Bilbo onto a pony. Lori was waiting for her turn when, taking advantage of his brother's lack of attention Kili hoisted her up on his pony. Bilbo looked in shock as the dark haired dwarf carried his cousin away.

Far from being offended, Lori laughed at the brothers' quarrel. She was again reminded of home and the many loud and frequent fights between her sisters.

Thorin watched his nephews stonily, a silent message exchanged. Both Fili and Kili quieted down and Lori could only guess that they were done playing for the time being. Sitting on this beast was foreign to her so without wanting to she kept squirming around, trying to get used to it. If he was bothered at all, Kili said nothing to her about that.

Reaching them, Fili started a conversation as Bilbo struggled to keep onto his pony of the other side of Fili. Her cousin was also scandalized at the impertinence of the two young dwarves but Lori had stopped him from saying anything.

"I wish I knew how to ride. It seems nice," Lori noted as trees and grassy plains passed them. "My brother almost convinced me to learn once."

"You have a brother, lass?" Fili asked with a surprised look. "Is he much older than you? Or are you closer in age?"

"He would have turned thirty-five this year," Lori answered somberly It was unusual to be asked about her brother because most of her acquaintances knew of his death. But then again her new companions were dwarves who knew nothing about her, nor she of them.

"Would?" Kili spoke from behind her. "Poor lassie. Our condolences." Kili embraced her tightly to him. Bilbo was about to scathingly remark of Kili's too firm hold on his cousin when he remembered something. Lori was busy brushing away the brothers' concern when Bilbo finally gave her a look.

Leaning over to him, she asked, "What? Is there something wrong, cousin?" Lori had thought everything to be fine. Instead of answering Bilbo sneezed violently. "Allergies," Lori concluded and searched her pockets for something. She handed the handkerchief to Bilbo. "Don't say something you'll regret."

To Bilbo's great luck the others were busy settling the bets and had not heard the exchange between the cousins. His life would have been a lot harder if say Fili and Kili took it to their heads to tease him about his allergies to the strangest of things.

"What are you doing?" Lori questioned as a money purse nearly hit her head. She had dodged at the last moment, Kili catching it and putting in some coins.

"We made a bet," he explained in a serious manner. "We put money on your cousin's decision. Whether he would join us or not."

Nodding along Lori realised that Fili too was putting coins in the small bag. "And what did you think?" Kili's face went red and Lori laughed. "You lost the bet didn't you?"

The dwarf nodded in resignation. "And a good thing too," Fili said, clapping his palm to Kili's shoulder. "We would have been deprived of your company had my brother won the bet."

"You can stop acting Fili. You didn't think he would show up either," Kili complained and punched his brother's arm. "Your only good point is that we would not have had lassie on the trip otherwise."

"The two of you, you do know my name is Lori, right?" They had never called her by her name. It was either 'lass' or 'lassie'. Most of the dwarves had addressed her as such. She did not hear the reply as another small lump attacked her on its way to Gandalf who had Bilbo to his left now. "Men and their bets!" she grumbled.

Relaxing against the pony, Lori could pick up what Gandalf was saying. "But home is now behind you. The world is ahead," the wizard was telling her cousin. Lori found that she agreed, and the harmony brought light to her heart and a smile on her face.

They marched on, through green woods, giant trees and soft grass blades. Yes, the world was definitely sprawled out before them, an adventure waiting to be discovered.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm way too excited about this story. I would like to start by thanking you for the reviews. They made me happy and I've decided to post another chapter as a treat for the reviewers I hope you will like this one too. Please share your thoughts and opinions as I am a curious sort of person. I would like to know what you think. **__**Feel free to make suggestions if you wish.**_

_**Just a fair warning, as the story progresses there may be some mild adult content. It will not be detailed, more likely the situations will be implied or suggested. If anything too strong comes up the rating will be changed, but I doubt it will be the case. Mostly there will be some nudity and various phrases which should be interpreted as such. Don't worry, they won't be hard to spot. **_


	3. Chapter 3

By nightfall they had reached a proper place to set camp. Kili had taken Lori down from the pony's back and then went to help around. There was not much she could do besides occasionally offering a hand when asked. Bilbo was nowhere near as strong as a dwarf and Lori even less so. Although she found her use with Bombur. Lori enjoyed cooking and was quite good at it; she was extremely happy to find that she did have something to do. Bombur was happy to have her along, effectively splitting his work in two and making it easier.

Bilbo watched them built the fire, not saying a word from his place next to Gandalf. Unintentionally he looked after his cousin to see that she was alright. The hobbit found her close to Bombur, quietly saying something to the corpulent dwarf who was smiling and nodding along. Bilbo sighed heavily. He had signed the contract in a moment of frustration and was now caught in a journey that might bring his end about. Even worse, he had brought his cousin with him. Lori hadn't been made for any of this; she could get hurt out there in that big world.

With his peripheral vision the male hobbit caught something unexpected. It seemed that he was not the only one whose eyes sought Lori. The leader of the company, Thorin, was too watching the petite woman helping with the food. Bilbo scowled for a moment. What was that dwarf doing, looking at Lori so intently? He was about to walk to his cousin when Balin sat himself on Bilbo's free side.

"How are you keeping up, lad?" the elderly dwarf asked with a certain gleam in his eyes and a smile on his wrinkle face.

A bit perturbed at the show of interest, Bilbo replied warmly, "I am well, thank you. To tell the truth I am more worried for Lori."

"The lass?" Balin asked as if surprised. "I wouldn't worry about her. She seems to be finding her place just fine." The dwarf stroked his beard a few times before taking out his pipe. "Shall we smoke laddie?"

Not knowing how to politely refuse a dwarf Bilbo took out his own pipe. Despite the inconvenience his surveillance of Lori did not end. Bilbo carefully trailed her form as she laid down next to the large food pot, from time to time stirring its contents and simultaneously holding a conversation with Kili and Fili who had joined her next to the fire. She did indeed look to be integrating in with ease. And that was perhaps Bilbo's biggest problem. Lori had signed the contract too.

Gandalf watched the hobbit next to him in silent contemplation. Bilbo Baggins, he thought with a smile, was worrying himself over nothing. The quest they had set off on was perilous, indeed, but not without its rewards. And those did not number to the gold they would receive. His cousin Lori seemed to be taking it better. The young lass had the brothers, Fili and Kili, on her side and Bombur too. Not to mention that the dwarven king leading them had been throwing her stealthy looks since she had joined them. The wizard had noticed something back at Bilbo's house too. They seemed to be like magnets, attracting one another.

Darkness was a thick shroud now and the only light came from the fire lit in the middle of their small camp. Lori had placed her bedroll next to Bilbo's and closed her eyes, burrowing into her cousin who instinctively put a hand on the crown of her head. Excitement still coursed through her so she was very sure sleep would not come for some time yet that did nothing to stop her from reclining on the ground and enjoying the warmth of the flames. She was off onto an adventure of her own. What more could she ask for?

Thorin watched the cousins with curious eyes. It seemed that hobbits were extremely demonstrative creatures if their behaviour was anything to go by. Out of them the women were most likely to initiate contact. Lori had been the one to eliminate the distance between herself and her cousin and the burglar had automatically responded to her actions. Inwardly, Thorin wondered if she would also be like that as a lover too. Would she wrap herself around her partner like a vine, gluing her soft body to his side? Shaking the thought away he stared into the horizon. There was no time to dwell on such thoughts. Time rolled slowly past them.

In the sky, the moon had begun to shine its pale light over their site, as it came out from between a spread of clouds. The silvery brightness seemed to find Lori first. Or maybe that was because Thorin had noticed her first in the glow, through half-closed lids. She had turned away and she slept facing a faraway forest. Growing uncomfortable with his increasing awareness of her he turned his gaze away and sleep took him.

For some reason he could not fathom Bilbo jumped awake. Groggily he raised his head and was greeted by darkness and someone's snoring. Looking to his right he saw Lori still slept peacefully. He removed his hand from her silky hair and got up to his feet. Feeling his pockets he found and apple and went over to Myrtle to feed her the fruit. The beast had scarcely finished eating when a sound horrifying as nothing he knew spread through the sky. It was followed by more of the same. Worry filled Bilbo.

Having been woken by the unknown cries Lori put a hand to her dagger. What on earth had made those sounds? The metal warmed under her touch and she felt slightly better but no less scared. Those were no promises of anything good.

"What was that?" Bilbo made himself spout the question, despite not wanting to hear any bad news. The only one awake seemed to be Kili, who was keeping watch.

"Orcs," replied the young dwarf with a serious face. The fire cracked menacingly at the mention of those creatures and Lori shivered only thinking of them. She knew enough about them to be thankful they had not encountered any yet.

Unsettled, Lori got up, hand still clenching her knife and walked closer to the fire. "Orcs?" she could not help echoing Kili's answer, promptly waking Thorin.

"Throat cutters," Fili told her, putting a pipe to his lips. "There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no scream, just lots of blood," Kili continued in the way one does a scary story. Lori shuddered and gulped. Kili smiled at his brother; they had managed to frighten the newcomers.

Apparently their uncle did not consider the joke to be made in good taste. "You think that's funny?" Lori watched the dwarf rise and throw his nephews an angry glare. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili responded like a child being caught stealing cookies before dinner. Lori had the impression that they were only sorry for upsetting Thorin and not for frightening poor Bilbo and herself.

"No you didn't," Thorin voiced sternly. "You know nothing of the world." He walked straight past Lori who squashed the impulse to turn and follow him, maybe sooth him somehow. What a foolish thought.

"Don't mind him laddie," Balin wisely recommended, coming out of the shadows. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs." That piqued Lori's interest. As if sensing it, Balin turned his face to her. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race," the dwarf paused to fortify their interest, "Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Gasping, Lori pressed her fingers to her lips in horror. Nothing good could follow. Balin persisted. "He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." The woman turned her sad eyes to Thorin whose back was facing them; she understood the pain of losing family. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him," Balin said with a proud, small smile and looked to Thorin. "A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Her breath caught in her throat, Lori felt her heart pounding. "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back." Lori breathed in relief. "Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Every dwarf was on their feet by the end of Balin's tale. Even Thorin had turned around, free of the painful memories for the time being. Kneading her hands together, Lori blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She could only thank whoever had watched over Thorin and kept him alive quietly in her mind and heart.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked a bit unsure of himself. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hall whence he came." Lori attention snapped from Bilbo to Thorin who was delivering his answer. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Opting to ask no more Bilbo turned to the fire, warming his hands. Lori sat down next to him, lost in her own thoughts. She now knew considerably more about Thorin. She may even be able to connect with him on a certain level. After all, both had lost people dear to them. It was not the same but still, there was a chance. Brushing her fingers through her hair, Lori only now noticed the riot her tresses had gotten into. "That's what I get for turning around so much," she muttered under her breath. Lori had never been a peaceful sleeper and more often than not she spent the night tangled in her sheets from all her moving about.

"What?" Kili leaned closer to her, having probably heard her complaint. "What is it lassie? Are you afraid? You may come and sit between me and my brother. We shall keep you safe," he said as Fili winked at her.

Face a furious scarlet, Lori objected vehemently. "No, no. I'm not afraid, at all. I'm not. Just annoyed if you must know." The brother laughed at her reaction, mirth shining in their eyes. Shoving a hand in her pocket she pulled out a small black circular band which she used to tie her hair back, out of her face.

"Suit yourself, lass," Fili jokingly carried on, "just know that you are more than welcome to slide between us anytime you wish. Is she not Kili?" The younger dwarf nodded.

"There will be no such things going on," Bilbo growled irately. "Do you hear me? Neither of you will come anywhere near my cousin."

Doing it perhaps just to spite Bilbo, and to have some fun, Kili and Fili looked and one another and shared a smile. They both climbed to their feet, confusing the hobbits and pulled Lori between them, hugging her at the same time. Lori resisted for a few good seconds to given them satisfaction, because she had seen the mischievous exchange between them. Bilbo was not amused at all and was trying very hard to get the brothers to let her go.

Had Thorin not ordered that the camp be moved Lori would have probably been referee to a fight between Bilbo and the dwarf brothers. Thinking that she might ride with her cousin the woman packed her things after washing her face with some water she had. She was just about to ask Bilbo when she was lifted from the ground a strong set of hands. It had been on the tip of her tongue to yell but her senses alerted her of no danger so she kept quiet. Lori turned around to see who had taken her up now, thinking that it might be Fili this time. It wasn't.

Hazel clashed with grey and Lori's mouth formed a small inaudible sound. Quickly she turned her head to face the road. "Thank you, but I could have ridden with either Kili or Fili. You didn't have to trouble yourself." Her shyness was acting up again.

"My nephews," Thorin started, the closeness enabling Lori to feel him at her back, "are better not left to their pranks for too long. And your cousin seemed most opposed to it." Little did Thorin care for Bilbo's opinions. He had seen the chance to keep her next to him and took it.

Lori bit her lip. "They are your nephews?" She had not known. At least he was not alone like she had feared. A smile passed on her face.

"The sons of my sister," Thorin volunteered. He turned back and yelled out at the rest of the group, "We are moving out." Two arms passed Lori's middle as Thorin took the reins and they started advancing. It was nice, having her at such a close distance. At first she had been tense yet as they went her frame relaxed against him. Further on the way they even started talking.

Dark skies spread out ahead of them. Lori looked at those angry clouds and knew they would not be able to avoid being caught in the downpour they would shower on the earth. Sighing, she closed her eyes. At least it had not started yet, although the wind was a bit strong. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and Lori smiled wryly. She had thought too soon. As if to agree with her, the sky started dripping water. It turned out that a shower was not what was waiting for them. Instead a torrent of water fell from above. It was raining cats and dogs.

"There. Mr Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" one of the dwarfs Lori did not yet know the name of questioned, with no small amount of revolt in his voice. Indeed this rain was nothing pleasant, it made her light clothing stick to her body.

"It is raining, master dwarf," the wizard said to him and looked up at the cloudburst. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Whatever else was said Lori did not catch. Quite on accident and unthinkingly she had leaned backwards to avoid some of the rain, her back touching to Thorin's front. For a split-second she froze until one of his arms pulled her even more into his chest. Taking that as a sign that he did not mind her being practically stuck to him, Lori burrowed deeper into the warmth he offered.

Through their current position Thorin could feel that the woman's clothes were soaking wet. Of course that when she appeared, with her cousin in tow, he had not taken the time to carefully survey her garments. It had not been of much importance then. But now, the cloak she wore was not a heavy one; it had been made for the temperate climate of the Shire. Besides she had only put it on when the rain began. Underneath she had a flimsy shirt and a pair of travelling breeches; no wonder she was sopping.

After what felt like hours the heavy rain finally stopped and they continued their way until they reached a clearing. Gaining enough confidence to jump off the pony on her own Lori no longer waited for anybody's help. She got off and listened to the chores that were being split between the members of the group. Gazing around Lori found what looked to be ruins.

Perhaps it had been the house of a farmer, a human home by its architecture. The wood was splintered and cracked, what remained of it anyway. It looked like something had crashed into the house, something big. Even the barn had not made it unscathed. Gandalf seemed to have some reservations about this place too. Thorin and the wizard were talking and Lori turned to help with the fire.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called after the wizard. Lori dragged her head up in time to see Gandalf departing in what looked like an angry march.

Her brows furrowed at his reply. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

Bilbo's confusion only grew, and so did Lori's. Had there been an argument going on. "And who's that?" her cousin pressed on.

"Myself, mister Baggins," Gandalf retorted. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Oh my," Lori said to herself, "this cannot be good." They were alone, without Gandalf in this place that made her feel at least unsettled. "Do you think he's coming back?" she asked Bombur. The dwarf shrugged. Lori looked to her cousin with a pleading expression. She wanted to talk to him.

Leaving his pony where it was, Bilbo approached Lori. "Don't worry. Gandalf wouldn't just leave us. He'll come back. You'll see." At any rate, the hobbit hoped it would be so. "Lori, can we talk?"

Nodding in agreement she let Bombur deal with the meal on his own. "What is it that you want to say? If it's about Fili and Kili, don't bother. Those two are only joking."

"I don't know, Lori. They might not be," Bilbo teased. No, he was not worried about them. "How come you've gotten so close to Thorin?"

Feigning shock was the only option Lori saw to this. "What do you mean? I am no closer to him than to any other of the dwarves here."

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I noticed how touched you were by Balin's story and I think even a blind man could see the looks you were giving him. And the next thing you know you are even riding with him," Bilbo sarcastically questioned, placing an arm around her shoulders.

The reply Lori was about to give was lost when Kili, out of nowhere, put his own arm over her shoulders and leaned conspiratorially in, bringing his head to the same level as their. "What are we talking about?" the dark haired dwarf asked with a grin on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you," Bilbo snapped at him. The words barely left his mouth when another joined their small circle. Fili used Bilbo's shoulders as support and beamed at Lori who was blinking like an owl.

"Are you sure?" the blond dwarf whispered. "Whatever it is I'm pretty sure we can do something to help."

Swatting his arm away Bilbo retreated. "We'll talk later," he told Lori and went to Myrtle who nickered softly when he patted her mane.

Alone with Thorin's nephews Lori graced each with a shy smile. "Shouldn't you be watching the ponies?" She distinctly remembered that it had been their task appointed by their uncle.

"Fili, Kili!" Thorin's voice sounded from behind the three. "Leave the girl alone and go to your posts. If anything happens I will blame it on your lack of attention."

Cocking her head Lori grinned at the dejected looks on their faces. They were so funny; just children pretending to be grownups. Or were they grownups pretending to be children? It was hard to tell, especially with men. Complicated creatures. Lori was going to help Bombur with their dinner when a large hand gripped her wrist. Doing the only thing she could think of Lori smiled at him too and questioned his intentions through her eyes.

"Are they bothering you?" He seemed genuinely concerned that she would be troubled by the antics of those two. It was amusing to witness. "I can talk to them if you'd like."

Vigorously shaking her head, Lori refused, "They remind me of my siblings actually; forever planning some sort of tomfoolery that would land them in trouble. I'm sure they mean no harm by it though." She bit her lip gently. He still hadn't let go of her wrist. "I should go help Bombur now." She said it as if it were an afterthought.

Realising his hold on her had not slacked yet, Thorin released her wrist. He watched her hurry to Bombur's side and tell something to the round dwarf. Absentmindedly he sat on a stone and looked over the camp. They had done a quick job, his men. Thinking back to the day's happenings Thorin was attacked by the memory of Lori pressed to him. The armour had not let him feel her very clearly but even drenched she had been warm in his hold. Having to encircle her waist had been a bonus as had the fact that she had trusted him enough to not protest when he placed her on his horse.

She was a friendly sort it seemed. Her eyes sparkled with fondness for the dwarves in the camp and was always willing to help. Why had her cousin brought her with him? Thorin dismissed the thought. Why should he care? The only fact that held any importance was that she was there. Lori found his gaze and held it with her own until her eyes focused and she went bright red. Jumpily she turned back to what she was doing. Interesting. She was also very bashful, one might say.

On more than one occasion he had seen a blush colour her cheeks. Her cousin seemed to have none of her inhibitions, but then again one could tell that the burglar was her senior in age. Lori looked to be a woman in her youth with those luminous eyes and radiant smile, in a tiny face surrounded by a river of chestnut locks. Her maturity was given away by the curving lines of her frame and a certain glaze she sometimes got in her eyes. The look of an innocent young lass. She had many years and much experience to gain.

At the same time Thorin was busy with his contemplation of Lori, the girl was having some thought of her own. She was thinking about Bilbo and his consciousness about her admiration for the dwarven king. Of course she could have denied it to her cousin, told him that he was imagining things. But would that be of any help to her when she already knew what it was that she was feeling? Not really, her mind concluded. What was in her heart was already there and therefore unchangeable. Bilbo would just have to deal with it. Lori smiled at the image of her cousin trying to dissuade her. His words had been of disapproval, but he could not possibly understand how deep her emotions were.

Meanwhile Bilbo's sharp eyes were scrutinizing both dwarf and hobbit. Could his cousin really be in love with Thorin? Bilbo shivered at the very thought. He hoped not. It was bad enough that he had let her in on this perilous expedition; the only thing he did not need now was for her to get it in her head that she loved the dwarven king. Rudigar would murder him on the spot if he came to deliver the news that Lori had gone and got herself tied to someone. For Lori's father it was that he did not want his daughter out of his sight or without a person he trusted. Add to that that the old hobbit trusted very few and there was the perfect recipe for disaster. Belba on the other hand, was more like her daughter than most thought. They were both timid when one first got to know them but ever so slowly as they would get used to the new acquaintance they'd grow warmer and friendlier.

For himself Bilbo could only say that he was a Baggins of Bagg End. His trust and consideration had to be won, and until now these dwarves had not done so. Especially not their aloof and arrogant leader. That man's ego could hardly fit in a whole castle. Not that Bilbo had actually seen a castle before. It would be better for Lori if she would keep her distance. Yet he had read her behaviour like an open book. That girl was smitten. What was he to do?

"What are you thinking about so hard, mister Baggins?" Kili sat down next to him. For some reason Bilbo was grateful that the beardless dwarf had got his name right.

Turning a harsh stare to the dark haired young man, Bilbo countered, "What kind of man is your uncle?" Fili sat on Bilbo's other side and looked to his brother.

"He may seem unapproachable," Fili supplied, "and a tad haughty," Kili continued, "but he is only looking out for his people. He is a good leader and a capable fighter." Fili put a hand to his knee, "Uncle just needs someone to be there for him."

"That was deep," Kili mock praised his brother, getting a punch in the shoulder for his jest. "But really now mister Baggins, I wouldn't worry for the little lass that much. Uncle likes her, so he will take good care of her. Have no fear."

"And here I thought I was the only one to notice the sparks fly between them," Fili stated derisively. "But they don't seem to be making much of a progress." An impish smile lighted his face. "We should help them along, Kili. It would be the right thing to do."

The hobbit was about to tell them off for their impulsivity. "How can you be so sure that he likes her? How do you even know that she likes him?" He was not about to tell them his conviction that Lori certainly liked their uncle.

"Oh, he's sweet on her alright! He let her ride with him and wrapped her in his overcoat. Saw it with our own eyes, didn't we Fili? Come to think of it he never lets her slip too far out of his sight." The older brother nodded.

"This proves nothing. He could have just been acting nice because she's a woman," Bilbo pointed out. "And he could be watching her because she's a hobbit, a liability."

"You're a hobbit and I have yet to see uncle watch you the way he looks to her," Kili mentioned nonchalantly, slowly patting a pony that had wandered close to them. "And he is seldom nice to people based on their gender. Dwarven women are no different from their menfolk."

"Really?" Bilbo had heard about that but until now he had never had any confirmation. Well, that explained why their numbers were dropping considerably.

"Yes, the same. Power, skills, beard and all." Fili supplied with a chuckle. "You can imagine what a treat it is for us to have your cousin here."

"Don't even think it," the hobbit warned, his eyes darkening. Could those two be serious for more than a few minutes at a time? Probably not. "I'm serious. Don't you dare think it."

"I bet uncle's thinking it," Fili goaded the Halfling sitting next to him. Kili picked up on his brother's game and added, "Why I bet he's thinking it right now. By the way Fili, Dwalin owes us a few good coins. I told you that she liked him."

"You made bets on this?" Bilbo was once more scandalised. "I cannot believe it." He put a palm to his forehead and rubbed in small circular motions.

Fili shrugged, while Kili grinned proudly and could not help saying, "We also lay a wager on whether they would last until the Lonely Mountain before taking a tumble in the hay." He did not notice the deadly glare shining in Bilbo's eyes which had been levelled at him. "I betted that they wouldn't last more than half a moon."

"I have more faith in uncle's self control. I dare say they will last until they find a bed to fall into together," Fili contradicted his brother with an assured look on his face.

Both dwarves were unaware that as they were talking Bilbo was plotting their deaths in the most torturous, horrifying ways he knew of. He would skin them alive and boil them in hot water. Maybe he would take their hearts out with a blunt knife. Perhaps even feed them to Smaug if he got the chance.

"Say, mister Bagging," Kili started with a cheeky rise of his eyebrow, "would you like to put a bet too? You never know when luck decides to be on your side."

The crazy look in Bilbo's eyes grew tenfold. He was going to poison their food and bury them. And put worms in their grave. And let said worm eat them.

* * *

**_A/N: Firstly, thank you for the lovely reviews, for favouriting and following. You guys are the best. The next update will be in a week's time. Meaning that you will see the next chapter on Friday or on Saturday. The reason is that I have school and a lot of things to do. I believe I've been generous and you will not hold it against me. I am counting on your understanding. You are all such nice people that I'm sure you will not get mad. _**

**_Drop a line if you're in the mood and you will have my gratitude and a virtual cookie. I wish you all a nice productive and prosperous week. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Bofur handed Lori Bilbo's share of dinner and she placed it on the ground, near a rock she had thought to use as a seat. "You should let me take those to Kili and Fili," she offered, holding one of the bowls as Bofur filled another. The dwarf agreed with his characteristic smile, just for a moment turning his eyes away from the pot filled with food.

That small moment had been enough for Bombur to creep behind his brother. Having probably expected it, Bofur whirled around to chastise the other while Lori shook her head in placid amusement. Turning around she spotted Bilbo and signalled him over. She told him where he'd find his meal and then skipped away in search of Kili and Fili. Those two had been assigned an important task. They were to watch the ponies and make sure no harm befell them.

The darkness was mild enough for her to see through, so delivering the food was relatively easy. The ponies had been taken to the edge of the camp. Fili and Kili were, just like she had thought they would be, at their posts. The brothers were looking at the ponies, neither moving even an inch. Lori stepped between them and threw each a curious glance while presenting them their respective bowls. Still they continued to stare as if they could not believe something.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked from behind the trio. Lori turned her head to the side and shrugged her shoulder's at Bilbo's question.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili explained, face screwing in confusion and brows furrowing. "Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili absently continued. "We had sixteen. Now there's fourteen."

"Strange," Lori murmured and placed the objects in her hands on the trunk of a cut tree. She counted the ponies and, indeed, their number had lowered. She frowned but said nothing as Kili walked closer to inspect the animals, followed by Fili.

"Daisy and Bungle are missing," the younger dwarf announced after a brief check. Fili nodded in confirmation.

"What? Well that's not good," Bilbo began but stopped to gaze at some trees Lori had noticed at about the same time, "and that is not good at all," he concluded.

Those trees had been completely deracinated. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Lori wondered out loud as the three males walked closer to the dead vegetation.

"No," came Fili's immediate reply, "let's not worry him." Both brothers turned to Bilbo. "As out official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it," the blond pressed.

Bilbo's eyes narrowed as he studied the damage and its nature, looking for possible causes. "Well, it looks as if something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking," Kili endorsed, bending over the fallen life form.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous," Lori's cousin informed them, as she cautiously stepped over some desiccated branches.

"Hey!" Fili called them over, leaning forward to get a better view, "there's a light." He strained his eyes and pointed out the direction. "Move here."

The two hobbits trailed after the dwarves and they all crouched, hiding behind a tree. From their vantage position they could see a lit cave. What came out of it was a sound Lori and Bilbo had never heard until that point. Had it been somebody choking? Or was that laughter? Bilbo whispered to Fili, "What is it?"

"Trolls," Kili spat the word out, one arm protectively encircling Lori's shoulders. The gesture had been that of an older brother warning his sister to stay down. The dwarves discarded their cover and started running ahead. Seeing no other solution Bilbo took Lori's hand and they sprinted after Fili and Kili.

Lori barely managed to pull Bilbo with her in time to avoid being seen when the earth shook underneath them. Peeking from behind her hiding place she saw a huge creature carrying off two clearly frightened ponies. "He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo exclaimed softly. Moving closer to the other two, he spoke softly, "I think they're gonna eat them, we have to do something."

Two sets of eyes turned to Bilbo. While the dwarves were trying to convince her cousin to go after the ponies, Lori wondered if she should sneak back to camp and alert the others. They were dealing with trolls after all. It was no small matter. She was about to tell them that she would return with help when they succeeded in convincing Bilbo to play hero. Under no circumstances was she about to let him face that danger unarmed as he was. Clutching her dagger, Lori dashed after Bilbo, ignoring the dwarves protesting behind her.

When she reached him, he was near the missing ponies. Placing a hand on his shoulder Lori shushed him softly and lifted the dagger, handing it to him. Bilbo nodded his thanks and shooed her away quietly before he started cutting through the rope. The trolls were busy talking with each other, giving the hobbits an advantage. Lori took a deep breath, praying that the monsters would not see her and tiptoed away sticking to the shadows. She was about halfway done when the giants started bickering. With no short amount of horror, she watched one troll shove another who fell backwards. One of those huge paws landed a hair's breadth away from her. On instinct Lori hit the ground, hoping that the darkness would cover her.

Thankfully the troll was angry enough not to pay attention and rose, spewing some words that Lori did not find pleasant at all. Carefully she crawled along the rocky floor, ignoring the little cuts she could already feel forming on her limbs. Daring one last look behind her, she saw Bilbo trying to keep the ponies calm. One of them nickered but the trolls could not be bothered to look over, much to Lori's relief. Maybe the brothers knew what they were doing after all, sending Bilbo there. She had barely made it out of the cave, when Kili and Fili grabbed her none too gently and hauled her in the foliage. A feat accomplished with the smallest amount of effort considering her diminutive build.

"What was in you head?" Fili reproached with all the finesse of a knowledgeable older brother. "Those trolls would have eaten you like the bear does a fish." He pushed Lori into Kili's arms. "Make sure she gets back to camp safely. And bring uncle here, I'll keep watch over mister Baggins."

Unable to break Kili's hold on her, Lori followed the dwarf who had opted for a rapid pace she could barely keep up with. "We have to hurry. The situation is bad enough already," he explained, giving her waist a small thug.

In the meantime their absence was starting to be glaringly obvious. The first to comment on the fact had been Bifur who had remarked that it was not such a hard task to deliver two lads their food. Bofur had supposed that Lori may have stayed for a chat with the youngest dwarves, not losing his easy grin for even one second. He thought she was safe enough with those two; they were trained warriors. Blowing a puff of smoke out his mouth, Balin had smiled kindly while telling them that the lass had been joined by her cousin and that young people should be left to entertain themselves. The leader had simply watched them, he trusted his nephews enough to not doubt they would take care of the Halflings. Yet he also knew of their unfortunate tendency to attract trouble. He thought she was in no real danger with those two; they were far from unable to take care of themselves and the others.

All eyes turned to a particular direction as the thud of footfalls could be heard. From behind the bushes out came two dishevelled youths. Kili was still grasping Lori's waist when they stumbled in the clearing, both somewhat jittery but for very different reasons. Lori's mind was still on Bilbo, all alone out there in the midst of trolls, while Kili could only worry about his uncle's reaction to what he would say.

"Our ponies have been stolen by trolls," the dwarf said with no preamble. "Mister Baggins went after them." Dwalin cursed at that piece of news but Kili ignored him. "My brother is waiting for us there."

Taking up arms, the dwarven men hurried after Kili. Lori had not yet completely wrapped her head around the peril Bilbo had gotten himself into until she was ordered to stay where she was and not follow. On some level she knew that danger was involved in this action of her cousin's yet she couldn't quiet fathom that something might actually happen to Bilbo. Then it dawned upon her. Trolls. Of course. They were massive creatures that could crush a hobbit in the blink of an eye.

Balling her hands into fists, Lori knew they had only one hope. Gandalf. He had to come back and help them because no matter how good they were at fighting, those trolls were bigger and much stronger. And sometimes brute strength outdid skill and intelligence. Not to mention that she had no prospects of helping them. "Where are you, mister Gandalf?" Sending a quick prayer to the skies Lori cursed her lack of combat training. Even with a weapon she would not have been of much help for all her knowledge of dagger wielding resumed to the few childish endeavours of her lost brother. Keeping a stiff upper lip was difficult in such circumstances when one's own lack of use threatened to prove distructive.

"Valar be praised!" she cried out at the approaching tall form in a mantle of grey. The wizard looked to her with questioning eyes as she started rambling a string of words, not knowing, nor caring for anything else but the safety of the dwarves. Gandalf seemed to follow, wise darkened pools cutting through the shadow as if he could see beyond the wall of greenery, while Lori led him to the cave.

The sight they were met with made Lori's hair rise on its ends. The trolls were cooking them. Stifling a horror-struck scream she looked on. Bilbo seemed to be buying everyone some time. That was good. The sun would shine its first rays soon. Dawn was near and with it the end of these monsters, Lori hoped. It was well known that trolls could not stand the light of day; it petrified them, in the most concrete way. Warmth hit her back and she smiled in respite.

Gandalf climbed the rock at the mouth of the cave. "The dawn will take you all!" His staff held in his hands he stared at the crass creatures.

"Who's that?" one of the troll asked, not nearly as frightened he should have been.

"No idea," said another, too busy to take his eyes from what would be their meal.

Another troll however inspected the wizard with hungry eyes. "Can we eat him too?"

Slamming his staff to the boulder, Gandalf cracked the rock in two. A sea of light hit the three trolls, instantly transforming them to stone. Lori covered her ears at the cries of agony and grief, yet her heart could not muster too much compassion for those who had tried to eat her friends and family, her road companions.

A collective cheer went through the air, promptly followed by some good-natured jabs and angry yells from the dwarves tied over the fire. Bilbo released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and stared into the blinding sunlight.

Delicate limbs wrapped around him. "You're safe!" Lori exulted, swiftly undoing the knot holding him captive. "I was so scared. Why did you enter all alone?" There was nothing irritable about the way she spoke so Bilbo simply let her get rid of the worries. "You have no idea how lucky you were Bilbo Baggins! But I swear that if you go off on your own again-"

"You came in with me too so there's no point in acting like I'm the naughty child who went and got himself in trouble." His cousin did have the habit of remembering only what she wanted to at times. A sudden thought struck him. "Lori, your knife," he began looking around, "I dropped it, but I can't quite remember where."

"It doesn't matter, Bilbo," she replied softly, moving over to the next person in need of her help. That knife was supposed to have been her brother's. With his death Rudigar took the small weapon and placed it in a vault until a time when it would be needed. Lori's eyes gathered moisture, Bilbo had not lost the knife on purpose, he hadn't known of its value. It had been one of the few things left of her brother's.

Instinctively Lori's head shot up when she heard her name being called. Fili and Kili were ostentatiously giving her playful looks that spoke of trouble. "Forgive me, my thoughts ran away with me for a moment," she apologised and waited for them to repeat whatever they had just said.

Brushing past his brother Kili held out his hand. Lori observed the large wound that ran up his forearm. The young dwarf grinned at her, an impish light shining in his eyes. "I've heard that nothing is as good a remedy as a fair maiden's kiss." His face turned serious. "My lady, I beg that you would heal me." Without waiting for an answer he leaned in.

Carelessness would have cost Lori her first kiss. Putting her hand up, she touched one finger to Kili's lips. "Whoever told you that must have thought it a great joke. I suggest you wash the found and dress it, and it will heal nicely. On its own," she deadpanned. Fili chocked on his own laughter at the face his brother pulled. "I hope that amounts to all the injuries you have sustained."

Not one for giving up too easily, Kili tried again. "Then maybe you could help me clean it. We could go down by the river," he trailed off at the panicked look on his brother's face, the suggestive smile on his face dropping into a straight line. Looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth he addressed the annoyed spectator who had neared them. "Uncle, Lori was just telling me how to go about mending my arm."

Thorin glared at the sons of Dis, his face stony. "Both of you may leave," he disposed of them without effort. He turned to Lori and took one of her small hands. The girl looked up at him with wonder, not really understanding. Something cold and hard was placed in her outstretched palm.

Steel shined in the sun catching Lori's eyes. She lowered her gaze to see her brother's knife safely in her hand. Her lips trembled slightly as emotions took over her, "Thank you," she managed to say in an almost strangled voice. "This," she held up the dagger, "was my brother's. It means very much to me," she disclosed with a watery smile.

The dwarven king nodded in acceptance. His eyes found hers and Lori was spellbound. Her expression morphed into one of enthrallment under his intense stare. Choosing to break the contact, Thorin looked at his men who were taking care of their lesions. "You need not thank me." Balin nodded at the king. "Come lass."

"You too?" she huffed in frustration. He gave her a curious half-look. "It is polite to use one's name when addressing them. Given that my name is Lori, I would be grateful if you used it," she clarified. Briefly she wondered is she had been too bold.

"Then Lori it is," hiding the mirth in his eyes, he spoke, melting away any worry Lori might have had about offending him. "It would be unwise to linger." He made to move forward and that was when she noticed that he too had been injured.

"Let me have a look at your wound," she demanded simply, not even for a moment thinking to allow him to leave before she checked it. "Don't worry, I have enough knowledge to do this properly." She dared a smile.

Rolling up his sleeve, Thorin sat on a boulder and kept his eyes to Lori who started her work. Gentle hands pushed the clothing material out of her way even further, she examined the proffered arm. Even in its relaxed sate the muscles beneath the skin were easily visible. This was the glaring difference between hobbits and dwarves, Lori thought, the former were not built so sturdily as the latter. Thorin's arm was that of a warrior. Refusing to forget her mission, the Halfling cleaned the cut, because it was no grave wound despite its deepness, and wrapped a soft strip of binding around it.

"You've only ever spoken of your sisters," he told her after regarding her silently. He has seen the look in her eyes when she treated his injury. That had been admiration, Thorin could tell.

Startled, she looked up from his covered arm. "My brother died," she informed quietly. That wound was still raw. "He was unlucky enough to be caught in a conflict between a band of Orcs and Goblins." Shaking her head, she added, "I have no idea what he thought he was doing."

"One would think you would be more cautious then," Thorin verbalized what Lori knew was a reproof. "Why do something that dangerous when you clearly know the pain you may cause to others? Those trolls would not have missed the chance to catch you too had they known you were there. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Bilbo was alone, I couldn't leave him," Lori weakly protested. "The trolls would not have spared him either."

Cold fury blazed into Thorin's eyes. His hand closed around her upper arm. "You could not have helped him. What you did was foolish and it could have cost you more than a scare."

Gritting her teeth she levelled a glacial look of her own. "Could have being operative here," she retorted. "Nothing happened. I am fine and your men are fine. Let's leave it at that."

Valar, the woman was as stubborn as one of their own women, Thorin thought. It was not that she was unaware or somewhat dim, she simply let her instincts and feelings rule her. She should be taught to wield a weapon at least. It was all one could do when faced with such obstinacy. And that weapon which she carried with her would never do. A small sword perhaps; something light and easy to use, but strong enough to be reliable. She was so young; it would be a waste to lose her along the way because she had never been given the chance to protect herself.

With the discovery of the trolls' cave the group were on the move again. They entered with great care this home of beasts. Lori held a hand to her nose at the putrid stench that filled the hole. Others complained louder than her but she was already looking around. The place was filled with gold and precious stones and things she could not put a name to. The dwarves set to work, burying whatever they could get their hands on, while Lori inspected whatever caught her interest.

Gandalf and Thorin had come across a collection of blades. Lori peered at the weapons, coming closer to them. The dwarf unsheathed the sword and admired the form. It was a good sword, even if the elves had worked it. Deciding they had spent enough time in the dump, Thorin called everyone out.

Happy to be out and surrounded by fresh air, Lori moved to the entrance with quick steps. She saw the others exiting one by one and smiled. Only Gandalf had stayed behind. But not for long, it seemed. The wizard came out with two small swords and handed one to Bilbo and the other to Lori. Despite his complaint about never having used a sword, Lori knew that Bilbo was pleased with what had been given to him.

"True courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one," the two Halflings were told.

"I still don't think we're ever going to get the chance to use them," Bilbo whispered to Lori.

"And even if we did, we are more likely to hurt ourselves than the enemy," she finished his thought. "We'll have to learn."

"Of course, because the dwarves will be all happy to help us with this," the male answered sarcastically.

"Help you with what?" the question sounded from behind them.

"Why is it that every time I have a minute alone with my cousin you see that it does not last?" Bilbo placed the sword at his hip while turning to face Kili and Fili.

They shrugged. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"No," Lori answered for both Bilbo and herself. "But it's better if we do have them, just in case."

Twin grins spread over the dwarves' faces. They looked at one another as if to find out what the other was thinking. "We could teach you mister Baggins."

"That-That's great," Bilbo replied, a little lost. "But what about Lori?"

"I'm sure Thorin would not mind teaching the lass a few tricks." They all turned at the new voice. Balin stood before them with a smile on his face, eyes crinkling. "You should go ask him."

"No." Lori shook her head. "I wouldn't want to trouble him."

"Dwarves consider it a privilege when someone requires combat teaching from them," Fili solemnly informed the girl. "Be assured that uncle would be most glad to help you."

"Most glad," repeated Kili after his brother. Both shared the same amused look.

To say that Lori was not pleased to hear such information would be a lie. "Then I'll just go ask him."

The three dwarves pulled Bilbo away and Lori found herself alone. Gathering her courage she eyed Thorin. He was once more inspecting the blade he had found in the light. The surface reflected the sun, glimmering with danger and beauty. She approached him.

"What can I do for you," he inquired without looking up, "Lori?" His gaze did not leave the blade.

"I want to learn how to fight. I don't want to be anybody's burden," she said. "They said you would agree to teach me."

For the first time since she had started speaking Thorin looked at her. "It is good that you understood. Value your life so others may value it too."

"So you'll teach me?" Lori added full of hope, dark eyes fixed on him.

A nod was answer enough. Unthinkingly she grabbed one of his hands. The skin against hers was rough, a sign of hard work, and warm. "Thank you. For taking the trouble." She squeezed his hand with her smaller ones.

He would have replied that it was no trouble but she looked so joyful that words deserted him. Thorin had often heard it said that a smile was a woman's most praised accessory. In his long life he had seen people of great beauty stare ahead with stern faces and those of moderate attractiveness whose smile had the power to light an entire room. In his eyes they all paled when compared to this slip of a woman and the smile that could have probably solved all the worlds' problems if given the opportunity. He found his hand returning her clutch. Holding hands was a gesture of affection among his people, but she had no way of knowing that. What she was giving him was but a stolen moment. And he was to savour it, this innocent touch she had bestowed upon him.

Had she been anything of his, wife or lover, and this happened behind closed doors, it would have been perceived as an invitation. In mere moments she would have found herself at his mercy. A wry smile broke on his face at that thought. If she were his. She was not his, not now, but Valar be willing and fate be on his side, she could be. One day he might be able to tell the world that she belonged at his side. Whatever it was that made him want her like he did, it was no mere lust. Thorin knew lust; he knew it well, that feeling lovers cultivated in each other to keep their ties firmly bound by the pleasure of body. This was not it. Of course desire was involved. But his want was not to simply have, ephemerally possess her. He wanted her to love him, like he was starting to love her. The future looked bright with her by his side.

Without understanding the significance of her action, Lori kept her hands on his. The pulsation between them was strange and unknown to her. She did feel something, but she could not explain it, nor could she put a name to it. Her cheeks reddened at the look in Thorin's eyes as they seemed to devour her whole. His stare was not a gentle caress, a brush of silk. No, it was a stroke of roughened skin on tender, yielding flesh. Lori's whole being trembled at sensations he stirred within her and the chaos he left behind. The thoughts in her mind whirled and she remembered a certain piece of information Gytha had imparted to her once. Was this what her sister had meant when she said that once Lori would meet someone would capture her with a simple stare? It could be; she hoped it was. What a willing victim she had proved to be.

Then reality crashed over her. What was she doing, really? This was a king before her. He was not just some man. But she was just some woman. She pulled her hands away as if she had been burned. If you reach too high, a violent fall will follow, her great-grandmother had once said. Was she reaching beyond her limits?

The abruptness of her departure caught Thorin by surprise. His eyes followed hers, her uncertainty shining in them. "We shall begin after our meal," he announced suddenly.

"What?" Lori was lost. What did he mean? "Oh, the lessons. Yes. Good." She ignored the fact that she was most likely incoherent at this point.

"Lori!" The name sprung from Bilbo's mouth as both girl and king turned to see the hobbit running towards them. He stopped in from of Lori with a short nod to Thorin. "Good news."

"What news?" she leaned in, hands twining at her back.

"We found a river," Bilbo proclaimed proudly. "Is that not great?"

It was great. Lori longed for some water to wash herself. "Indeed. Might you point the way out for me? I would like to go there."

"It's really close to camp, actually. You only have to walk that way and you'll find it," the male instructed. "Here." He also handed her the pack that was hers. "If you're in trouble we'll be close enough to hear you."

One heartbeat after she was out of sight Thorin's interest took over. "What do you want to say that could not be said in the presence of your cousin?"

"You can't fool me," Bilbo bravely declared. He nodded as if coming to a decision, "And you shouldn't try either."

"Whatever do you mean?" the king asked, unsure of where the conversation was heading. "I am hiding nothing."

"I know. A blind man could see it," the Halfling confessed. "I'm surprised others have not noticed."

A warning sounded into Thorin's head. "Speak clearly. What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Bilbo rephrased. "What do I mean? I will tell you this, I love my cousin. She is very dear to me. If it's a game you're playing then stop. For she does not know the rules of this game."

"What business is it of yours if I am playing or not?" Thorin asked back, haughtiness creeping into his eyes and voice. "Do you think you may dissuade me once my mind has been made up?"

"I'm warning you," was the elegant comeback. "And I am making you a promise at the same time."

"And if it is no game?" The question had been given a life of its own once spoken. Thorin knew well that it was no play involved. His intentions were clear in his mind. "What then?"

"I had thought so. My cousin can decide for herself. She has that right as an adult," Bilbo stated. "Whatever she chooses, she has my support." And she would. If she chose to involve herself with this gruff dwarf Bilbo would stand by her.

"It is no game," Thorin said finally, answering the unasked question. "It never was. A game."

Bilbo nodded. "Fili and Kili are supposed to be giving me a few pointers. I'll be on my way. Just know that I'm watching you."

The hobbit had some heart, Thorin had to admit but thankfully not out loud. It was commendable, the love and care he had for his cousin. Yet one good stone does not make a bridge. Just because he tolerated him better was not making things any easier for him. Lori was also fond of her cousin and his influence on her might count in the end. It was perhaps just as good that the hobbit chose to stay out of this problem for now.

The wind rustled past him and Thorin's eyes rose to the sky. Valar help him for he needed their aid. What would Dis say to see him like this? His sister would probably laugh and push him into Lori's path on purpose and maybe throw some unsubtle hints at the poor romantic interest of her brother's. Dis had always been one to make things work in her favour. This would have proved no different. There was much of her in both her sons; those nephews of his concerned themselves with the strangest of things at times. Thorin wondered if the bets had already been placed. With Kili and Fili, one never knew.

* * *

**_A/N: So this weekend I have Olympics and I will probably not add another chapter for a few days. I also have Olympics next week, which I am not extremely pleased about but life is not always as we would like it to be. So I will leave this here with you and hope that you have enjoyed this installment._**

**_On a more exciting note, I hope you have been able to read between the lines. One Guest asked if it was not too early for Thorin and Lori to develop a bond like their. My answer is no. Considering that the attraction was there from the beginning and then it was followed by their close proximity, I find it quite plausible that the initial magnetism would evolve. After all the most they did was to hold hands. That is hardly a big deal. I hope this satisfies your curiosity dear Guest._**


	5. Chapter 5

The riverbed gave way to clear cool water that glistened in the sun. Trees formed a sturdy green wall around the water body, protecting it from unwanted attention. Lori deposited her pack on the ground and rummaged for the things she might need. In the end she took out a cake of soap, she had luckily not forgotten to bring along, a clean pair of breeches and one fresh shirt, among other things. Carefully folding them and putting everything near a tree, she was ready to bathe.

Slowly she dipped her toes into the water and winced. "It's cold," she muttered to herself. There was no helping it. She took one deep breath and dived right in. Her feet touched the ground as the level of water dramatically rose to her shoulders. Valar, it was deep. She had not thought it would be this deep. Lori ducked her head allowing the refreshing substance to cover her whole. A few moments later she came back to the surface and moved near grassy earth. The soap bar rested where she had left it. Taking it into her hands the girl went about cleansing herself. Even the chilly water did not bother her so much now that she could make herself presentable. Lori took great care to wash out the dust in her hair and whatever else had caught in it from their troll escapade.

Climbing out was the worst part. Once she was on solid ground a gust of wind swept past her rising goose bumps all over her skin. Hurrying to her clothing she pulled the articles on; one by one they enveloped her. Then Lori dried her hair as best as she could. The only thing left for her to do was try to get her used garments remotely laundered. Alone with her thoughts she could not help remembering Thorin's hold on her hand. Or better yet, his hand in hers. A blush stole over her cheeks. There was no harm in dreaming, was there?

Gathering everything she owned Lori made her way back to new set camp. The troll incident now past, they were safe in camp for the moment. With a spring in her step the hobbit woman came out from between the trees to see that a few of her companions had taken to preparing food themselves. Lori smiled. Halflings were known for their love of food; it was their source of joy. A comfortable life and a full stomach, one could not ask for more. She glanced around.

"Already back, Miss?" Ori asked her once he spotted the tiny female.

Nodding her head, Lori flashed him a smile. "Can I be of help?"

"No, Miss," Ori spoke friendly, "we've already done everything that needed to be done."

"Ori, where are the others?" Lori had not noticed it at first glance but now it was apparent that some dwarves were not there. Neither was Bilbo, for that matter. "Where is my cousin?"

"By the river. They went to get the stench of troll removed." He may have noticed her face pale. "I meant to the river over there." Ori pointed to a different direction that the one she had thought it would be.

Understanding dawned upon her. There were two rivers and Bilbo had directed her to the one the men would not use so she may bathe in peace. Smiling at Ori once again, she put her things on the ground, leaving her wet clothes out to dry in a relatively hidden spot. Her damp hair stuck to her face when she finally dropped to her knees against a tree. Lori relaxed. She was going to wait here for the others to get back and then they would eat. And after that Thorin would start teaching her combat skills. A strange sense of anticipation rushed through her.

Like any other situation dwarves met with, they treated this too in a practical way. Those who were cooking had bathed before the others, which meant Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bofur had been part of the second group. It was quite a clever tactic to leave nothing unprotected.

First to return were Kili and Fili, followed closely by Bilbo. The brothers were busy teasing the hobbit so Lori let them be. Dwalin was squabbling with Bofur over something she had not really caught but they looked hilarious. Lori was finally seeing another side of Bofur; she had honestly thought at one point that the man knew only how to smile. Now the dwarf's eyes shined with frustration and he used his words as lethal weapons. Thorin walked behind the two as if to keep an eye on them. They would be dismayed if they knew. Lori giggled at the hilarity of the picture they painted.

"Feeling better now?" Bilbo inquired while sitting down next to Lori.

"Very much so," she answered. "It did me good." Women particularly liked being clean, and Lori was no different from so many others. "You? Are you invigorated?"

"Entirely so," he said while scowling. "I swear that those dwarf brothers are little children underneath all that armour of theirs."

"Did they dunk you under water?" Lori guessed, amusement playing in her words. She could imagine it and she had expected nothing less from Fili and Kili.

"Ice cold water," came the deadpan statement. "I almost had a heart attack!"

It would have taken an entire army to stop Lori from dissolving in a fit if laughter. Bilbo was just so irritated about this episode that it all became even more comical. "You're too young for that," she reminded him, still caught in her mirth.

Wide eyes similar to hers lost all of their annoyance. "I'm not that young anymore," Bilbo declared, and for a brief moment Lori could see the age behind his usually cheerful face.

"You can't say things like that cousin. I might start feeling old too," Lori jokingly warned him, placing a hand to his shoulder.

"You," Bilbo emphasized, "are a few decades my junior. A child really." he pointed out.

"Am not!" she went to deny. "I am thirty-four. Legally considered an adult."

Before her cousin could throw back a quip, Kili and Fili did what they did best. Interrupt the light conversation that was. "Really, you are only three decades of age?" the blond echoed in disbelief. "That's young. That's very young." Kili added with a grin. "Uncle sure knows how to pick them." This earned the beardless dwarf an elbow to the ribs.

"Thirty-four, thank you very much," Lori corrected automatically.

"I've already spent more than seventy years on this earth and my brother had passed more than eight decades here," Kili professed much to the hobbits' astonishment. "So you see, you are very young."

"How long does your race live?" Bilbo questioned, eyebrows raised in interest.

"The average is about two hundred and fifty," Fili took the turn to speak.

The Halflings looked at each other. "Most hobbits live up to one hundred years," Bilbo revealed.

Placing himself in a strategically advantageous spot, Thorin proceeded to watch over those in his care. His eyes toured the premises, finally setting on the quartet near the trees. Most of his attention was trained on the female with taupe hair. She was clearly interested in whatever his nephew had to say. Lori laughed and the wind carried the sound to his ears. Her voice was lighter than any other female dwarf's and full of life. Thorin let her laughter sooth him as he took in the tousled state of her damp locks, her blazing eyes and the full smile blooming on her face. The vision of her like this, he wanted to keep it in his mind.

Being idle had never held much interest for Thorin, so whenever a time for relaxation presented itself his mind would kick into action. At this point he had already seen all the facets, all the possible outcomes regarding his attachment to Lori Bolger. Even with her cousin's begrudging consent there would still be many obstacles. But he would not give up. He refused to give up. The moment he laid eyes on her Thorin knew she was the one the Valar had made for him.

What would his people say if he brought her to the throne? The dwarven folk was often an abrasive one that did not take well to change. In all their history there were very few kings to take queens of other races. That had to do with keeping their line intact in the old times and it soon became custom. However there had been a few who had gone against custom and tradition, denouncing it as foolery and placing a female of a different kind as king's wife. But the line of Durin was secure whether Thorin took a dwarven spouse or not. And his heart had already set itself on Lori.

"Food's ready!" The yell travelled through the whole camp, all eyes falling on Bifur. The dwarf was not so gently pushing his cousin, Bombur, away from their meal. "Wait your turn!"

The time to begin their lessons was drawing near, Thorin absently thought as he ate the food given out by Bifur. Lori seemed to not be finding her place, the girl was practically jumping from one foot to another in her excitement. Be it because of him or the thrill of something new, Thorin could not know for sure but he hoped it was the former. He too could feel exhilaration filling him. A man of more experience, he could easily mask his thoughts; unlike him she was an open book for whoever cared to read her expression.

After everyone was done eating Thorin rose from his seat, signalling Lori over. Like an obedient child she trotted over to him, sword strung at her hip. At about the same time his nephews had started some game of their, pulling the others in.

"Are you ready?" Thorin took his own sword, strapping it to its usual position. Lori nodded and beamed at him. "Good. We're going by the river."

Confusion travelled across her features. "Why by the river? Is it not better to stay here?" Lori could not quite grasp the reason for which Thorin would want to part from the present company.

Steely eyes scrutinized her to the very core of her being. "It is better if no one interrupts us every few seconds. If we remain here the temptation will be very much present for your cousin."

Plausible, Lori concluded and went after Thorin. The river was very close by, so nothing would be wrong even if they were not in camp territory. The earth was downy under her bare feet and she could feel every blade sliding over her skin if she tried. A warm breeze caressed her hair but she was too busy to notice anything but Thorin. The man had discarded his long coat and was staring back at her.

"Give me your sword," came the soft demand. She handed him the weapon without hesitation and watched him slash the emptiness a few times. "It's good, not too heavy," he said as if speaking to himself. Entrusting the swords back to its mistress, he started instructing her.

The best examples were most often visual. Thorin showed her a stance which she tried to imitate. For a beginner she was quite good. Stepping behind Lori, the king adjusted her position. Strong hands moved over compliant arms with steady purpose. They moved further down in lazy glides, burning a path wherever they touched. Until he reached his goal, which was perfecting her posture, Thorin did not remove his fingers from her trembling form. Lori had absolutely no idea what made her quiver as she did. She was not frightened, just fidgety; an unease born out of her own excitability.

Far from being blind to her display, Thorin fought to keep himself in check. A hunter by his very nature, both man and warrior, he could read her behaviour well. He smothered the urge to keep his hands on her person and take in the sweet scent emanating from her. Instead he turned his attention back to teaching her. There would time enough to hold her once the danger was past them, when he got Erebor back. For now it was best to live with what he was getting, the accidental brush of hands, dark eyes tailing him or a smile thrown his way.

Absolute concentration helped Lori become more relaxed. She had stopped shaking after she got used to the feeling of his hands touching her. Like any shy maiden she had been startled by his unfamiliar touch, but she trusted him implicitly. He meant her no harm. And these moments may be all she would ever have of him once he got his home back.

Dusk was nearing them with firm steps. Thorin had explained quite a number of things to Lori in the time they've spent by the river. She had proved herself to be willing to learn and a diligent student, asking her questions, storing away the answers. Her minute height and weight may never let her become a great warrior but she would doubtlessly learn to fend for herself if her interest kept at its current point. Thorin was pleased. They headed back to camp together.

The girl herself was in awe of all the things she had learned. Lori thought to thank Kili and Fili the next chance she got for directing her to Thorin. It had completely escaped her that their every action was part of a well-structured plan conceived in the dead of the night, by the fire, with Balin and Bilbo participating in it. The other dwarves had not missed the way their king sought the girl out but had turned a blind eye to it. Whatever Thorin did with the woman he chose for his own, it was not their place to comment on it; for there was no doubt in their mind that the king had indeed taken the young hobbit girl to lover, at last in mind.

It had all started the moment their king took the girl on his steed. Thorin was a man not much interested in the womenfolk until that occurrence. Back in Ered Luin he had greeted the dwarf maidens with cold politeness, hollow eyes barely giving them a glance. The fate of his people rested on his shoulder and the time for him to be young had gone all too fast. The few females who had tried to connect with him had been met with an impenetrable wall underneath his civility. After a time they had stopped insisting. The only woman who seemed to inspire some sort of feeling within him was the hobbit maiden. What they had, had started brewing those first hours at the burglar's house.

According to dwarven custom he would have to mark her as his for others to know not to come near her. It was considered a great offence to knowingly make passes at the woman of another. As for the mark, it could be anything from a weapon to jewellery; the only condition was that it be visible. Most couples were considered to be married even from that point on by the young folk. Of course, they also needed the blessing of an elder to validate the union in the eyes of the community. The joining was considered completely unshakable once the fruits took root. That had been their way for more than two ages, since the first dwarves awakened.

Balin reflected on this knowledge. It was also true that, as a rule, the kings of Erebor wedded dwarfmaids to keep their home and raise children together. Nain the First had been said to have wed a human female. Nain's queen, the princess of a small human settlement, had bewitched the dwarven king the moment he saw her. No taller than he, which made her quite short for a human, but full of wit and a spirited woman she proved to be a good ruler alongside her husband. The old dwarf prayed his king might find the same happiness that his forefathers had found, and if it were the Halfling to provide such joy, Balin would gladly give his approval.

"Old friend, what has you thinking so?" Gandalf's voice distracted Balin from his thoughts.

"Legends of old," the dwarf replied, lips curving in a meaningful a smile. "Just legends of old. The history holds many such tales that could teach us much."

There was no answer from the wizard. "Do you think it wise to push them together so?"

"No. If I were indeed forcing them together it would not be wise, but you know, Gandalf, they have come together on their own. The only thing done by us was watching from a distance," Balin explained although he knew that Gandalf had long since known what would happen. "She does him good."

"As does he," the wizard remarked. "May it be that they always carry this happy together." There was something in his voice, a shadow of doubt.

"We none of us know what the future holds for us," the dwarf averred calmly. "But we know out present; and right now, friend, my king is happier than I've seen him in a long time."

Gandalf nodded his head. "How much?" he could not help asking after a moment of silence.

"Fifty says that by the time we reach Erebor they will be joined. Twenty that she will be with child by the time we retake our home, and thirty that they are to be married by the next full moon." Everyone had chosen what they thought suited best given their circumstances. "You wish to join?"

A bark of laughter broke from the wizard's lips. "I think I shall." He handed Balin a coin purse, still chuckling and told him his choice.

Night brought with it chilly temperatures. Lori tightened the coverings around her and tried to keep her teeth from clattering. A few more minutes and the situation was not changing. With an exasperated sigh she rose from her blankets and looked around. The fire burned low and red in the dark and none seemed to be awake. She could not quite remember who was to keep watch. Whoever it was, they would have to make some conversation with her because falling asleep was impossible for her now.

As it turned out, Thorin himself had taken the guard duty and was assiduously performing his task. Stealthily Lori tiptoed behind him. She waited for a little while before sitting next to him. The movement made Thorin's eyes snap to her.

"Why are you not asleep?" he questioned as he drank in her form. "You will tire more easily on the morrow without proper rest.

"I'll be fine," she answered, slightly shaking her head. "I can't sleep anyway," she said after some thinking.

The burn of his eyes caressed her fine features. "Why?"

She could only shrug. "The cold I suppose." The chill in the air was partially responsible but then so was her mind which would not let her rest. "And too many thoughts. You looked lonely, I thought I might keep you company."

Keep him company, she said; Thorin smiled at the young woman. Had he known her any less he would thought she was trying to play the seductress. She was not for a fact, but his mind toyed with the idea for awhile more. "You may."

"What is it like?" she asked all of a sudden. "Your home? Would you tell me about the Lonely Mountain?"

Words failed him as her inquisitive eyes searched his face. "Erebor," he named it. "The home of my ancestors is great. The halls have all been carved in the mountain stone over centuries of hard labour. There are precious stones in the rock shining a sky of starts above. It would be best described as steady and sturdy. I spent my youth there, amongst many of our great warriors; they are all gone now." He fell silent.

What could Lori say to that? "I'm sorry," was the only things she could word out. A tiny hand grabbed Thorin's shoulder. Lori briefly put more pressure on her hold before releasing his shoulder. "You're going to get it back," she offered in encouragement. "There are people willing to help you. You will succeed."

"Are you always this positive?" Thorin enquired, watching the colour rise to her cheeks.

"I try," she responded."I have to try. Otherwise I would go mad." The nippiness caught up to her again. Instinctively she shifted more into Thorin's side. Their bodies brushed, a wave rippling between them. "Sorry," she apologized and made to pull back.

Thorin took his fur lined coat off and draped it over Lori. "You're cold," Her protests were met with a knowing glance. A strong arm encircled her shoulders and pulled Lori flush against him. "Sleep," he ordered absently as her head rested on top of his shoulder. The weight of her supporting itself on him felt so right, like a missing piece had just been found.

Drowsiness settled into Lori's bones and she yawned softly. Her eyes felt heavy and the lids dropped. Lashes to the cheeks, she fell asleep, content to bask in the warmth Thorin's body provided. Nonchalantly, his arm dropped to her waist and Lori pushed herself deeper into his side.

Grey eyes scrutinized the night view. Memories flooded his brain and Thorin was lost in their sea. He saw it all, in vivid colours. His mind's eyes saw Smaug's attack and his sister's horrified face and whip of fire sprouting from the beast's mouth. Thrain's bellowed orders sounded in his ears as the flames licked his skin. The sinking feeling of helplessness gripped him and the rage of old simmered beneath the surface.

Fahr's voice filled his head, urging him on. Thorin could still see his brother-in-law stepping in front of Dis, his axe ready to hack through anything to keep his wife safe. Fahr had loved Dis for as long as Thorin had known him. His sister had liked him from get-go too. His younger brother Frerin had caught Thorin's arm and pulled him away from the carnage and mayhem.

Smaug's assault had been a heavy blow to his people. They were forced out of their own halls as that pest made a nest on top of the gold the dwarves had worked so hard to mine. Their home was no more. The folk of Durin became wonderers, seeking work where they could find it, leading a humble life where there should have been plenty. How the mighty had fallen! Thorin remembered that once, as a child no older than twenty winters, he had thought the walls and gates of the Dwarf City could not be conquered. For who would challenge the giants and hope to win?

The young prince had learned much since that time. Giants could be brought down by a breeze and no city, no matter how grand, could withstand all manners of attack. Smaug had confirmed it, so had the orcs. His very mind balked at the thought of those tainted creatures. Azog had cut his grandfather's head off with just a swing of his weapon, leaving them leaderless as well as homeless. All duties that were supposed to fall on his father's shoulders were placed on his, the son of Thror having disappeared.

All around him those dearest to his heart were dying. His brother Frerin fell to the swords of orcs too. Then it was the time for Dis to go, some decades later. Fili had been no more than fifty and his brother forty, children yet, when due to a strange illness Dis followed Thror in the afterlife. Fahr had been torn by grief; the wound had not yet healed for his brother-in-law. Truthfully neither had Thorin's. Time had not stopped the bleeding for either, not when everything reminded him of all they've lost in such short time.

The peace he found with Lori had been a most welcome change. Her presence calmed him; like a cold hand to the sooth over the fever that plagued him. Dis would have liked her. Most likely his sister would have enjoyed teasing her; such was her way of showing affection. The dark demons ate at him in his more unpleasant dreams. There had been times Thorin wanted to fall asleep and not open his eyes come morning. But his was the duty and he could not, wouldn't, shrink from it. Part honey and part poison, he was caught between being blessed and damned, walking on the thin line ready to bent one way or the other at any moment.

He had thought nothing would drive him other than his mission. Then she happened. Thorin glanced at the woman resting peacefully at his side. Like a lifeline thrown by the Valar she appeared in front of him when he least expected it, when he had almost come to accept there would be no salvation for him. Cruel were they, the gods that toyed with their destinies on a whim. Had he met Lori years ago in the sculpted halls of Erebor or in his exile home of Ered Luin, she would have probably been his long ago. But such was their fate. And one could do nothing against such higher powers.

The dwarven king tried to imagine it, the life he would have led with her had there not been such lengths separating them. Would she have been impressed by the grandeur of the court? Would she have been happy there with him? Perhaps she could have been. And if he failed to take Erebor back would she still remain by him? That question had not been worth thinking about. This woman had devotion written on her face; Thorin did not doubt that her heart once given was given for life. But the real question was, would she consent to giving him her heart?

There was no denying the attraction between them and Thorin knew that in his case it ran deeper than mere yearning. But Lori was young, therefore impressionable. What she felt for him could as well be hero worship. Nay, he would have to wait for her to figure out what she wanted. And then, if her feelings were the same as his he would wed her. If not, he'd try to persuade her. His mind made up, Thorin gazed at her again.

In the darkness her face had looked pale, dark lashes brushing her cheek. Full lips relaxed, her expression unreadable. Lori was a peaceful sleeper it seemed. She had snuggled into him and kept to that position, only slightly moving from time to time. But she had remained glued to him for whatever reason.

The first rays of a shallow sun climbed over the horizon. There was still time until the dwarves were to wake. Thorin would let them sleep for now. The journey would not be getting any easier, so proper rest would be hard to come by.

"You are fond of her," a voice Thorin recognized as Balin's whispered faintly. "Time waits for no one, lad."

"I know," came the weary answer. "She is yet young Balin. Very young. And very different."

"But an adult by the standards of her race and very much so in mind," the older dwarf supplied. "Look after your own happiness for others will look for theirs even in the detriment of yours. You cannot expect to have any gain with no risk."

"It's not so easy, my friend," Thorin confessed quietly. He would not want to wake the girl and have her hear of his feelings like this. But she did not even stir. "There is much to lose."

"When has it ever been easy?" Balin returned with a twinkle in his old eyes. "Tread delicately but make yourself understood. Make sure she knows what it is you want of her. As you've said she is a young one and of little experience."

Before Balin could turn and go back to his place Thorin dared one more request. "Balin, do not get into too many bets. And keep my nephews away from this matter."

Unapologetically the dwarf smirked. "They only wish to help. They too like your choice and would see it sealed in the shortest of time."

"That is exactly what worries me," Thorin muttered under his breath. "I do not seek their help. They tend to bring out the worst in any situation."

Balin shrugged but said no more. Let Thorin do things his way if that was what he desired. The woman was his anyway whether he laid claim to her in an hour or one season. Bedsides it would give the lass time to accommodate and grow to have a better understanding of them all. She was a fine woman; would be an even finer queen Valar be willing.

Awakened for no apparent reason, Lori lifted her head from its place, barely shifting through the layers of unconsciousness. Her slow movement was enough to alert Thorin to her state.

"Too early," she complained into the material of his coat, reflexively hiding her face from the rising sun. "The sun is not even fully up yet."

"Go back to sleep," Thorin urged, gently depositing her head back to its previous spot.

"I've slept on your shoulder for a whole night," Lori realised with a start, dragging her head away. "I'm so sorry."

"I believe you owe me no apology. It was I who allowed you to go on as you were," he noted dully. "But it was no burden, be assured."

Still a bit shy, Lori bit her lip but nodded her head. "I see. I would have so hated to inconvenience you," she explained as if talking to herself. "My gratitude, for letting me use your shoulder as support and for lending me this," she continued by giving him back the long coat. "Were you not cold?"

"Nay. I was well," he answered with a smile she had not seen on his face before. He looked as if something unknown to her was going on, just for a short second; then it was gone. His face became its usual mask.

Lori could not, for the life of her, be so uncouth as to ask what he was hiding. Perhaps he was only just recovering from having to relieve the loss of his home through telling her of Erebor. "I'm glad for that. And before I forget, a good morning to you," she spoke before getting up on her feet. "I am going to the river for a few moments."

"Good morning to you too," Thorin reacted swiftly. "Do not stay long. We are leaving soon."

After she was gone, Balin approached him once more. "I would not wait long if I were you. Remember that she may yet attract the eyes of others. Now that you have something to ponder, I shall go wake the others."

* * *

**_A/N: I don't believe I have much to say. I've been thinking whether I should introduce some scenes of a more intimate nature in the next chapter. Do not think anything too radical. I am talking about a few kisses at most. Maybe you could help me out. I will wait for your reviews, thus for whatever you have to say about my idea._**

**_Of course I have other plans too. Like, for instance, a little amusing bit including Fili and Kili offering unwanted advice and clearly inappropriate information to the blushing maiden of the story. I might introduce something along those lines. I'll have to see about Bilbo also._**

**_I'll try to update next week but don't count on it as I am still a little bit busy. Have yourselves a good night and an even better week ahead. _**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the cries sounded through the forest. Lori had just finished washing her face and filling a pouch with water when it happened. She concentrated her sight on a point far in the distance only to realise it was moving alarmingly fast towards her, dust rising off of the ground in its wake.

As quick as a flash, she turned tail and ran towards camp. Whatever it was, there was no good news to be heard, she could feel that deep in her bones. Pushing against all her limits to reach her destination, Lori practically flew over the dewy grass, sunlight burning on her heels.

"Something's coming!" she yelled over to her companions once she was close enough so that they may hear her. It had been senseless, of course, as Gandalf himself had only earlier told them the same thing.

Unceremoniously she was pulled and whirled around so Thorin shielded her from the approaching danger. On instinct she hooked her fingers into his shoulder, sending a silent message. "Stay behind me," he told her, muscles hardening in his back due to tension.

Two rows of rabbits came flying from within the bushes and trees, pulling along a wooden sled. Lori's eyebrows rose almost to touch her hairline. She had not thought it possible to use such small animals for hauling the weight of a sleigh and a man. Perched on top of the structure was a man dressed in brown, looking at least unhinged to the eyes of the hobbit girl. He repeated the same words she had heard at the river and scrutinized them all in apparent confusion. Wide eyes, of the darkest onyx Lori had ever seen, travelled from one person to another, as if he was bewildered to see them there.

"Radagast," Gandalf greeted the stranger, with obvious delight in his voice. "It's Radagast the Brown," the wizard explained, going closer to the other man. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Gandalf," Radagast rasped, big eyes going wider in his small face. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" he whispered urgently to Gandalf, seemingly ready to share some dark secret.

"Yes?" the grey wizard asked, eyes narrowing at the news.

For a moment Radagast looked as if he would say something, then his eyes got glazed over and he seemed to have lost his thoughts. His face scrunched in rumination, before he forgot again. "Just give me a moment," he said at last. "No. I had a thought and now I've lost it, it was-it was right on the tip of my tongue!" he exclaimed. "Oh it's not a thought at all," he spoke a moment later, rolling his tongue out, "it's only just a stick insect."

Bilbo turned his baffled stare to Lori who could barely make anything of the new arrival. At least the dwarves had laid down their weapons. It was clear that whoever this Radagst was, he would not harm them. Lori wondered if he could harm anyone, really. Not likely she decided as she watched the man talk to Gandalf. Both wizards had left the party for a more secluded spot.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is peculiar?" Nori ventured, axe propped on his shoulder.

Dwalin replied something back which angered the dwarf and they got in a scuffle. Ori was trying to separate them but he only managed to get himself a few good punches. The others paid no attention to the brawling duo, instead focused on reading Gandalf's expression. Whatever Radagast was telling their wizard, it was clearly nothing pleasant.

A sharp howl split the silent forest in the next moment. Bilbo's snapped his head up. "Was that a wolf?" His voice was filled with worry at the prospect of facing such an animal.

Continuing his question, Lori followed with, "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur answered, turning in a direction he thought the sound had come from.

Out of the opposite side a huge wolf like creature jumped at them, its intent clear. A shout of terror was ripped from Lori's throat as she unconsciously pulled back. The dwarves had taken out their weapons, Kili even shot an arrow which soared past her head hitting a warg which had been about to close its sharp teeth around her. Unfortunately its partner was still up.

Misfortune would see to it that Lori did not make it unruffled. The beast still on its feet lunged for her. In that moment Lori slipped, terror taking over her, but not before she could pull her sword out. With closed eyes and a praying heart she waited for something, anything to happen. A yelp of pain and something sticky on her hands made her open her eyes.

The only things she consciously registered was Thorin's sword that slashed through the warg she had just wounded. She did not even hear them speak. And the blood. Lori whimpered at the sight of the red substance coating her hands in a sickly crimson colour. Her stomach roiled at the sight and the smell. She had not even taken note of the fact that she was shaking like a leaf. The sob she was about to release got caught in her dry throat and tears pricked her eyes. She was in shock.

Covered arms pulled her to her feet and held her steady. It was good that whoever this person was they had thought to hold her even after lifting her for Lori was sure that on her own she would have collapsed. Sounds rushed past her ears yet she paid them no mind. Her eyes were fixed on her blood-spattered hands still clutching her weapon. The grip was so tight that her knuckles had turned white. More yells and one of the hands holding her letting go, Lori's eyes travelled to the corpse on the ground. Valar, why was there blood on her hands?

Thorin thought his heart had stopped for a second, when the warg attacked Lori. It had only worsened as she fell down. Luckily for the girl, her quick reflexes worked in her favour and she managed to wound the fiend. A blow of his sword ended the warg's existence. However the little hobbit woman was shaken. So much so that she was a quivering mess in his arm. Her fingers were curled around the handle of her blade and the blood seemed to have rushed out of them. Thorin eased the blade out of her grip, placing the steel where it belonged. She had yet to look up.

Left with little choice, he dragged her after him. They were being hunted by a pack of orcs. Now was not the time or place to offer her comfort. Gandalf's friend had momentarily distracted the enemy but Thorin was well aware that such a diversion would not keep the foe away for long. They ran after Gandalf who was leading them in unknown territory. The wargs would soon feel their scent.

His prediction turned out to be true. From behind a rock they saw an orc rider approaching, his warg sniffing the ground. Lori buried her face in his shoulder, both hands coming around the arm he was holding her with. Had it not been for the clothes covering his skin her nails would have probably ripped through his flesh, so strong was her clutch. Thorin signalled Kili to shoot the beast and its rider. His nephew did so, but the other orcs were also alerted of their position.

Managing to take down a few of the enemies was all the dwarves could do before they were on the run again. Over the golden planes they darted to a rock with a tunnel in it. "Quickly! All of you!" Thorin ordered them in, pushing Lori first. Still in her unresponsive state she stumbled through, followed by the rest of the group. He was the last to enter after Fili and Kili.

An unknown horn sound tore through the sky. Lori latched herself onto the only safe thing she knew of in her condition. Instinct drove her back into Thorin's arms, bloody hands smearing the substance on his limb. She could not quite get what was going on. A body fell in the small cave eliciting a grasp from her. Blood gushed from the orc's injury and Lori hid her face from the vision. Moments later she could feel her feet automatically moving to the pull of someone else. Her only response was to hurry after Thorin whose large steps ate the earth away.

The passage they were going through was crammed, making it impossible for Lori to completely hold onto Thorin. Even so her hand had not let go of his. If anything Thorin himself reassured her of his presence with a secure grip. Lori looked up in silent wonder. The sun shined through the crack, She could feel herself relaxing, little by little. Her trembling also subsided along with the wild beating of her heart. They walked on until the narrow path gave way to magnificent scenery.

Nestled between tall mountains, a white city shined in the sunlight. Trees played between marble houses. Lori had never seen such structures. They were simply breathtaking.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name," Gandalf spoke, correctly reading the amazement of the hobbits' faces.

"Rivendell," Bilbo whispered to himself in recognition.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea," the wizard continued, making his way through the dwarves.

Leaving the girl on her own, Thorin walked close to Gandalf. "This was you plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf warned, slightly irritated.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin asked, disbelief on his lips. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," the old man agreed. "But we have questions that need to be answered," he put forward. "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Umber eyes regarded the exchange with interest. Lori had not moved one inch from the spot Thorin had left her in. She was not yet feeling strong enough to take to the hills, although the soft grass looked wonderful. Doing the one thing that required no more than mechanical movement, Lori followed after the dwarves. They had apparently come to a decision about that which should be done. Lori looked around, the calm atmosphere helping ease her raw nerves.

"Mithrandir," a soothing voice spoke, Lori's head instinctively being drawn to it.

A tall being came down granite stairs. He was an elf, she decided, after carefully inspecting him. She could barely reach his elbow, such was his height and his appearance was dark. Although his hair was not the colour of night sky, it was still a few shades darker than hers. Gandalf spoke to him in the elven tongue so she could understand anything, but the language in itself was pleasant to her ears, flowing and rolling. The elf's whole aura had a shine to it that attracted her eyes like bees to honey.

Next to her Thorin watched the same scene with different eyes; his stare burned through the elf. Turning his head away his gaze fell to Lori. She was glancing around timidly, admiration seeping in those fine orbs. When her stare turned to Gandalf's interlocutor Thorin's heart involuntarily squeezed. A strange sense of dissatisfaction took hold of him only to ease when Lori tremulously slipped her hand in his.

Galloping hooves hit the stone pavement. The whole dwarven company turned in time to see elven riders coming straight towards them. A circle formed around Lori and Bilbo who were pushed, for their own protection, to the center. Meanwhile Gandalf conversed with the elf that seemed to lead them; Lori thought he was the one called Elrond. They were even invited to dine in his halls.

Although reluctant, Thorin accepted. They were all tired; a little rest would do them good. Not to mention that Lori might still be dazed from her encounter with the warg. The girl had stopped trembling, but she was not entirely calm; he could tell by the way her eyes darted left and right in silent worry and her unconscious gestures of dread.

Elrond seemed to have caught it too for he levelled a questioning glance at Gandalf. The wizard accounted the situation that led them to seek refuge with the elves. "She is but stunned. Hobbits seldom have to face such dangers and her life has been a sheltered one."

"To be forced to face a direct attack, she must have been frightened," Elrond deduced, fingers entwining. "There is a storm raging within her. I fear the marks this experience has left on her will not fade so easily."

"She will be fine," Thorin declared. Those words had been for his own comfort; he would not like to believe that Lori would come out of this as anything but alright.

The elf scrutinized him, grey eyes seeing far beyond. Not many knew that Lord Elrond had the gift of foresight and would sometimes see certain things before they happened. It was a terrible curse to know the future yet be powerless to change it. But it was his, and better him than any other unfortunate soul.

"Greatness crowns her," Elrond replied simply, offering no other explanation. The grandson of Thror evidently cared for the hobbit maiden and she for him. Their eyes spoke of this affection as clear as the stars shone in the night sky. From his horse he had seen the way Thorin had pushed the woman behind, defending her against what he thought was danger. His eyes had also picked up the anxiousness the female had displayed when she thought something might happen to him.

There would be time enough to help them after they had all eaten. Everyone was led into the elven halls, through wide corridors of pearly limestone, until they reached a vast room. Food had been already brought and the guests were invited to have a seat and fill their stomachs. A few of the dwarves had pulled faces at the vegetables on the table but nonetheless had eaten with gusto. The lack of meat did not mean they would not enjoy whatever they could.

"So pretty," a voice said from behind her, startling the hobbit woman. She had been seated with the dwarves, Thorin, Gnadalf, Balin and Bilbo had taken their seats next to Lord Elrond, so it could not have been one of them. The tone belonged to another kind, an elf by it smoothness and flow. "You are no dwarf maiden. How very entertaining."

Turning her head slightly, Lori came face to face with a silver haired elf. He was crouching down so they were at the same level and smiled at her kindly. Offering a smile of her own, Lori answered him, "Nay, I am not of the race of dwarves. I am a hobbit."

"Halfling?" he asked more to himself than to her. "My, what a sweet individual you are. I am called Lithonion. What is thy name?"

"Why do you ask, oh curious one?" Kili interrupted. The elf was getting too close to his uncle's woman and she was blatantly unaware. This could not continue.

"Kili! He is only being polite," Lori reprimanded, mortified at boy's rudeness. "My name is Lorena."

"Lorena?" Fili too meddled in a more subtle manner. "I did not know that. I thought you were Lori."

The hobbit laughed. "Lori is just a pet name given to me by a cousin who could never really get my name right. In the end it stuck. You may also call me Lori, Lithonion."

A half smile lingered on the elf's lips. "Very well, Lori. I hope to see you again." Lithonion had been one of the riders at the city gates. He had seen Lori hide behind the dwarven king and their bond had not escaped his notice. But she was no dwarven lady and that baffled him. Curiosity pushed him to talk to her; his earlier conviction was only reaffirmed. Whether she knew it or not, those around her considered Lori their leader's woman.

"Don't talk to him anymore, Lori," Kili cautioned, eyes travelling to his uncle who was thankfully busy with something else. "Elves are tricky creatures. One may never know what they truly wish of you." He dared not tell her that if Thorin had seen the exchange nothing good would have happened.

"Yes, you must look after yourself," Fili added calmly. "And so must we. You are one of our own now."

"One of your own?" Lori parroted, voice muffled by surprise. Only then had Fili understood the implications of what he had said. Happily, Lori had not seen any of those insinuations, simply marvelling at the strangeness of the form. "Of course, we're friends. Thank you for your concern but I think he meant no harm."

The brothers said no more but were silently considering all sorts of plans to keep the elf away from Lori. Their uncle would likely fall in a rage if that elf as much as looked at the hobbit girl the wrong way.

Shortly after, Thorin, Blain, Elrond, Gandalf and Bilbo left. Lori did not know for what, she only knew that she was on her own as the other dwarves each had something to occupy their time with or were being led to their rooms. A chill travelled down her back and she whirled around.

Lithonion stood before her, the same lazy smile from before resting on his face. "Have you been left alone, sweet maiden?" His face grew serious. "Forgive me. I should not be addressing you as such. I shall show you wherever you wish to go."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lori thought about his proposal. "Is there anywhere I could wash? You see, being attacked by orcs and wargs tends to make one," she paused searching for the right word.

"Unsettled?" Lithonion supplied. "Of course, follow me." He led her to a dark haired young woman who smiled brightly upon her whilst listening to what the fellow elf said. She replied something in a language Lori did not understand before addressing her in the common tongue.

"I shall prepare a bath for you if you will come with me. We shall take it to your rooms, yes?" she suggested, red lips stretching in a grin.

"That would be wonderful," Lori thanked both elves and followed the female. Along the way she received a few odd looks from her companion which she dismissed as interest. They were not much used to hobbits around these parts, after all.

It was nothing like that. It had more to do with the fact that news spread like wildfire. Elven culture was based upon much simpler rituals than others. Those in the courtyard with eyes to see had seen the connection between dwarf and hobbit for what it was and had quite naturally assumed that they were lovers. To an elf if two persons shared the same kind of love for one another they were automatically considered a couple, even before tying their bodies together.

Lori was ushered in a spacious room from where the elf maiden led her to a bathroom. A tube had been filled with steaming water. "Shall I leave you? Or do you require assistance?"

"No. No, I'm fine, thank you," the Halfling responded, patiently waiting for the other to retreat.

"Then disrobe and I will bring you back some clothes, while yours are to be mended." Lori made to protest as she already had clean articles in her backpack. "I will accept no refusal."

"Very well," she complied, pulling off of her form the garments. Her face went red at the unabashed stare she got from the elf but said nothing as the woman left. Lori climbed into the warm water, letting it soothe her aching muscles. Inwardly she let out a breath of relief. For the first time since leaving the Shire she was in no real hurry and in no danger. "I'm going to enjoy this moment."

The warm liquid sloshed around her. Feeling with her hands, Lori managed to grad a bar of soap. She smiled to herself while rubbing it to her skin. There was nothing a nice bath could not cure. But she had to admit that the warg had scared her half to death. Good thing that she was not alone, otherwise not even dust would have been left of her. Lori closed her eyes and let go completely.

In the meantime, down the hall, between closed doors, a secret council was being held. Three males stood around a round table, their best grave faces on. They spoke in hushed voices, lest someone hear them and thwart their plans. The firelight flickered against their clothes and armours, greatly contributing to the atmosphere.

"For the love of Elbereth, why did you drag me here?" Bilbo hissed at the gleeful duo before him. Not long ago he was minding his own business when the two dwarves sneaked behind him and pulled the poor hobbit away, capes fluttering in their wake.

"Come, come now, Bilbo," Kili tried to placate him. "You know very well the reason for which you are here."

Fili placed a wide hand on the Halfling's shoulder while giving him a deliberate smile. "It is essential that you help us on this, brother."

"No." Bilbo shook his head, mouth arranging itself in a pout. "I have done enough as it is. If there is anything to be, they will find it on their own."

"Well yes, but that does not mean we are not allowed to give them a push in the right direction," Fili articulated with fervent fire burning in his eyes.

"A shove even," Kili completed. Bilbo glared at the him and he quickly amended, "A gentle shove. In the right direction."

"You're incorrigible," Bilbo complained. His eyes rose to the ceiling in aggravation. "Whatever you do, if Lori gets hurt in any way, you will not be exempted from my punishment."

The blond dwarf gaped in mock shock. "We would never."

Both dwarves were shot a disbelieving look which had them laughing. "So maybe we would mildly provoke her. But we would never really harm her. Uncle would have our heads for that. Dwarven laws are very strict."

"For hurting a woman?" the hobbit questioned. He knew next to nothing about the rules of his companions. "You would be killed?"

"For hurting uncle's woman, yes," came the reply. "Generally speaking assaulting a woman is a serious crime, not only against her but also against her family. Such acts are punishable by the removal of limbs and sometimes even by death. But here I'm referring to those acts that grieve one whenever he hears of them."

"Why not just kill them?" Bilbo pressed, finding it extremely interesting. In the Shire it was almost never heard of any such happenings.

"So that he, whoever he is, may look upon his missing part and always remember the shame of his acts," was the answer the brothers gave to him. They seemed to completely agree with this sort of punishment. "Killing him would be too easy."

"And too merciful," added the other. "The woman he pilfered, on the other hand, she would have to live with what had been done to her for as long as she breathes."

"I think we have heavily deviated from our point," Bilbo said after a moment of complete silence. "Anyway, let them be. Understood?" They offered no answer. "Do you understand what I've just said?!" Bilbo insisted.

The quick agreement did nothing to reassure him, but Fili and Kili left before he could extract any promises from them. Yet he now knew that Lori was relatively safe. Whatever pranks those two pulled it would be nothing too drastic. Or so Bilbo hoped. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Few things had the power to surprise Thorin. He was a worldly man, good decades having passed by him. And yet here he was stunned into petrifaction. The last thing he had expected to see when entering the room assigned to him had been a freshly bathed maiden. All thoughts of Gandalf, Elrond and moon runes flew out of his mind for the moment. What man would be able to think of any of those when treated to such a view. In front of his very eyes, bathed in silvery light, stood Lori brushing a comb through her hair. The still damp tresses dripped beads of water on the ground, looking even darker now against the white dress she wore. Ivory fabric wrapped around her curves in a gentle caress, giving a general outline of her form.

Caught by surprise herself, Lori turned her head to the door which had creaked with movement. Hazel met ash in a violent clash. She opened her mouth to say something but no words left her lips. Confusion clouded her thoughts. Had there been some sort of mistake? Lori bit her lip, the fallen comb long forgotten at her feet. The elven woman who had brought her here had said these were her rooms. Had she been mistaken? Or had Thorin been lead astray?

"How come you are here?" Lori finally asked, defeating the silence which had settled between them. Her voice broke the spell which engulfed them.

"Elves," Thorin replied simply. Then he clarified, "When we arrived here you were unwell. In using me as support, we have given them a certain impression."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not think," she warily combed her fingers through her hair, taking it out of her face, "that they would see it as such. I'm only causing trouble again."

"You have misunderstood me," Thorin interrupted her. "We, none of us, dissuaded them." She quietly regarded him, trying to understand what he was saying. "And to be fair, nor would I want to."

It now started to make sense to Lori, Lithonion's surprise, and Kili and Fili warning her. She needed to hear it though. "And what does that mean?" If this was a game, she would not be able to take it.

"It means that," he paused, stepping closer to her, "they understood where we stand." He swept a stray strand behind her ear, "It means that while they attributed far too much to what is between us at the moment, they were not wrong about my care for you." His eyes challenged her to speak, to state her own confession is she did have feelings for him.

"This is all new to me," Lori whispered, leaning into the hand brushing her cheek. "All that I really know is that until you I felt lost. You gave me something I know not how to name, I just feel that I've found myself when I met you. If that is love, then I love you." Lori tilted her head up, looking straight into his eyes. "You've changed me. I would not wish to be without you."

A kiss was dropped to her forehead. "Nor would I. You are not the only one changed," he assured her.

"Now what?" Lori breathily inquired, a little overwhelmed by their proximity and his tender gesture. "I am counting on you to lead here."

"The blind leads the blind," Thorin chuckled. "It would be best to take things as they are. Let us live in the here and now."

"I could do that," Lori agreed. "The here and now makes me happy." Daringly she threw her arms around him in an embrace.

Surprised by the bold act, Thorin automatically pulled her frame further against him, securely holding her. He could not help thinking that just this once the elves were helpful. She was leaning into him, an unknown sweet scent stealing over his senses. There was no resistance from her when he pulled away, hands lingering to her waist.

"Stay with me," she invited in a murmur. Her arms fell to her sides and she waited for his reply.

Although he knew she had not meant anything by it, Thorin felt a chill run down his spine in anticipation. "Would you be comfortable with that?"

"We've already shared a close proximity during resting hours. This is hardly any different," she answered.

He did not correct her. This was different. They were just the two of them. They would be sharing a bed, a large bed, but the width meant nothing. Thorin was flashed a vivid memory of her coiled around her cousin during sleep. If she were to wrap around him like that he could die a happy man having known what it was to bask in her love.

Her words had been brave, but Lori trembled inside. She loved him, she loved this man and she would not miss this chance to be close to him. If only her sisters could see her now! They would be so proud and mother would be even more so, if a bit surprised. Poor father, he would be mortified and shocked, demanding that she marry immediately, much like he had done to Gytha upon discovering her with her lover. Gytha had not even been remorseful, a mischievous light shone in her eyes as she happily walked down the aisle. Of course Lori was less inclined to such a display but she could now better understand her sister's behaviour.

Temptation ran high through Thorin at the unguarded sight she presented him with. Lori's trust in him was an absolute one if her actions spoke true. She was unquestionably shy and maybe even fearful of the novel situation she found herself in, but she was willing to try and it gladdened his heart.

One day soon Balin would be made a happy old man. Thorin had not forgotten his words. Time did indeed not wait for any and none had any certainty in this life. But Lori was his anchor. She was that unheard music that followed his heart and the sun rays that brought light to his world. It was simple really, he loved her. And she loved him too. Balin would be very happy in a short while.

In the end, after watching her fall asleep, Thorin stole out of the room. He would have a word with Lord Elrond. Lori was not his yet and as such he would not compromise her. Hobbits were bound to have rules of their own and until he found what they were, Thorin would not jump in headfirst. One last glance at the peacefully slumbering woman and he left. Once married within at least one of their laws, Thorin knew he would not need to part from her.

It was worth the waiting.

* * *

**_A/N: So, new chapter. As you see the kiss I promised you was there. I have decided against anything too rash. Lori is a beginner in this after all. And remember than Thorin ought to have some experience so he would know not to rush her. Kili and Fili did meddle, although their big plan is still in the making._**

**_Before you start, Lithonion was only curious. He has no feelings for Lori in the way Thorin does. The elf simply finds her fascinating. Besides I have already explained that the fair kind know she is off-limits. I mean that elf maiden barely managed to keep herself quiet._**

**_However don't celebrate just yet. There are perils ahead and you never know what I have up my sleeve. _**

**_I am waiting for your thoughts. :) _**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight streamed through billowing curtains, tackling the sleeping maiden. Lori shifted, hiding her face in the soft pillow. She had missed such small comforts since starting this journey, a soft pillow, a warm bed, and clean clothes. Hobbits were not made for wild forests and rainy nights. Creatures fundamentally centred on their relaxation, the Halflings were seldom willing to leave everything behind for a great adventure. Except maybe the Tooks. But Lori had not expected anything of that sort to happen to her. Yet here she was in Rivendell, in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and on a quest. Possibly she would have to face a dragon.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The light hit her and for a brief moment she was blinded by the intensity. Yes, she was in a city of elves. More importantly she had found her purpose. Who would have thought that Rudigar's shy and gentle daughter, the most sensible of his children, would embark on such a journey? Lori hadn't even dreamed of such things. And here she was, with more than she had anticipated. Her heart swelled in her chest as memories rushed into her foggy mind, the moon shining down on her and Thorin, the warmth of the embers and the feel of his lips against her forehead.

But where was Thorin? Her head snapped up, eyes looking around the room. Had he not stayed with her? Lori could remember his fingers entwining with hers and putting her head on his shoulder. Her body had glued itself to his side. Yet he was not here. Dragging herself out of bed, Lori let her feet hit the floor. She ran a hand through her now dried tresses and searched for her clothes. Those she found neatly stacked and inspected them. The elves sure knew how to work cloth. A smile lit her face. Lori pulled her clothes on in a hurry; she wanted to find Thorin.

She was just pulling her shirt on when a knock to the door interrupted her. She looked up, smoothing out any wrinkles and called whoever it was in. The large door opened without a sound. Lori greeted the visitor with a smile. "Good morning," she said.

"It is indeed," came the reply. Lithonion watched the hobbit female, keen eyes sensing the happiness within her. She glowed with it and it showed most delightfully. Her whole aura was changed. "You are well this morning."

"Very," she agreed. "Are the others up yet?" She was itching to run down the halls and looked for Thorin herself but given that she knew not the directions, her hands were tied.

As if reading her impatience, Lithonion offered her an impish smile. "Fear not sweet lady," he paused and turned to the door as if listening to something. The doors flew open and in came Fili and Kili. After them trailed an unsure Bilbo. All three paled when they saw Lithonion, but the elf simply bowed and turned back to the woman. "I wish you a clear path," he bent down to her and placed a silver necklace in her hand. "Farewell."

"What was he doing here?" Bilbo spoke in the aftermath of Lithonion's departure. "And what did he give you?"

Lori extended the elf's gift to the three men who studied it intently. "He wished me a safe road ahead. Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, we are," Fili assured her, his fingers holding the chain. "This is dwarven craft. Why would an elf have it?" Kili shrugged but prompted Fili to hand it back to its mistress. "It will not go unnoticed by uncle."

Feeling confused, Bilbo put a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Does it have any meaning?" He was referring to the gift. "Is there something we should know about it?"

Kili shook his head. "No. Its design is a bit uncommon but I do not think anything is dangerous about that. What I don't like is the elf's audacity." This he only whispered. "We have to go now. Hide that until the time is right."

With time pressing them Lori decided that all questions would best be left for some other time when they could be answered. There was something about the necklace given to her, she knew yet she could not figure it out. Perhaps it had something to do with dwarven tradition. Lori sighed, running after the other three men. If only things were simpler.

In the Shire she would not have had to second-guess her every step. There were a few simple rules to follow when courting someone. It was usually the man that made the first step by offering the girl he liked a trinket. If she was interested she would loop her hand through his when taking the offering. Her parents would inquire about the origin of her gift; if they agreed to the potential match the girl was given free reign of action. This simply meant that the couple would walk together and be close to one another even when company was present.

There was one thing a girl did when she decided it was time to strengthen the bond. She would invite her intended companion to dinner and would see to it that they have a few moments of privacy. Then, slowly, she would lean in and brush her lips to his mouth. This meant that she was willing to take a further step. Such feats usually ended in a proposal and a wedding. But what of dwarves? Did they not have any traditions regarding marriage?

Whatever had prompted the hasty departure; Lori could not help but wonder. Gandalf had not joined them, yet Thorin bid them all go. Of course now they had no ponies and they were forced to walk on foot. Even stranger, ever so slowly she had been pushed to Thorin's side. Although not understanding, she was well aware that something had changed in the way the dwarves regarded her. Could they, by any chance, know of her feelings for their king and vice versa? Kili and Fili seemed to by the way they shared glances and grinned in Bilbo's direction. Was her cousin not telling her something? Bilbo gave a look that spoke of warning and then turned to talk to Bifur.

Thorin watched the confusion play on Lori's face and almost smiled. Her chestnut brown hair had been simply bound, stopping stray strands from obscuring her view. It also made it impossibly easy to watch every expression that passed on her face. Every small detail that made up the visage he had come to enjoy watching was put on display, not hiding anything from roving eyes.

When he had come to check on her, early in the morning she had been asleep. Her face had relaxed in dreamless slumber and Thorin could not resist pressing another kiss, this time his lips touched the soft skin of her cheek. Lori had acknowledged the gesture with a content sigh. But now she looked to be in need of answers.

"What troubles you?" Thorin asked her. Lori shook her head in dismissal. "I know there is something on your mind. Let me be of help."

"Where is Gandalf?" Sometimes it was best to just change the subject. Lori fingered the thin chain in her pocket. "I have yet to see him this morning. And to be honest I am quite curious, why the sudden hurry to leave?"

"It was time for us to depart," Thorin said. "The elves would have tried to stop us had we not. I am afraid the matters are much more complicated than they seem at first glance."

At his words Lori let go of the necklace and focused her entire attention on him. "The things most worth it are hardly ever simple." Luminous eyes conducted an intense inspection. She had to ask him now before her courage deserted her. "What are we? Right now, I mean. What are we?"

It took him a second before he could understand her question for what it was. Thorin took her hand inconspicuously. "What do you want us to be?" His words seemed to startle her. "I cannot make any promises to you. My duty is first to my people, I must get Erebor back. It is a task not easily done. And even if I should succeed, there is no guarantee I will remain alive to enjoy it."

"Your love is enough for me." She squeezed his hand in reassurance, searching his eyes with her own. "I am not looking for any promise. I have no need of them. My confusion stems from the fact that I hardly know how your men regard this."

So she worried about being accepted. Thorin ran his thumb across the skin of her hand. "It is not their business to judge. Should they have any complaints they will voice them to me. Worry not about such things. The choice is mine and there is no one else I want but you."

"And if they do not agree?" she could not help questioning. "Thorin we come from very different circles. You are a king and I'm a woman of little to no consequence. Why, in the name of Iluvatar, do you think they would just accept? I imagine they would like it more if you were to seek an advantageous match. Not to mention that we're entirely different species."

"I cannot deny that," Thorin responded, dark eyes fixing her with a stare. "It would be regarded as most productive. But it is not needed. It would be of no use as there are already allegiances amongst the clans and all houses are kin in one form or another." He paused and sought to keep her attention firmly on him. "Not unlike other races, we put the basis of every thriving marriage on love. The mutual attraction must be there. There is little to be said about social standing in such matters as usually the male dwarf and female dwarf will be working together. They will make of life whatever they wish. As for your concern about different species, there have been kings before to take wives of another kind. The point can hardly stand."

"I do not wish to be a cause of trouble for you, nor do I wish to burden you further. I love you, just remember that. Whatever happens, I love you." What she had said to him was part of a pledge. She had found it in an old tome, a few lines in a poem. It told the tale of who lovers who could only be together in dreams. Yet they had promised eternal love to one another.

"And I you. Let the world speak, it will not sway my love for you." Thorin smiled at her. He did not dare make another move. But he would have wished it was just the two of them.

Bilbo was ready to smack the dwarves. He gaped at the two brothers goofing around and making assumptions, one more dull than the other. The hobbit sighed. "Stop it! I swear you are the worst!"

"But it makes perfect sense," Fili insisted before taking a gulp of whatever drink he had with him. Bilbo would not have been surprised if it were mead. Valar knew the boy was acting drunk.

"Brother is rights, Master Baggins," Kili said, dark eyes settling on the couple walking ahead. "They are a newly formed pair. It is only right that they share such expectations with the other. "

"In what realm exactly?!" Bilbo growled. "They've known each other for such little time it would be absurd to even think it."

"It takes but a moment for the arrow of love to pierce you," Kili noted proudly. "I see no point in waiting any longer."

"Nicely put, little brother," Fili complimented in an amused voice. "Master Baggins, love does not depend on time, at least not to us. It would strike me as odd if you hobbits, with a shorter lifespan, would want to unnecessarily prolong the process."

The Halfling was stunned into silence. He shook his head in despair and thought over what the brothers had said. They were, of course, merely teasing at first, but if it was true, Bilbo was unsure he could just let it slide. It had been pointed out, quite innocently, that the king and the girl had grown awfully close since the encounter with the elves. Then there had been a moment of general wonder. Something had changed between the two and Bilbo had an idea of what that was. Soon he would no longer hold the guardianship of his cousin.

It was not that it displeased him. Bilbo would have liked nothing more than to see her happy, but she was playing with a double-edged sword. This happiness of hers could turn to grief in the blink of an eye. Dangers lurked in every dark corner just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I just want her happy and safe," he finally said, darting a look to Lori. "She is in my care. I am responsible for her."

"And now she is also in our care. We would not let any harm come her way," Fili assured the hobbit. "I speak for all when I say that she may count on our protection. And best of all she had Kili and I."

"That only serves to bring me doubt," came the prompt jab. "I am grateful that you see things like that."

"We only live once," Kili said, pulling at the reins of his pony. "And for some life deals more harsh blows than for others. They deserve the light bestowed upon them." He stopped and scowled. "Look at what you're doing to me. I'm starting to sound like Master Gandalf."

The party made their way through golden hills, the sun shining upon all. A light breeze travelled along with them as they advanced at a steady pace. They went on and on until grass met stone, soft green chafed along shadowed grey. Lori climbed over, barely feeling the pebbled against her feet. Although the Shire had little to offer in mineral variety, she had gotten accustomed to these unbeaten tracks. Her hand securely held in Thorin's, she could barely care about the unsettling sensation that passed over her.

Emerald was lost to rock and hues of grey, Lori turned her head to see the grass far behind. They were continuously climbing over a tricky path. The road narrowed further until they could only walk one behind the other. Lori was caught between Thorin and one of the other dwarves, carefully placing her feet on slippery rocks. It helped none that the gentle drizzle that had started unexpectedly turned into pouring rainfall.

From behind she could hear a commotion. She gently arched her head the other way only to gasp a moment later. Bilbo had almost fallen but luckily for him Dwalin had been quick enough to save him. "Thank you Elbereth," Lori whispered in relief. "Thanks you for keeping him safe." She could not imagine what she would have done had he fallen.

However before she could think of it anymore, a yell caught everyone's attention. A boulder bigger than a hobbit's house crashed into the mountain they were climbing. It broke into pieces adding to the downpour. And the thunderstorm turned into a thunder-battle. Lori backed herself against the stony wall, waiting for the smaller boulders to stop falling. In front of her eyes a mountain started rising, stretching limbs as if to prepare. It grabbed a huge, heavy rock aiming it. The dwarves screamed of stone giants.

And they were. Those were stone giants! Lori watched in horror-struck fascination as another giant rounded the mountain, getting hit and falling. In that moment the path they were on started shaking violently. A crack formed underneath Lori's feet. She was swiftly pulled by a pair of strong arms as to avoid being squashed or falling off. She looked to Kili and thanked him silently. Apparently they too had been unknowingly walking over one of the giants. In the tumult they had been separated from the others. Lori could faintly hear Fili calling his brother, but they did not move. It was too risky with the way the giants fought.

A particularly heart stopping fright came when, after being punched, the beast crashed. They pummelled downwards into a heavy stone mass as the storm raged on. Kili grabbed Lori's waist and crushed her to his chest, deflecting any oncoming hits with his own body. He was about to receive one particularly nasty blow that Lori managed to sidetrack so it only hit his shoulder. Although he made no sound she could feel the vibrations and wished something could be done to ease his pain. But is seemed that nothing needed to be done after all. Looking over her saviour's shoulder she could see a fast approaching bulk of rock. She closed her eyes. This was it. Her arms wrapped around Kili in a show of support and also to stop him from looking back.

"It shall be fine," the young dwarf murmured in her ear, like a parent warding off a child's nightmare, "all shall be fine, _namadith_."

The cry caught in her throat refused to be expelled so Lori could only nod, clinging to him. The impact had been expected but it did not mean it hurt any less. Sharp stones bit into her skin, little cuts now decorating her arms. She could only clench her teeth and hope Kili would be fine too. It took only a split-second for the pressure to be relieved and voices to flood to their position. Light headed and a tad frightened Lori could barely tell that the giants had stopped moving. Still she could feel the rain on her skin which meant she was alive yet.

Kili rose with effort, rolling over so the water drops may fall on his face also. "I told you naught would harm you, _namadith_." He eyed her warily when she did not reply. She was breathing hard, clearly trying to calm herself.

Sensing eyes on her Lori flashed a brief smile in Kili's direction. "Yes, you did. Thank you for defending me."

He replied something in the tongue of his people that she could not understand. Lori shrugged it off and let herself be pulled up by Fili who had run ahead of everyone else. The blond set her on her feet and then aided his brother despite Kili's protests. This went on under the watchful eyes of Thorin. The king had been overcome with despair at the thought of loosing one of those dear to him.

And as fate would have it, trouble tailed them with a vengeance. Just when they had thought they could breathe easily, Bilbo slipped and fell. Lori, who had been searching for him with her eyes, saw and called to Bofur. The dwarf dashed after the small creature, joined by Thorin. The managed to pull him back up at the last moment.

Scurrying through the throng of dwarves Lori pulled her cousin in a hug. "I thought I lost you." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and listened to his heavy panting.

"So did I for a moment there," Bilbo confessed, "so did I. I thought both of us were lost."

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin commented somewhere between concern and relief.

"No!" Thorin answered morosely. Lori could hear the anger in his voice and shuddered. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Struck by his words, Lori steeled her face before turning to level a glare his way. "Neither do I in that case," she shouted over the storm. "But like it or not, we're here. You forget that Gandalf saw something in my cousin if he was invited along. You should not be so quick to judge."

The look he gave her in return chilled her to the bone. He could be cruel when he wanted to be, this Lori found out. Angrily he turned away. "Dwalin!"

"You didn't have to do that," Bilbo said. "I can take care of myself. It is not worth getting into a fight over it."

"Oh, I know you Bilbo Baggins. You would have said nothing and given up altogether. But I won't let you do that." Lori chided, furiously brushing away dust from Bilbo's shoulder. "Prove to me that I was not wrong. Thorin will understand."

Rising to her feet Lori hurried into the cave after the others. She watched Dwalin check the cave, trying her best to ignore the pull Thorin had over her. She would let him think about what he had said a little more. The dwarves set themselves on the floor and she did the same, huddling in a corner, deaf to all the talk around her. She was tired and cold and scared, her mask of bravery was slowly slipping off.

"I will not apologise for what I know to be true." Lori looked up to the source of the voice. Thorin glanced down at her. "He had proven to be more trouble than I thought he'd be." The anger was not there, just resignation.

"I am not extremely useful either, if we look at it like that," she answered, lowering her gaze. "One word and we will be off your back. Just say it if you're so eager to be rid of us."

"Mahal's beard, woman," Thorin sighed in exasperation. "You are purposefully doing this, are you not? Understand that he is in constant danger. He did not want to join and I do not know why he did. But I would not send you back now." He laughed bitterly. "Even if I wanted to, I cannot. I would rather part with my own head than see you go."

"I persuaded him to join," Lori admitted as Thorin sat down next to her. "I insisted that he join and singed myself in too before he could stop me. He is not to blame. And even if you were to send me away I do not think you would succeed."

"And you are not concerned?" Thorin asked, surprise in his voice.

"I'm more than concerned. I'm terrified, really," she countered softly. "But I'm not the only one here. I am not alone and this gives me strength. True courage is not about being unafraid; it is about seeing something through in spite of that fear."

"_Or zayung ek,_" he let the words pass his lips. Lori listened to the rough language tickling her ears and closed her eyes. She could not understand exactly what he said to her but behind the sounds the sentiment was clear. "_Givashu ek._"

"What did you say?" she questioned leaning forward. "I've never hear such words before. Is that the dwarven language?"

"Aye, it is _Khuzdul_, the language of my forefathers," Thorin replied. "As for my words, I believe you have never heard any like them."

"But what do they mean?" He did not offer her a response. "Will you tell me? Please?"

He nodded his head. "Come closer." Lori did as she was told and listened to him whisper in her ear. "I love you. I treasure you." Each word was spoken in that deep gravelly voice of his that made her shiver.

"Could you repeat it?" There had been something about the way he said it. She couldn't get enough.

"_Or zayung un givashu ek,"_ Thorin complied, one arm sliding around her. He let her slightly blushing face rest on his shoulder, not caring that any may see. Lowering his chin atop her tresses, Thorin inhaled the scent she carried with her.

"I love you too," she murmured, her reply gliding over to his ears. Her fingers tangled in the silver gift she had forgotten in her pocket. Bringing it out she studied the piece, unaware that Thorin had seen it too.

"What is that?" She looked up at the question and pulled the necklace completely out.

"I am not sure myself," Lori let him look at it while telling him how she received it. "I do not know why he gave it to me, but Fili or Kili said it was made by dwarves."

"Whoever of the two said that, they were right." Thorin knew why it had been given to her.

Lord Elrond had subtly enquired about the status of their bond, and when told there was nothing between them, had just smiled wryly. Thorin had been dismissed yet the smile had not left the elf's face. Unbeknownst to anyone the Lord of Rivendell had a vision on the very night. He had seen and felt the joy that lay just a hair's breadth away. Almost within the king's reach but not quite there.

There were still enemies to face and many challenges to rise up to. The hobbit woman would need to have heart and faith, for darkness waited ahead. And in that night without end a creature lurked. A creature bent on destruction, lusting after wealth and most of all gold. Smaug was still asleep underneath his treasure but not for long. The beast would wake upon their approach. With its rising, so will the flames that consumed the nightmares of many a dwarf.

But if this foe fell happiness waited. If the son of Thrain succeeded in his quest there would be little to stop him from having the one he wanted. In his vision the child with dark hair laughed holding its hand out to the nightingale. Soft eyes lined with steel searched the night, clutching the light given. There was much resting on the shoulders of the yet born child and if this received life, a great role waited. For it had been written in the starts long before the existence of time that the hobbit-born offspring, fathered by the great dwarven king would someday be of aid to all existence.

Eru had wished it so and Aule had made it possible. Theirs were decisions unchanged and unchangeable. Thorin and Lori were bound by their very fate, destinies entwined, souls born to be unified. Gandalf had felt it too, the ripple in the life-force. The elven Lord had not lied when he said that the Halfling female wore the crown of greatness about her. It had been fated upon the first breath she drew that her life would be deeply connected to that of the heir of Erebor. The girl's mother had dreamt it yet never believed such a thing possible.

"I was told that it is harmless," Lori said tiredly, eyes falling closed.

Instead of answering or offering her any reassurance, Thorin searched the inner pocket of his coat. He extracted a small, thin ring out of it and held it out. Lori eyed the piece with some interest. "This was my mother's," he said simply and hooked it on the chain. "Turn around so I may fasten it to your neck."

Despite her surprise Lori languidly got up from her comfortable position and held her hair away. The felt the cold metal brush her skin and pebbles rose to its surface. The weight of the ring hung from her neck, she took it between her fingers and inspected the round ornament. It was a delicate thing with small veins carved into it in an intricate pattern. On its inside there was something written with dwarven runes.

"What does it say?" Lori asked, eyes trained on the unknown letters.

"_A ek, melek a or hurdu_," he spoke without looking. This gave Lori the impression that he knew the ring like the back of his own hand. "To you, the half of my heart. My mother gave it to me before she died. It is meant for the woman I shall one day take to wife."

"I will cherish your gift." Lori placed a palm to the ring, driving it into her chest. She waited a beat before saying, "Thorin, I know we have little certainty about the future but I would still like to make you a promise." Her voice was a whisper, but it did not matter as the other paid them no mind.

"Then by all means, speak," Thorin prompted her. "I wish to hear this promise of yours."

"Back home it is considered a somewhat advanced step done by couples who have been courting for some time, but I never was one for wasting time," she explain, settling in his embrace. "I swear to you Thorin, son of Thrain, that I am yours and no one else's. May Mother Earth bind us as one for my heart is yours and shall be for all time."

"What vow is this?" Thorin asked, curious as to the words she spoke.

"As I've said it is exchanged between couples and usually it is considered a binding oath." Lori gazed at him, waiting for what he had to say.

Rough fingers toyed with her silky dark strands. "Exchange? So both are supposed to say it?" She nodded. "May I know all then the name of your father?"

She was about to ask why when it hit her, "Of course, if you wish it. My father's name is Rudigar and my full name is Lorena."

"Lorena?" he tested the name, enjoying the way it rolled off of his tongue. "From the laurel tree. Wise choice. I swear to you Lorena, daughter of Rudigar, that I am yours and no one else's. May Mother Earth bind us as one for my heart is yours and shall be for all time." He kissed the top of her head, lips touching smooth locks.

"Is there any such vow within your culture?" Lori could not help posing, placing her hands on top of his.

"Nay. But the ring I gave you is considered a mark." She made a noise of wonder. "When courting a woman who had accepted to be wooed, it is customary that she receive a gift from her pursuer. It has to be something that others may see and know she is consciously promising herself to that particular person."

From the other side of the cave Balin smiled. He squinted his tired eyes catching the flash of silver. It gladdened his heart that someone had finally managed to bring down the lad's walls.

Bilbo on the other hand was having a hard time falling to sleep. Indecision gnawed at him as the hour grew late.

* * *

**_Translation_**:

_namadith -_ namad means sister while dith can be understood as one who is young, thus _little_ _sister_.

_Mahal - _dwarven name of_ Aule _a Valar

_Or - I, me, myself, my _(but only in my fanfic)

_zayung - (to) love_

_ek - you (sg. form)_

_givashu - to treasure_

_Khuzdul - dwarven language_

_un - and_

_a - of, to, with, within_

_melek - (the) half_

_hurdu - (the) heart_

_**Most of these I found on the internet and a Khuzdul dictionary online in case anyone wants to know.I don't expect that what I wrote is correct but for its purpose it will do.**  
_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know I liked writing it. And now that you've read this, you must hate me, cause that kiss wasn't enough maybe (read on the melodic line of Call me, maybe, please). Yes well they will have enough time to kiss later, and not to mention enough reasons to do it too. But first of trolls.**_

_**Have a nice week, y'all.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" hissed Lori through gritted teeth. Her form, a dull shadow in the dark, rose carefully from its place alongside Thorin. Lori walked over the sleeping dwarves while trying to avoid stepping on them. It was particularly hard to do in the darkness. She stood in front of Bilbo who was checking his backpack.

"We're going back to Rivendell," he whispered, securing the contents his hands touched. "This had gone on long enough. You've had your adventure, not to mention an nearly death one." Bilbo grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly. "I know you've made friends here and even formed an attachment, but Lori we can't stay."

"But we can't leave either," she protested, shaking her arm out of his grasp. "I'm not going, Bilbo. It's dangerous and believe me I'm scared but, Bilbo, I love him. There is no possible way to convince me to leave."

"You're not staying and that's final." Bilbo took her hands in his once more. "Make your excuses, whichever you want, whichever brings you comfort but you are coming with me. Thorin said I should have never come and he was right. I don't even know what I was thinking. I should've never ran out the door. Worst yet, I took you with me."

"It was my choice. And so is this. I am not leaving and you cannot make me," Lori insisted, her ire rising. "You're homesick, I understand that. It's difficult, we're not used it. But we can't abandon them."

"Cousin, is there anything holding you back besides your feeling for Thorin?" the male hobbit asked.

"It would be a lie if I said he was not part of the reason but I also gave my word. We made a deal, Bilbo. And you know what, I already spoke the binding words." Lori watched Bilbo's face turn ashen.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Sweet Eru, your father is going to kill me." The Halfling took a deep breath to calm himself. "Does he know what it means?"

"Yes. I've told him," she affirmed softly. "Bilbo if you really want to leave then I have no right to stop you. However I will not join you." She pulled him in a hug, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you." The girl pulled away, wiping her tears. Something caught her eyes and they dropped to her cousin's waist. His elven dagger was glowing. "What's that?"

"What is what?" Bilbo questioned, eyes travelling to where she was looking. He pulled it out, inspecting the blue shine.

Meanwhile, Thorin had woken up with the feeling of something missing. His hand stretched out, searching for that something. His foggy mind took a moment to realise that it was someone, rather than something, that was not where they should be. The dwarven king opened his eyes, studying the area. In less than a second he found two silhouettes by the mouth of the cave. Lori was quietly talking to the burglar who had slung his baggage on his shoulder. In silent wonder Thorin picked up their conversation. A flood of rage slammed into him when Bilbo tried to convince Lori to go with him.

Yet anger was not the only thing he felt. His fury was accompanied by sickening worry. What if she decided to leave after all? His brain could not wrap itself around the thought, he refused to believe that she would. Chasing the notion away, Thorin concentrated on the ongoing conversation. From what he could make out, Lori was firmly holding out, her head shook in refusal and she leaned in to whisper to her cousin. Bofur was also privy to the exchange, albeit without the knowledge of the cousins. The toy-maker had wisely chosen to keep out of it. Then Thorin's attention was drawn to the weapon on the burglar. It radiated a blue light which could mean only one thing. The ground shook slightly underneath him.

"Wake up," he called to his company. Goblins dwelled in this mountain. That could only be ground for trouble. "Wake up!"

The dwarves jumped at his order yet it was too late. The ground underneath them turned to thin air and they all fell. Lori had grabbed Bilbo, holding onto him as they dropped through the tunnel. The road had not been a long one. In a few short moments they were all sprawled on their backs, dazed and uncertain.

"Look out!" Dori warned them loudly, just in time for Lori to see a pack of goblins, for she was sure that was their race, hurry towards them.

One cold, wet hand touched Lori and she balked at the sensation. It was useless to struggle, there were too many of them. A creature pushed her forward, squeezing her between Fili and Kili. The blond brother snatched her away from her captor's claws and the dark haired one glared witheringly at the goblin. In the stir, she lost sight of her cousin. Lori prayed that he was unharmed.

Between shoves and pushes they were made to move forward along a wooden bridge. Lori did not dare look down; instead she kept her eyes in front of her, trying her best to ignore the ominous feeling that had taken hold of her. These goblins did not look particularly friendly and she worried about what they might do. As if that was not enough, one of them kept making passes at her, despite her unresponsiveness. If only she had the chance to deliver a scathing reply to all his insinuations. The dwarven brothers were trying their best to keep him away but even they could not do anything unarmed.

The abuse came to an end when they were brought before the ruler of the settlement. When her eyes landed on the beast Lori could only think that she would have been quite content with the leers she had been getting than with the look the gobbling king gave them as he climbed out of his throne, stepping over some unfortunate souls. Eyes the colour of fire regarded them with disdain. He was a corpulent being, the gobbling king, with waxen skin and greasy light hair.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" His voice was no more pleasant than his physical appearance. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," replied one of the smaller goblins.

Surprise registered on the king's face. He ordered the prisoners searched. "This is no dwarf!" yelled one of the creatures, pulling Lori from between Kili and Fili.

She struggled in vain as she was pushed to the front. Hazel orbs widened in fright and no small amount of disgust. She felt exposed without her weapon and even endangered. "My, my! What do we have here?" the goblin king spoke to the crowd, eyeing Lori with a cruel shine in his stare. He picked her up in one hand, bringing her closer for an inspection. "What a pretty thing you are. Do not fight lass," he ordered at her effort to escape, "tell me; what are you doing here?" Lori glowered silently, refusing to speak. This angered the king. "If you will not speak, I shall pulverise you."

"Let her go!" Lori instinctively straightened her back at Thorin's strong voice.

The goblin king looked at the dwarven leader and mocked him to the amusement of his people. He then proceeded to inform all the dwarves what waited for them. Thorin's head would be given to Azog the Defiler, whom they all thought dead, while the others would serve as a great meal addition, if not only entertainment. "As for you," he turned his stare back to Lori, "I shall keep you. You seem a nice enough pet. And who knows?" he trailed off suggestively.

Troubled by the very prospect, Lori somehow managed to get a hold of her dagger, the small one given to her by her parent. She swung it upwards into the goblin's hand. The king howled in pain, promptly dropping her to the ground. She hit the floor with a thud. Her whole body throbbed from the impact yet Lori breathed deeply and got to her feet. "I'd rather not." The dagger was easily hid in a packet.

"Then you shall perish with your companions!" shouted the gobbling king in anger. "I will pull you apart, slowly and painfully. I will make you suffer!"

In malicious glee he started singing about all the painful treats that awaited them. Thorin had pulled Lori away from the goblin and held her close. Together they watched; her in horror, him in cold calculation. Torture devices were brought out and paraded for all to see. Lori put a hand to her erratic heart. A thousand possibilities flashed through her mind, yet nothing prepared her for the utter wrath that overtook the goblins upon finding Thorin's sword. The Goblin-cleaver they called it, the Biter.

A swarm of goblins jumped at them upon the king's order. All her powers seemed to leave Lori as her dagger was taken from her, two goblins pulling at her arms and hair. Claws tangled in her locks, painfully dragging against her sensitive skin. She kicked one of the attackers but the other managed to grab her and hold her still. Thorin was no better off as a group of goblins was just about to cut his head off.

Hope was one frail step away from fading when a light inundated the cavern. In the aftermath of the blow a cloud of smoke took over and through the fog a tall form walked forward. Lori pushed the goblin that had landed on her off and through pain filled eyes saw Gandalf. The wizard surveyed the scene before him, relief shining in his eyes. "Take up arms," he called to the dwarves. "Fight. Fight!" As if a spell was broken Thorin's men grabbed their weapon and started cutting through the enemies.

Finding her own sword on the ground, Lori was soon flanked by Fili and Dwalin. Between the two of them they easily divided the enemy and protected her. Lori's interventions were seldom and she usually only distracted the opponent enough for either of the dwarves to deliver a finishing blow. Gandalf brought down their number too, slashing through the goblins with ease. When it became apparent that their path was clear enough, the wizard called all of them. "Come with me! Run!" Dwalin wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her along hurriedly.

Along the bridge goblins tried to stop them, yet they were disposed of with swift moves. Lori hit one goblin as he was falling backwards. He had tried to put his hands on her. Instinctively her sword slit the enemy that got close to her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She jumped and ran after Dwalin, finally catching up to Gandalf. All of them hurried towards one of the many bridges.

They were very close to escaping when from underneath the goblin king sprung upwards, destroying the crossing. "You thought you could escape me. What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf hit his opponent with the staff then slashed him open. "That will do it," remarked the goblin. His throat was cut.

Unfortunately the weight of the goblin king dropping dead made the bridge crumble. The plummeted down at a maddening speed. Lori was pushed forward, her front colliding with Thorin's back. One strong hand grabbed her arm that managed to wrap around Thorin and held on. They hit the ground with a wave of shock and pain. The sting shook her whole body. Gingerly she crawled out from under the wood, dragging herself on all fours. Vaguely she heard someone saying that things could have been worse.

With a snort she turned to correct him, just in time to see the massive body of the goblin king landing atop of the dwarves. Lori thanked her lucky star as a general groan of pain filled the cave. But before anything else, a hoard of goblins was making its way towards them all. At Gandalf's order they fled towards daylight, running as fast as their feet could carry them.

And so it was that one more the light of day proved to be their saviour. Lori exulted at the feel of the sun on her face and ran even faster. They were approaching a small clearing. She could see the sweet, soft grass and thought that she would like nothing more than to drop there and not get up. Her bones ached and her head was exploding with pain. She wanted to rest.

Upon reaching the clearing they all stopped moving. Just as she had wanted, Lori crashed next to a tree, using its trunk as support to keep her upright. Now she finally had the time to assess the damage to her person. Rolling up her sleeves she grimaced at the three parallel bleeding lines given to her by a goblin. The wounds stung and, as most of their things had been left behind, she had nothing to clean it with. Moving onward her eyes trailed over to her leg. When the goblin king released her she took quite the fall.

Then, as if a veil had been lifted off of her eyes, she realised Bilbo was not with them. Gandalf was the one to phrase the question. Apparently they had no clear answer just supposition. Once again Thorin got the chance to jab at her cousin. But what could Lori say this time? Perhaps Bilbo had really left. Still, the words of the man she loved cut her deeply. "He is long gone." A sob caught in Lori's throat.

"No. He isn't." The young woman struggled to her feet at her cousin's voice. She limped over to him on unsteady feet and hugged him close. "Bilbo Bagging. I've never been to glad to see anyone in my life." Lori's hold on him only tightened at Gandalf's words.

"I thought you had gone," she whispered softly, trembling in his embrace.

"And leave you alone, out here? Never!" Bilbo responded, supporting her weight with his own. He then more or less gave his word that he would help the dwarves get their home back.

Letting go of her cousin, Lori sat down on a rock. "Have a little faith in him," she told Thorin as he approached her. "He is a good person, my cousin. So, I beg that you would give him a chance."

The dwarven king nodded his head. "I have been proven wrong it seems." He bent down, taking her hand. Carefully he pushed up her sleeve. "You are hurt." Callous fingers trailed over the angry red lines. Lori shook her head, pushing his concern away. "No. You are. You could have died. I would have lost you."

"But you didn't," she answered, small hands gripping his shoulders. "I'm here and I don't plan to leave anytime soon." She added pressure, comforting him. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," Lori tried to make light of the situation.

"Had Gandalf been late, the goblins would have killed you." His voice was ice cold, fingers holding her hand still.

Understandingly, she leaned closer to him. "There are fates worse than death. Dying is easy. And I would have rather perished with you than be kept as amusement for that monster."

"Mahal," Thorin breathed out angrily at remembering. "I don't want you to die with me. I want you to live and be happy and have all those good things that you deserve."

"I want that too," Lori assured him. "I want us to be happy together. And we will be. There is hope. I have mine, do not lose yours."

Boldly, somewhat inspired by the events that had transpired earlier, Lori pressed her lips to Thorin's cheek, the stubble brushing her along the way. Her gesture seemed to have waken something in Thorin for he got up, taking her with him. A steady hold encircled her. Lori smiled in his chest and let Thorin embrace her. Even through the armour she could hear the sound of his beating heart, her ear pressed to it. Her own blood pumping organ adopted the rhythm and she relaxed against him.

The tiny frame in his arms was completely covered by him and Thorin silently wondered what he had done to ever deserve this woman. She evoked such feelings in him, and did it with so much ease that it was frightening. One word of hers, one action and she could spin his world off its axis. The presence of her was a force that could not be ignored. Thorin thought about how fragile she truly was despite her hold on him.

One strong wring could snap her in two. A gust of wind could pick her up and blow her out of his reach. The thought maddened Thorin, filled him with fear. He needed this one constant in his life. "Why did you not leave as your cousin suggested?"

"Because I promised to help, but mostly because I love you and have no wish to part from you," she explained, stepping out of his hold. She eyed the rest of the group as they took care of their wounds with what little they had. "Were you hurt?"

"Nay." Thorin sat on the rock and Lori followed him. Together they watched the company, all of them in small groups and quiet conversations. "Don't ever leave."

The casually delivered words made Lori's heart skip a beat. "As long as it depends on me I am going nowhere." Her hand went to the necklace around her neck.

Catching the movement Thorin turned to watch her. She was playing with the necklace, gently touching the silver. "Once our home is ours again, let me accompany you back to the Shire."

Stunned eyes regarded him unsurely, trying to understand what he meant. "You wish to meet my family?"

"Is not your tradition that I should ask for you father's blessing?" Thorin asked, although he knew the answer. "I will see that both customs are satisfied. Do you think he will not agree?"

"I do not know," Lori replied truthfully. "But should he not agree, he can be worked upon. Such is the way my father is." She smiled at a memory. "However our strongest ally is my mother whose only wish is that I am happy. She will undoubtedly convince father should he protest."

"It is good to have such a strong supporter on our side," Thorin noted with a smile. The distance between them had become almost nonexistent. She was only a breath away. So very close. "I think I may kiss you."

"I think I would like that," she encouraged him, a trembling smile making its way to her face. "I would definitely like that."

Gently flowing movements and a heartbeat later, Thorin tenderly pressed his lips to hers. A jolt of electricity travelled Lori's body at the soft contact. Warm lips moved long hers, coaxing and skilfully playing a game of seduction with her mouth. He was ever-present yet he forced nothing on her, she had a choice. The choice was in her hands. Doing her best to copy his movements, Lori slowly responded, in her own time, overcoming her natural shyness.

Bilbo almost chocked on his own saliva. He was about to protest at the sight but Fili put a hand to his shoulder in a bid to silence him. "Let them be Master hobbit. We have all made it through a terrible experience. In times such as these we often find the most important things to us."

"But-but, this is so very inappropriate," he complained. "I knew I should have not brought her with me. I knew it."

"You did not have to bring her," Kili pointed out happily, "she came all on her own. She wanted to be here with uncle. Which is great because," he stopped and shared a look with Fili, then together they said, "we now finally have someone who can deal with uncle's bad moods and make him more pleasant."

The hobbit's face contorted in a frown. "I don't think even an army of women like Lori could bring that change about."

"You lack faith," Kili decided. "You will see. The change is just around the corner."

Not bothering to reply Bilbo looked up at the sky. The day was slowly dying, fading away with bleeding colours.

Pulling back, Thorin took the time to observe the effect he had on Lori. She was breathing slowly, deliberately trying to make the feeling last. Her eyes had closed and her cheeks had taken a rosy colour. Wavering lips were slightly opened, dark from the pressure that had been applied to them, blood pulsing madly underneath the thin skin. The novelty made things so much better for her. Thorin smiled secretively at the thought. He met her eyes, a silent message exchanged. She offered him a smile, not sure how she should act now that the moment was over.

There had been nothing remotely suggestive in the way he kissed her. It was a simple gesture of affection, behind which he put very little of the passion simmering behind the surface. Slowly they would get there. Slowly. There was time. He had his peace now and she seemed to enjoy her experience. For the moment it was enough.

Fili grinned at Kili. "Let's go ask." They approached his uncle and the girl slowly, like two hunters on the trail of their prey. "Uncle," Fili said, capturing Thorin's attention.

"We were wondering," Kili continued after Lori looked at them too, "that is brother and I," he clarified unnecessarily, "if we should start calling Lori aunt now."

"Should we address you as such?" Fili asked her directly.

Although Thorin was liable to at least hit them for such words, he looked at them in stunned silence. Lori on the other hand, dissolved in a burst of giggles. "You may call me however you wish."

Twin smiles spread on their faces. "We have just the name."

Rising an eyebrow Lori waited to hear what they had come up with, Thorin was just trying to stop himself from delivering a swift blow to each of them. They uttered one word that took Thorin by complete surprise, "Bavoninh. Uncle will explain it to you." The two walked away in quiet glee.

"What did they say?" Lori asked, curious as to the meaning. "They seemed awfully proud of whatever it was."

"Crown-lady," Thorin let the words slip through his lips. "Or more accurately, Queen."

"They're a fright," Lori amused herself. "They say the strangest things sometimes."

"They are not completely off the mark," came the dwarven king's answer.

"What a scary thought," she confessed, eyes clouding over. "I never did consider that. It is a great responsibility being placed on me."

"Does that frighten you?" Thorin inquired, entwining her fingers with his.

"Not the responsibility, just the fact that I may let them down and you. I don't want to fail you." She looked at the sky. "But I am willing to learn."

"And I only want to teach," he offered. "You will never fail me."

Comfortable silence fell between them. Thorin thought about the things she had said. While untrained yet in the arts of ruling, he had no doubt that she would prove apt and willing. This woman was more than met the eye. Young in appearance and wise in mind, he could find no better even if he searched for a thousand years. He loved her and to him she was the only one. Doubtlessly she was the one the gods have made for him. Their souls fit like two halves of one whole. Theirs was attraction that went beyond mere solid form and simple words. What could be better than a union of minds? The spark within her was what ignited his whole being and he was consumed by it, this feeling that he wanted to hold on to.

Looking at her now in the fading light he was gripped by longing. Not for the physicality of her; he knew the way she moved and the scent she carried, he could spend days describing the way she walked and what sort of expressions befell her face. If asked Thorin could give an exact account of the way her hair shined in the light and the smile that lit her face. No, what he wanted was to know her shadow and the melancholy that haunted her. He wanted to know the beat the fallowed the heartbeat she had just felt in her chest. Thorin wanted no more and no less than everything.

He was willing to share all of him with her. His thoughts and passions for hers. The dwarven king desired to have the complete picture of her. If he gave her all that was his to give he wanted to receive the same. Never before had he felt like this for a woman. A deep connection bound them, its ties stronger that the deep roots of a tree embedded in the rich soil. Thorin had known alluring creatures before, his long life had seen to that. His eyes had fallen on women of great beauty yet none had captured him so. Lori alone brought him to his knees and she was the only one he would do anything for.

Someday soon, he would be able to hold her like he wanted. Closing his eyes, Thorin let his thoughts take flight. Erebor was close, victory awaited. Once his, the dwarf would finally be able to properly care for his chosen one. The gems of his kingdom would shine in her tresses and the rich colours of silk would clothe her. And she would be his; she would belong to him in the way a woman belonged to her man. Lori would be his wife and the mother of his children. Such a wonderful thought; the sound of little feet running along filled his ears. They would rise them together, those symbols of their union. If only Dis were still alive to witness what this slip of a woman did to her brother.

But right now she was sitting in front of him with a sweet smile on her face and Thorin's breath left his lungs in a hurry. Would she smile thus upon seeing her first child? Dis had been tired and a shaking mess after the birth of Fili yet her eyes had shone with pride. Thorin would never forget the way she looked in that moment. And he wondered if Lori's face would mirror the expression his sister wore. Tired and pleased, the happiest woman on the face of earth. He wished for that; to make her happy. She would be happy with him. Just as she said, they would be happy together.

"I swear I have had about enough," muttered Bilbo crossly. Rudigar was going to kill him. His uncle had all but told him that no man was to approach Lori without being given a good scare and a reason to run for his life. Bilbo had done remarkably well; until Thorin. Now not only was the dwarf close to Lori, they were also engaged if he were to take her words as true. "My life is over."

"Such a pessimist, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf smoked his pipe, a content look on his face. "You are troubled again. What worries you?"

"That," Bilbo replied, throwing a look to Lori and Thorin. "That is what troubles me. Her father will have my head for this."

"Nonsense," Gandalf denied with a chuckle, "I bet her father is barely strong enough to give you a good shove."

"Trust me, Gandalf," began the hobbit, "that when it comes to Lori he is as strong as a bull, and twice as stubborn."

"Everything will work itself out." The wizard blew out a circle of smoke. "These things often do. Even better that you are on their side."

"Excuse me?" Bilbo was most definitely not on their side for this. "I am not. I love my cousin but I don't know what she's thinking."

"But you gave Thorin permission to court her, did you not?" the old man pointed out. "That means that you agree."

"I don't agree. Her father will murder me when he finds out." Bemoaning his fate, Bilbo dragged his fingers through his hair. "Sod it! The old man wants her to be happy yet he will chase away any possible suitor. I don't blame him after the escapades of her sisters."

"I think you will come to find, dear Bilbo," said Gandalf, "that the suitor she has acquired just now will not be easily driven away. And, let's keep this just between us, I do not think she depends much on her father's approval."

With that Bilbo had to agree. She would not have let herself be kissed like that otherwise. Her mind was made up and Lori seldom changed her decisions. Case in point, this adventure they were on. He was stuck here with dwarves, away from his books and comfortable chairs. He was far from home and one step away from becoming kin with dwarven royalty.

He was almost tempted to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming, yet the weight of his pocket made things as real as possible. The small gold band in his possession proved the reality of everything going on around him.

"There is nothing I can do to stop her," Bilbo finally said.

"Nor should you try," Gandalf sagely advised. "These things are out of our hands and far beyond our power of control. Nature will take its course."

"I still think I should prepare for my funeral," the hobbit added as an afterthought.

"Then I promise you the most brilliant firework in memoriam of you heroic deeds," the wizard joked, puffing more smoke out.

"Can't I trade that for a protection spell?" the Halfling tried, mirth creeping in his voice. His hand sunk in the pocket where the ring rested.

Night was rapidly approaching and with it something terrible. Darkness was falling over them all. Behind it trailed an enemy far crueller than the goblins and more powerful also. The hunter was here, waiting for an opportunity. The unknowing prey had not even sensed the danger. The smell of blood filled the area.

The cry of a wolf sounded through the vast openness. Lori looked towards the waning light with worry. The sound repeated itself.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter here! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. As a present I have given you a real kiss this chapter and some vaguely not so innocent thoughts (you make the connections). I will perhaps offer the lovers some opportunities in later chapters.**_

_**Anyway, you know what comes next, if you don't, well, I'm not ruining the surprise but let me tell you Oprah has got nothing on my story. Joking. But I may add some twists here and there. The book will be soon put to good use.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Do write down your thoughts. A happy author is often one who also updates faster. Any suggestions, comments, complaints...you know where they go. Remember if an idea remains unspoken, it is undiscovered and thus latent. So release those thoughts and flood my email please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Run!" yelled Gandalf at them, head turned to the direction the howls had come from. Without further instructions, they all turned, sprinting speedily along the terrain, if only to avoid the approaching danger a bit more. But it seemed fate was against them as the sound of heavy paws eating the earth in their wake drew closer and closer.

Bilbo looked for his cousin and saw her running alongside Thorin. Relief filled him for all the briefness of a second before he noticed her leg. It seemed that during their less than pleasant acquaintance with the goblins their king had made some insinuations towards her. The male hobbit felt his ire rise at the thought. Filthy goblins! Of course Lori had flat out refused the offending offer. But that decision cost her, in the form of a most likely sprinted ankle. Swift on their feet, Halflings were very good runners when needed but she was having problems keeping up.

It was then that Bilbo remembered she had been unsteady when hugging him. Why had he not paid attention? Oh, the ring. That little piece of gold had been on his mind ever since he obtained it. There was something darkly attractive about it, a force he could not resist. And it had proven quite useful too. If only he knew all it hid within and why the creature he had gotten it from was so desperate to find it.

His thoughts were interrupted as a warg jumped in front of him. The beast growled menacingly at the hobbit, flashing its razor-sharp teeth. It jumped at him with murderous intent and Bilbo was forced to push his weapon in front of him for defence. Luckily, wargs were not known for their superior intellect or the enemy might have noticed the glint of the metal and escaped its cruel fate. As if was, the creature impaled itself upon the hobbit's sword, then fell, dead, to the ground. Bilbo was frozen as he took in what went on around him.

The dwarves, skilled warriors, were trying to hold these monsters back but it was not easy and they were already tired from their previous battle. It was also unfortunate that they were outnumbered too. For each warg they slain another two appeared out of the darkness. This was hardly going to end well, the Halfling thought with some fright. "Damn this Took blood; it's a curse running through my veins," he muttered, picking up his blade. The best solution was to put the blame on the bad blood. His father should have known better.

And worst yet, his cousin was the same. Deep down, beneath her shyness and innocence she was a Took, like her grandmother, fiercer even that the old crone; a tiny bundle of mischief just waiting to erupt. And Bilbo had given her the best, and worst circumstances, chance to do just that. His only relief came from the fact that Rudigar could not see his daughter. The old hobbit would probably fall flat on the floor if he saw her now, facing a warg with as much determination as any seasoned warrior there, tiny fists holding her sword in a death grip. A warg! Oh yes, her father's heart would no doubt falter. And the blame would fall on Bilbo. With the weapon clutched in his hand, the hobbit inched closer to the tree. "Eru, give me strength."

Meanwhile, Lori was a hair's breadth away from giving up. She would collapse any moment now, she realised with no short amount of despair. Her leg could not take the abuse anymore. Pain rippled through her limb forcing a whimper out her mouth. As if sensing her pain the warg bared its teeth to her, snarling and shaking its fur covered form. "Stay away!" she warned, thrusting her sword forward. "Or bear the consequences."

Two arrows embedded themselves in the warg's head. Blood gushed from the wound and the animal yelped in pain. "You're welcome, oh, Queen!" Kili shouted to her over the fray.

"I could have handled it," Lori muttered under her breath. Troubled eyes could not help looking at the dead creature. She could not have, in truth. "Thank you!" she replied when she caught the archer's eyes again.

Ori ran past her, a warg at his heels. Sneering and clamping its jaws together it followed the axe-wielding dwarf bent on catching him. Poor lad looked frightened out of his mind but to his credit he turned to deliver a blow to his assailant. Lori turned to look for Bilbo. She saw him not a long distance away. But she could not move. If she were to leave her safe spot, she would only make it harder for the dwarves to protect her. And they had enough to do without worrying over her. It remained unthought of that she would fall flat to the ground if she did so.

"Keep your focus," Thorin's voice distracted her from her thought. "Don't let your guard down."

She nodded, holding her sword in a defence stance. Words refused to leave her mouth. More accurately, she did not dare open her mouth, least she dissolved in a fit. Her leg was only getting worst. The pain was so intense that despite the numbness she could still feel it clearly. They were nearing the cliff's end. This was not good. There was nowhere to run to.

"Up into the trees. All of you!" Gandalf's voice rang out. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, Lori, climb!" Upon those words the dwarves rushed to the trees, each using one trick or another to reach the tall braches.

Used to climbing trees, for she had done it a hundred times as a child, Lori deftly went up the bark even with an injured leg. She was joined by Bilbo, who, once he reached her, hugged her to his chest. "Don't move."

They held their breaths as a horde of wargs came running down, sniffing the ground. Underneath the tree Lori and her cousin had climbed in, a few of them stopped, onyx snouts searching. They scraped against the rough bark with their paws, only to start bickering amongst themselves. Lori was tempted to shake her head but she didn't dare. What if they noticed her?

All movement of the enemy stopped. The breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her eyes. Riding a great wolf, a terrible creature came into view. Lori could tell that beside her he would be a giant. The being was all muscle and raw power, and not in a good way either. His skin was translucent, a sickening white, almost like the colour of a corpse. Scars ran all over his uncovered flesh, wounds crudely stitched together. His eyes glinted dangerously in the dark; a shiver travelled Lori's spine. He could snap her in two and used her bones as toothpicks if he so chose. The monster inhaled and then said something, delight evident on his features. Whatever he had just said, Lori was willing to bet it was nothing nice and comforting. Amber orbs threw a merciless stare to the tree tops.

A movement in the neighbouring tree caught her attention. She looked to see Thorin's disbelieving face. Did he know this creature? His eyes set themselves in a glare but Lori could see, behind all the steel, a spark of fear. It worried her greatly to see it for some unknown reason. That fear quickly became rage as Lori caught Thorin's name spoken in the voice of the orc. Irrational anger coursed through her and she wanted to yell that this beast had no right to call Thorin as he just had; no doubt their nemesis had also added some unbecoming insult. She tensed in her cousin's grip, her lower lip reddening as she nibbled on it.

"Lori," Bilbo warned softly, "don't do anything you'll regret after." He was, understandably, worried. Orcs were more dangerous than goblins, and by far more vicious.

"I haven't done anything yet," she replied morosely. "I don't like this Bilbo. I have a bad feeling." Her heart fought like a caged bird at the sight of a chance to escape. Lori swallowed thickly.

"You're not the only one," he assured her. The hobbit grabbed her hand. "Don't let go. Whatever happens, hold my hand. I'll protect you."

"It cannot be," Lori's ears picked up Thorin speaking. The orc simply raised its weapon in the dwarven king's direction and said something in his tongue.

His faithful wargs unanimously growled and lunged for their prey. Lori almost jumped out of her skin as she saw them climbing the trees. "Bilbo!" she called to her cousin who looked just as frightened by the ordeal. The beasts jumped and ripped branches apart. "Sweet Elbereth."

The Pale orc's voice was not helping the situation at all. Their opponent continued to order his minions, words that sounded all wrong to Lori's ears. She barely managed to pull her foot away from the gaping mouth of a wolf, avoiding limb loss when it happened. The tree shook with such force that Lori had to hug it to keep from falling. But it was inevitable in the end. The wargs seemed to have uprooted the tree somehow because the next thing she knew the female was holding to the tree for dear life as it came nearer to the ground.

Just like domino effect, the tree crashed into another, so on and so forth until the last tree was precariously leaning over the edge of the cliff. The orc laughed as the wargs circled the last tree. Gandalf was the one to save them once again. He lit a cone and threw it at the beasts. The wolves shied from the fire, ears flattening to their heads. Azog watched in angry incredulity. So they feared the slow burning flames, did they?

Fili was the first to whom Gandalf passed his new weapon. Lori grabbed one from Bilbo and aimed it at a random warg. She put all her power behind the throw and the little thing ended hitting the enemy's head. A chilling howl was heard as the wolf tried to put the fire out, rolling its whole body through the gentle soil. All the dwarves were throwing such improvised shells. A sea of fire stretched slowly at their feet.

Lori cheered along with the others as the wargs retreated, scared by the fire. Only she had not counted on the tree giving way. She fell with a sharp shriek, hitting her leg painfully along the way. Just when she thought her end was near a hand caught hers. Lori looked up in Thorin's eyes as the dwarf hoisted her back to relative safety, placing her on the wood. Her leg smarted with pain and she held her breath for a moment to make it subside. There was nothing to be done.

"Thank you," she managed to hiss trough gritted teeth. If only she could get her leg to stop burning.

No reply came but Lori felt his hand brush her shoulder. Also she became aware of the pair of a stranger's eyes trained on them. The orc, shining in the fire light, regarded them with pure hatred. Lori daringly glared back at him. He snarled something which made her shrivel inside as it was clearly addressed to her. She had no idea what it was but her lungs seemed to constrict, making it hard to breathe. Thorin had heard it too and perhaps he had understood the meaning better because Lori swore that his whole face went dark, just as his frame went rigid next to her. Letting go of the woman, he climbed to his feet. The whole aura that surrounded him screamed for blood. And not any blood, the lifeblood of his enemy.

And indeed the dwarf had understood, for the most part, what those words had been. Azog had told her that he would soon put her where she belonged. The orc had also called her an inappropriate name which Thorin did not even want to think of. It was as much of an insult for her as it was for him. It implied that she was easy and he unable to protect his own. This enemy had shadowed the earth long enough, the dwarven king decided. The sword in his hand flash in the light and Azog challenged him with a stare.

Lori watched with anguish, for fear had taken root deep in her heart. They had just fought goblins and wargs, he could not possibly think to challenge that mountain of a creature to a fight. But he was. Her hand instinctively shot out after him. However she had not been quick enough.

Thorin had made up his mind. He advanced surely, his intent clear. He would punish the orc for his words and for taking his grandfather's life, along with numerous others. Azog deserved to die and Thorin would be the deliverer of his end. No one could stop him from seeking his justice.

Tears gathered in Lori's eyes as she saw Thorin dashing through the fire in pursuit of the orc. The enemy simply smiled derisively and waited for Thorin to approach, as if knowing the fate of this battle. Once he was close enough Azog's warg jumped, landing with all its strength of Thorin, knocking him back. A cry left Lori's lips and her spine stiffened as if she were about to sprint over there too. She thanked every god when he got up. "Valar be praised!" But her relief was short lived. Azog's slammed his weapon into Thorin, making him crash to the ground.

Balin yelled out beside her and that was when Lori's mind crumbled. A hand pressed her shoulders down firmly. She looked at Bilbo with begging eyes. "Let me go," she whispered, struggling with no avail. "Let go, I have to go to him. Let go!" Her voiced pitched so high that her cousin grimaced. Her whole frame trembled with effort and grief. "Don't die," she pleaded in a lost voice. "Please let him survive. Don't take him from me." As if to spite her, Azog turned a sadistic smile to her and hit Thorin who was still on the ground. A pained scream flew past her lips. His pain was her own, after all, and she felt it reverb through her whole being. "No!" The assailant only watched her with great satisfaction. Azog's lips moved, his voice chanting something. Lori balked at it. "Monster! I hope you rot in the eternal fires!"

The grey warg sunk its teeth into Thorin and squeezed. Lori closed her eyes. She could not watch this. The pressure on her shoulders was relieved suddenly. She looked up to see Bilbo leaving their side. Thorin's cry of pain distracted her, she was frozen, petrified at what she was seeing. The wolf flung the dwarven king on a rock. His head banged against the hard surface and rolled back.

"Get up!" Lori yelled. "Thorin! You have to get up!" He wasn't moving. Why was he not moving? Another orc was coming towards him, sword drawn, ready to strike. "Thorin!" Alarms blared in her head and she got to her feet. Just as soon, she fell in a heap with a strangled scream. Her ankle had given way and was hurting terribly. She tried again, only to fail, a shock of sorrow shooting through her. "Thorin." Dwalin grabbed her before she could attempt the same thing a third time.

He could hear her yelling. Her words full of fear, Thorin could hear his beloved shouting out for him. He wanted to get up, tell her all was fine but his muscles screamed in protest. He could not move, his body refused to listen to his command. The fire was hot on his skin and the heavy steps of an orc pounded in his ears. The dwarf grimaced; he only wanted to hear her voice. Just once more, he wished that her lilt would caress his hearing. In his line of vision came the orc, sword positioned to deliver a finishing blow. A thought rang clear in his mind, he could not die.

Using all his remaining strength Thorin tried to reach his sword, hoping to parry the strike. But his arm could not find it, fingers frantically searching the charred earth. When he least expected, his saviour appeared. The burglar jumped out of nowhere, making his executioner falter. They tumbled out of his vision. Thorin's head fell back and he entered the numbing darkness.

The orc landed on Bilbo, squashing the Halfling. But his sword easily sliced through his opponent, making him retreat. Without even thinking about it Bilbo pursued the creature, stabbing puncture after puncture in its flesh. His enemy was dead in mere moments.

"For Lori," Bilbo told himself as Azog scrutinized him. His men moved in with him, no doubt ready to strike him down. The only thing he could do was hold his ground. "I'll be damned if I just let you destroy my cousin's happiness."

The dwarves stepped in, attacking in a wave. Lori was, thankfully, not with them. Bilbo breathed in relief. "Thank you Eru. Reckless woman will get herself killed one of these days." He drove his sword over a warg's face. Then another. This one was Azog's and it pushed him away with ease. The orc approached him, growling low. Bilbo panicked and remained unmoving.

Then out of nowhere an eagle, bigger than any Bilbo had ever seen, saved him. The creature was followed by another of its kind. Then another, and another. Many joined the fight picking up wargs and orcs and flying them over the cliff.

A scream of fury left Azog's mouth. He darted his head back and forth, a mad gleam in his eyes. His army was being slaughtered. The orc barely managed to dodge one of the eagles that flew past him. Rage clouded him but he could do nothing at this point. This fight was lost.

One of these strange creatures picked Thorin in its claws and to Bilbo's horror he was taken to the sky by another. Despite his protests the bird dropped him in free fall. He yelled out only to land on something smooth. The hobbit opened his eyes to see feathers. He was on the back of an eagle, soaring through the sky. A breath left his lungs as he mentally cheered. He was not dead.

"Bilbo!" He turned his head to see Lori with Kili and Fili, on another such creature. His cousin smiled at him weakly, her mind clearly on the state Thorin was in.

"Lori! Stay close to Fili and Kili!" he screamed in the wind. He did not want her getting any ideas into her head. They had enough trouble as it was.

The girl rolled her eyes, catching on to his thought. "It's not like I can go anywhere. I have yet to take my flight lessons," she joked, hoping to appease Bilbo.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Bilbo returned not a second later. "Stay put."

"You really shouldn't," started Fili, one arm going around Lori's shoulders, "talk that way to my Queen. I may take offence."

His brother, in tune with him, elaborated. "Indeed. You are being disrespectful. My bow quivers and my arrows wait."

"Don't do anything drastic," Lori said, her face blank. "Remember, he is still my cousin. Just, no death. Okay?"

"What?" Bilbo asked in annoyance. "No, just no. Lori, what are they even saying? What queen? What are you all blabbering about? She is not even married."

And for that Lori shook her head. He was not worried about two dwarves taking offence to his words but his brain threatened to stop working at the though of her getting married? "You're a right terror, you are."

"But she will be." Kili too put his arm around her, ignoring her words. "And soon by the looks of it."

"You don't know that," Bilbo cut through the dwarf's bubble, he too choosing to not hear her. He knew very well what it looked like, but Bilbo would be damned before he admitted it.

"Stop fighting." Lori blushed at their stares. "And keep your noses out of my business." She was peeved at them, always acting like small children and clashing over things of no importance.

The eagles dropped them off on top of another cliff. Bilbo jumped off the bird and hurried to help Lori. She let him wrap an arm around her waist and leaned her entire weight on him. No words were exchanged but Bilbo could feel her relax against him when she saw Thorin. Knowing that she would like to be next to him, Bilbo aided her. Despite the animosity between himself and the dwarf, when it came to his cousin, Bilbo would not dare make her unhappy.

Lori dropped to her knees, ignoring her own pain at the contact with the rough rocks. She placed her hand to his cheek and looked him over, sighing at the wounds she saw. "It's okay now. You're going to be fine," she whispered, choking on her fresh tears. "Why, in the name of Aule, did you do this?"

"Thorin!" Gandalf called, reaching them hurriedly. "Thorin." The wizard conjured a spell, his eyes closed in concentration. Lori watched in silent fascination as Gandalf retreated his hand and Thorin opened his eyes to the light of the rising sun.

"Have I failed?" the king asked, his eyes landing on Gandalf. His voice had sounded rough, scratchy but Lori was delighted all the same to hear it.

"It's your right. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe," was the only reply he got out of the wizard.

In the meantime all the others had gathered. Thorin was helped up and so was Lori, Kili holding her back to his chest.

"You!" Thorin addressed her cousin, while Lori worried her lip between her teeth. "What were you doing? You know you could've gotten yourself killed?" He advanced. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and you had no place amongst us?" Lori winced. But she was the first one to see the change on his face. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." The surprise was when Thorin hugged her cousin.

Despite her tiredness and the pain that lingered, Lori found herself smiling. Things were finally getting better, it seemed. She fiddled with a lock of hair, her ears scouring for the next words to be exchanged.

"Well I'm sorry I doubted you," he added lastly. A sense of respect had bloomed between them.

"No-no, I would have doubted me too," Bilbo admitted still astonished. "I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar."

"But I beg to differ," interrupted Lori. Bilbo stared at her and she chocked her head to the side, smiling sweetly. She did not clarify. She did not need to. For her, Bilbo's gesture had meant the world. Lori did not think she could ever express how grateful she was.

"How's the leg?" Kili asked her quietly. "Do you think you could stand on your own for a few moments?" It was then that she noticed the archer's hand was burnt, an angry red mark decorating the edge of his hand, flesh charred.

"Did you burn yourself with Gandalf's cones?" She gingerly took his hand, inspecting the wound. "I could clean this up for you and bandage it."

"Nay, one of the orcs managed to get me down," the warrior revealed, taking back the hand that supported her. "My glove was torn."

Lori hummed low in the back of her throat in understanding. She was about to say more when Thorin turned around, grey eyes drinking her in, like a parched man seeing water for the first time in a long while. It was enough to make her teem in unfamiliar delight, a foreign sensation coiling in her stomach. A gentle blush permeated her cheeks. It was one of those stares that made her already unsteady feet melt below her. Kili had let go and she was forced to stand on her own. But standing was as far as it went, for she could not walk one step without sending her body tumbling down.

"Watch out, _melekihn_," the young dwarf joked from behind her, a whisper so none of the others heard, "dwarves are known to be full of zest after a fight." His voice was filled with laughter.

The she-hobbit blinked in confusion. What was Kili saying now? She had no doubt it was some sort of euphemism, something that amused him greatly it seemed. She had no answer for him in that instant, and no time to figure out what he was implying. She let the smile she had slide off her lips, face turning serious.

"Why is it that all the men I know dive in headlong at the first sign of trouble?" she questioned, hands on her hips, much like she was preparing to deliver a lecture. Bilbo smirked behind his hand. "Reason does not work for you menfolk in certain situations." Lori pursed her lips, "What excuse could you possibly have to be so irresponsible-"

He cut her off mid speech, taut mouth bending hers to his will with an effortless, compelling gesture. Her head was spinning after not one moment of his lips on hers. Lori clasped her arms behind his neck, holding onto him, all her balance flying out the window. Unlike the simple press of lips she had received from him before, this movement was ferocious, passionate and all consuming, nothing that she had ever dreamed of to be sure. For a brief moment she had almost thought to resist him. After all, he was the one who worried her half to death and then simply ignored her. But, of course, she could not do that. There was no possible way she could deny him. Her lips mimicked his, a touch more feminine but just as ardent. Her skin warmed, molten lava travelling through her vein underneath the thin covering. Lori wanted this moment to last forever.

For Thorin the fact that she had been speaking proved to be very helpful. As he caught her off guard, he touched the tip of his tongue to her lower lips. Lori trembled at the contact but did not shy away, trapped just as much as he was in the kiss. The dwarven king lured her tongue in the dance, feeling it move against his, sending a jolt through him. She tasted sweet, like hope and enthusiasm with a good dose of innocence that made it hard for to pull away, impossible even. Instinctively, iron fingers tangled in her silken tresses, easily melding their mouths together more intimately. The arm around her waist tightened its hold as they shared the air in their lungs, another set of digits digging into the small of her back. Her curves melted into his armour, heat caught between them. Thorin felt himself respond to her excitement, a delicious fire numbing him to everything else.

One annoyed Halfling gaped at them. Bilbo shook his head. He would have understood had the dwarf kissed his cousin and be done with it. But those two were devouring each other without an ounce of shame in full view, might he add. The blood pounded in his head, the ache intensifying tenfold. This, Bilbo thought with not small amount of irritation, was against all propriety. One would think they were alone in their bedchamber to be sharing such a moment and not in front of an entire company of men. What was his cousin thinking? Bilbo's hands itched to give her a good shake for the more than inappropriate manner she conducted herself in. "For the love of-"

Bofur grabbed the hobbit and turned him away with such resolve that Bilbo followed without even wanting to. "Look at this view here, Master Baggins? Is it not wonderful?"

"Excellent," Bilbo commented in dour tone. "Most fabulous, I have never seen anything quite like it. Few sights have amazed me so." And then he was no longer speaking of the scenery.

"He will not dishonour her," the dwarf assured Bilbo with a small jerk of his head, instantly understanding the other's fear. "Our King will not bring her any sort of unhappiness if he can help it."

Something incomprehensible left Bilbo's mouth. He calmed down and said, "I hope you are right. For her sake, I hope you are."

"If you wish to rest at ease, you may ask Balin to tell you of our customs," Bofur offered, slightly taken aback. How could he begin to explain that many of the dwarves here were expecting some announcement to be made soon? "The only thing I can tell you is that she is, by our standards, betrothed to him."

That helped, Bilbo thought, somewhat calmed by the knowledge. At least they had something solid to work with. "I shall let Lori decide her destiny," he replied firmly. "I have no business telling her what to do and don't." Because, in all honesty, it was her choice.

"Wise decision," Nori joined them, a teasing grin of his face, "women are might scary when deprived of what they want. And most of all they wish for freedom to do as they will. I commend you Master hobbit, for the soundness of your thinking." He looked at Bofur and laughed at some inside joke that the hobbit could not understand.

On the other hand, two young dwarflings patted each other's backs in silent praise. The king's nephews had smiles a mile long on their faces and were practically oozing glee. Fili was counting all the money that would fill his pockets while Kili rubbed his hands together thinking about all the possible ways to tease his uncle's lady. It could not be anything offending or uncle would have his head before he could blink.

"I knew it all along," Kili boasted. "I have told you from the start that this would happen."

"What are you saying?" Fili levelled an irate look at him. "I was the one who first noticed. Stop pretending it was otherwise."

Gnashing his teeth together, the dark haired brother hissed, "Most definitely not. And you owe me half of what you're getting."

"You aren't seeing one coin from me," the blond snapped, a challenging smirk on his fine features, "not until the deed is done."

"That's hardly fair!" complained Kili, face arranging itself in a pout.

They bickered back and forth, like brothers often did. Behind their belligerent words there was nothing but the tease they liked to use so much on others.

Gandalf watched the horizon in a contemplative manner. They were all unaware of the danger that waited in these lands.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, here is your long awaited chapter. I swear I wanted to update faster but school work is forever stopping me. On the bright side, you had another kiss and it's all on Valentine's day. What luck! For Thorin and Lori, I mean. I've been lazing around today, after I got home and decided to finally wrap the chapter up.**_

_**And I was thinking, would you like it if I update a few short one-shots every once in a while? Of course they will contain Thorin/Lori, because I'm hooked at the moment Anyway tell me in a review because I've been writing one and was thinking of putting it up. They will be mainly set in alternate universes. **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Next off, we will meet the big, bad Beorn.**_

_**Sorry, I meant bear.**_

_**Enjoy! :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

Lori sat on the ground, a white strip of material wrapped snugly around her ankle. The she-hobbit had no idea where Gandalf had procured it from, nor did it matter very much. But it was useful; it would keep her ankle from bending at any odd angle and completely snapping. And on roads like the ones before them it was very likely to happen.

The only better solution would have been to stop and wait for the wound to heal, but time pressed them. Lori understood the fact and made no fuss. After all she hadn't lost a hand or anything like that. Her ankle would be just fine as long as she did not force things.

"You do what you do and you land yourself in trouble, pulling me along," Bilbo told her, while adjusting her improvised bandage. He busied himself with the cloth, checking its ties.

"I remember things differently, I'm afraid." Lori pushed his hand away with a small sigh. "And if you think about it, you'll see that you were actually thrilled." She read him too well when she wanted to.

"To be crushed under an orc? Of course! What's not to be thrilled about?" Bilbo bit out sarcastically. She glared at him. "Okay, I admit that for one tiny moment I was. There." He scowled at the bright smile that lit her face. His cousin could drive him mad sometimes.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she responded softly. A piece of hair had fallen to her face, and the woman brushed it away impatiently. "Cousin," she called, putting a hand on his, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," he replied automatically, fingers curling around her hand. "You can ask me anything you want to know."

"Where were you?" She saw his incomprehensive face and clarified. "When the goblins took us, you got away. Where did you go?"

He hesitated for a brief second, hand instinctively burring in his pocket to rest on the ring. Bilbo gulped. "I fell," he offered. "I fell down, down and only woke up when I heard a lot of noise very close by. I was literally surrounded by corpses." Bilbo grimaced and made a sound in the back of his throat. "Disgusting, if you ask me."

"Dear Varda!" Lori exclaimed somewhat sickened by the image. "I'm so very glad you did not lose your way down in that darkness." And she was, for Bilbo was her dearest cousin, one of her closest friends. Oh sure, she could sense that he had left something out but she paid it no mind. He was unharmed and the rest was history. He would tell her when he wanted to. "Then, when you want to talk about it, do not shy away from me."

Bilbo did not dare tell her anything else. As much as he loved the girl, she would only ask for details. The Halfling was not ready to share his secret with anyone at the moment. Perhaps when the quest was over he may tell her of the creature, Gollum, the riddles and the dark. Stocky fingers touched the golden metal, cold and breathless but still so vibrant and alive. Perhaps one day. Bilbo forced a smile on his face at her look of concern and shook his head as if to dismiss any doubt from her mind. He retreated his hand slowly not wanting anybody to notice. And if they did what, his mind argues, what business was it of theirs? They would do well to watch after their own skin and not bother with another's load. Satisfied with that line of thinking Bilbo combed his fingers trough tousled hair.

Gandalf and Thorin were speaking in a far corner, away from prying ears. They seemed deep in conversation and this must have been something important because Thorin's face was set in a concerned expression. The wizard was explaining something by the looks of it, while the dwarven king was weighing the benefits and detriments of taking such actions. Lori rested her head in her hands, using one knee as prop.

The wizard stepped away from Thorin. "I know someone who may be able to provide us help." Every dwarf and the two hobbits had their eyes trained on him. "There are few people living here but we may yet find help. However it would be foolishly dangerous to wait for him thus we shall be the ones to seek him out." The old man stopped for a breath. "And then, after you shall be taken care of, we will part. I have some business to attend to."

A general murmur of protest sounded through the closed space. The dwarves tried to convince Gandalf to stay, all with the exception of Thorin who seemed unconcerned. Lori watched Bilbo join the dwarves, yet she kept to her spot. Gandalf had his reasons, she thought simply, it would not do any good to try to stop him. Gandalf calmly refused. Defeated, the dwarves did not insist any longer. The old man's stubbornness was not unknown to them.

"We should get on with our journey." They all agreed, strapping to themselves whatever they had, which was not much by anyone's standards. In the previous fights they had lost almost everything besides the clothes on their backs and their weapons. At least they would be able to travel fast.

With some difficulty Lori climbed to her feet, intending to try her best to keep up and not be a bother. She checked the sword at her side, pulling its fastening for safety. Leaning her back against anything for support she took a few deep breaths, preparing herself. If it was going to be anything like it previously had been she would need every ounce of strength.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked. He watched her with the eyes of a hawk, expression much like one her father wore whenever she showed any signs that she may get in trouble. "You shouldn't force yourself."

Shrugging, Lori said, "I think it's inevitable at this point. Unless, of course, you plan to leave me here." She smiled at his disagreeing face. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

"I'll carry you," he decided swiftly, silencing her protests. "Climb on my back." Thorin secured his hold on her, feeling thin arms wrap around him. Her weight was not much, although heat poured out of her frame, straight into him.

They walked on, crossing a meadow. From there tall grass kept them company as they moved forward. Oaks and elms guarded their way, large and proud among the emerald blades that barely touched their roots. The sun was high in the sky by now, gently sweeping the sea of green with its light.

"And why do they call it Carrock?" Bilbo questioned curiously, walking alongside Gandalf.

"That was the name he gave it, Carrock," the wizard answered. "That is the word he thought suitable. He calls such things carrocks and this is Carrock."

"But why?" Lori found herself joining the conversation, still perched on Thorin's back. He had not let her go since they started walking.

"Because, dear Lori, it is the only one near his home and he knows it well." He did not elaborate at the general, stunned confusion exhibited.

"Who calls it so? Who is this person that knows it?" Bilbo fired his questions in rapid succession.

"That Someone I have spoken of before, a great creature. Be very polite when I introduce you, in pairs. You must not raise his ire, for who knows what might happen then. He can prove to be terrifying when angered, although he is rather friendly when pleased. Heed my warning, he is quick to anger."

"Can we not find someone who is tranquil?" Dori asked, a bit peeved at the turn of the situation. "Perhaps we deserve an explanation."

"I have been clear, master dwarf," Gandalf cut him off, "that is the person, his name is Beorn. He is very strong and a skin-changer. I have nothing else to say."

Without thinking Bilbo made an assumption that seemed to irritate Gandalf. Lori thought about the information that was being given to them. She had read very little on skin-changers but she could safely say that she knew enough to recognise that they were an ancient race.

"You knew?" Lori questioned to the back of Thorin's head. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that he had long since known where they were heading.

"Gandalf did mention something to me," Thorin replied in a vague way. His hands gave her an easy squeeze.

The girl hummed in the back of her throat, half in agreement and half in curiosity. However she had sealed her lips. Docilely she placed he head on Thorin's shoulder and pondered some more. Gandalf's words dimly reached her. She absorbed his knowledge, not moving from her spot. The sun warmed her back, a pleasant sensation spreading through her.

After awhile they stopped to take a short break. The king placed her under a tall tree, in the yielding grass. Lori rested her back on the rough bark. Silently she let her eyes wander over her companions. In general they looked well, if a bit ragged and tired from all their adventures. She, for one, could not blame them; not when she had seen them fight so bravely. She could not help the sadness that washed over her when she thought of Azog and the horror he had unleashed. If possible she never wanted to have him near her or Thorin again.

"Lighten up, cousin. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo ruffled her hair to her great annoyance. "What's eating at you?"

Offering no reply Lori played with a piece of hair, twirling it around her fingers. In the end she felt the necessity to say something. "I do not know. There is something that worries me and I cannot quite place it."

"You are only sapping whatever energy you have left." The hobbit knelt next to her. "Believe in me, for I feel no danger near us."

"As you wish," Lori giggled, gently grabbing onto his arm. "I shall place my trust in you then."

"Wise of you," he teased without any seriousness. "Keep the faith." He waited until her nod of confirmation. "There's my cousin I know and love."

Time trickled past them and before they even knew it fields of clover spread out before their eyes. There were many species, bunched together as if someone had especially made it so. Some of them Lori could put a name to, others not. Next she noticed the bees; huge creatures flying left and right; they could kill her simply by delivering a needle straight to her heart.

"Ah," exclaimed the wizard. "We are getting close now." Gandalf lead them through the thick grass to a tall line of oaks. "It would be much better if you waited here," he said suddenly. "The Halflings will join me first, and then you shall follow, two by two. But only come when I whistle for you and wait at least five minutes until departing."

Uncertainty loomed over Thorin. Should he let her go like that, unprotected? Gandalf would look after her, he reasoned, gently placing Lori on the ground. Bilbo had moved closer, helping the female hobbit. The woman placed her arm around her cousin's, facing Thorin with a pleading look, as if to say he need not worry. The king nodded his head with a sharp movement. Thorin watched her walk away with the aid of Bilbo.

"Come then Bilbo, Lori. There is a gate this way." Gandalf pointed to a far away point. "We may even get some herbs to ease you pain young lady."

"You needn't bother," Lori replied jovially. She hopped on one foot, using Bilbo to balance herself. "It will heal on its own fast enough." Ever the optimist, Lori liked to think of the best when possible. And now was one such a time.

It was not long until they reached an enormous, tall gate made entirely of wood. Behind it gardens could be seen, a myriad of colours swam before their eyes and animals of all shapes and sizes worked around. Lori's mouth opened slightly. This was certainly very interesting. A small number of horses approached them. They were big beasts, with shiny hair and well fed. Dark eyes scrutinized them all, making Lori shift in unease. They had intelligence burning like a fire in their orbs.

"They've gone to let their master know that strangers are approaching," Gandalf explained.

The trio reached a yard, surrounded on three sides by wooden walls that make up a dwelling, Lori was sure. In the middle lay a cut oak trunk with twigs next to it. Hazel eyes moved to a massive man standing just a bit away from the tree, resting on his axe. The horses flanked his sides, touching their snouts to his broad form. Eru, he was enormous, a mountain of a man with uncovered limbs and hard muscles. A woollen tunic clothed him to his knees. This stranger wore his beard long and thick and dark, just like the hair atop of his head. She stared in the ground, letting her head fall.

"There they are," he said upon seeing the intruders. "They do not look to be a danger. You may take you leave," he continued, not looking at the animals again. Deep, unbound laughter sprung from inside the giant, a rumbling sound from within his throat that rolled over them. He let the axe fall and took sure steps towards them."Who are you?" The question had been brutal.

The relaxed grip Bilbo had practiced until that point changed to a tight one, fingers digging into his cousin's skin painfully. The master of the house dominated Gandalf with his height, towering over the old wizard. As for the hobbits, they could easily walk between his legs without touching the edge of his tunic.

"I am called Gandalf," came the answer.

"Never have I heard of him," the other growled. "And who are these little ones?" He bent towards the Halflings, attentively studying them, bushy brows coming together.

"Bilbo Baggins and, his cousin, Lori Bolger. Two very respectable hobbits of honourable families and irreproachable reputation." Male and female bowed, accepting the scrutiny of the colossus. "I am a wizard and although you have not heard of me, I have heard of you," continued Gandalf. "Perhaps you know of my cousin Radagast the Brown."

"Yes," he murmured into his beard for himself only. "Now I know who you are or who you claim to be. What business do you have here?"

"To be honest, we have lost our bags and our way. We've also had trouble with the goblins. We seek shelter or at least some advice." Gandalf watched the broad man as he spoke.

"So you've had problems with the goblins, eh? For what reasons did you not stay out of their way?"

"Unintentionally," the wizard replied, "they caught us in pass, late at night."

"We had better walk inside so you may tell me more." He motioned for them to follow. "You have my attention so long as it does not last all day."

"I was passing through the mountains, joined by two or three friends," he began only to be interrupted.

"Or three? I only see a couple here, and they are small too," the man said as if waiting for an explanation.

"Well, it was not my wish to bother you or make abuse of your hospitality," Gandalf easily avoided answering, "but if you would concede, I shall call them."

"Then call them," came the rapid response.

Whistling long and sharp, Gandalf looked at the path. After a moment Thorin and Dori came from behind the house. They bowed to Beorn.

"As I see it, there are five with you. And those are no hobbits, they are dwarves," Beorn pointed out calmly.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at you service," spoke the dwarven king, followed by Dori who also introduced himself. He barely managed to stop his eyes from drifting to Lori. He needed to know that she was safe.

"I have no need of your service, thank you. I think it is you who needs my help." Beorn stopped to get a better look at them. "My fondness for dwarves is not very great, but if you are indeed Thorin, son of Thrain, who I think is son of Thror, and you came in peace to," he let the words die and thought of something for one second. "What are you thoughts? What do you plan to do?"

"They want to visit the lands of their forefathers," Gandalf offered. "And we are on your lands entirely by chance. We were crossing the pass when the goblins attacked us, as I've told you.

"Go on!" Beorn prompted when the wizard stopped talking.

"There was a terrible storm, and the giants made entirely of solid rock were throwing large boulder all around," the old man spun his tale. "The hobbits and I, along with a few friends took shelter in a cave."

"Two other friends means a few to you?" Beorn asked incredulously.

"No, no." Gandalf made a show of being unsure how to put the problem. "You see, not all have come when I called. We did not wish to bother you."

"Well call them, now." Beorn looked at the path himself as Gandalf whistled again.

The same scene went on over and over again until all the dwarves were sitting on the floor. Gandalf had been very inspired to use that tactic. Lori smiled behind her hand. Beorn wanted to hear the story which made it impossible for him to chase the dwarves away. The wizard continued his tale until the shadows stretched over the land.

"Good story, 'tis story. If all beggars could tell such stories they would find me more accommodating." Beorn nodded his head towards them. "At least, you deserve a good meal. Come, let us feast."

All the serving animals prepared a room for them to eat in. Beorn had seated himself on his usual place as the beasts did the work, bringing about a table and chairs and rolling blocks of wood. They were all seated at the table and food was brought. Lori was placed between Bilbo and Thorin and watched in awe the ongoing scene. The master of the house told them stories of the wild lands with his thundering voice. They listened and ate, grateful for the atmosphere.

Discreetly Thorin let his hand slide to Lori's. She looked at him with warmth and surprise, welcoming the gentle touch. Her fingers wrapped around his hand, twisting thin vines. They had finished eating and most were sharing thoughts on precious metals and gemstones. She was content to listen to them as a haze fell over her eyes. Weariness hummed from inside her, lulling her to sleep. Lori barely noticed the door close softly and Beorn disappear.

She slept through the dwarven songs and Gandalf's decree that they rest. Thorin gazed upon her, small and delicate in his arms. She had the sweetest smile on her face, relaxed in slumber but not letting him go. Resting his hand about her waist, Thorin secured his hold on her, watching her brunette locks spill on the sheets and floor. A thought occurred to him in that instant. This woman trusted him completely to be able to sleep like this in his grasp. She sighed happily as a blanket covered her and burrowed deeper into him. He held her as one would a thin crystal sculpture. The king had long since placed his faith in her.

A growl startled Bilbo awake in the deep darkness of the night. He looked around to see everyone slumbering. Without intent his eyes fell on his cousin. She had wrapped herself around Thorin; that he knew for he had seen her fall asleep at the side of the king. Yet the way they held each other seemed too intimate, like two branched gnarled around one another, desperate to never part.

Dragging his eyes away, Bilbo heard a howl. He pulled the blanket over himself, shivering violently. The hobbit closed his eyes and after a short while fell asleep. He knew not the passage of time; could not feel the hours drifting over him.

"Wake up!" Bilbo jumped at the shout. "Wake up or there will be nothing left for you to eat." He looked at the dwarf that spoke, not understanding a word besides the fact that food was involved. He fought to get untangled from his sheets.

Lori motioned for Bilbo to join her, offering him half of her bread. "Good morning." She took a sip of her drink.

Bilbo noticed that she looked better, less tired. He said nothing of it, pleased only to silently note the change. She was radiant, his cousin, when in a good mood. And Bilbo was willing to bet all his dishes that he knew the reason behind her smiles. He rolled his eyes and took a bite of the bread she had put in his hands.

The male hobbit was more concerned with the wizard. He was not here and he did not appear until late in the day. The dwarves had not worried that much and curious enough, neither had his cousin. She was too busy with her lover, Bilbo surmised with a tinge of bitterness. Would she so easily forget him too when their journey was done? Shaking his head he turned to entertaining himself for he could not let his eyes wander too far.

"Yavanna Kementari," he could not help saying, "those two have no wish to act as responsible adults. Instead they run around and sneak to protected places like children." Only Bilbo knew it was no childish game. They were holding on by a thin tread and the fact that everyone let them be so close together could not be helping the situation any.

Thorin caught Lori in a corner. She playfully made to escape him but his arms were a cage to her lean frame. Undoubtedly eyes watched them yet he ignored the stares. He wanted to feel her close if only for a moment. Perhaps the quietness was getting to him. It was without a shadow of doubt the most peace they'd had since starting their journey. He wanted to enjoy her presence now, while the chance was his.

Seeking her lips with his, Thorin kissed the woman in his arms soundly. She melted in his hold, clinging to him to keep her footing. He thought it endearing, only holding her tighter.

Moments such as these made Lori grateful for her Tookish decision. The press of his mouth to hers made the woman lightheaded and thoroughly pleased with herself for no reason at all. She smiled against his lips at the feel of his tongue.

Shyly she let him in, ignorant of the eyes on them. His solid form chained her in the most pleasant of ways. Strong hands encircled her waist, pulling at her midsection until they were fused together. Lori strengthened her hold on him, trusting Thorin to keep her upright. He pulled away slowly, letting her take in a much needed portion of air.

"Let go," she whispered, eyes closing at the feel of his hand gliding along her spine. "I mean it." A small part of her was secretly thrilled at the attention. Although, truth be told, she was always more than willing to garner his interest.

"You don't," he assured her, dark eyes still trained on her face. "You do not want to be let go of. And I shan't let you go."

He might have been a mind reader, Lori thought. "You do know they are watching, nay?" It was not really a question. She had just noticed that they were attracting attention. Lori bit her lip.

"Let them." Thorin did not turn from her or part his frame from hers. He brushed his fingers through her unbound hair. "Does it bother you?" He seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

"No, well, not really," she stammered, stumbling over her words. "I am just unused to it, I suppose. The same way I am unused to you looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked helping her walk alongside him. His hand slid from her elbow to her wrist in an intimate stroke. They moved to a secluded spot, away from prying eyes. "How do I look at you?"

The she-hobbit went red. "Just like that," she told him, indicating that he was looking at her in a certain way that very moment. "You look at me as if," she trailed off, allowing him to take her hand and kiss each tip of her five fingers. Her breath was stolen away, right out of her lungs. It was such, the effect he had on her.

"Yes?" His breath played against her skin. He felt her tremble. Lifting her hand, he placed it to his cheek. "Tell me." Thorin was well aware of her response, even encouraged it; most ardently encouraged it truth be told. He wanted her to feel even a fraction of what she did to him.

"As if," she was thinking of words to describe it, while he was doing a marvellous job at distracting her. "Your eyes make me burn. I'm sure that I will turn to smoke at any moment and the wind will sweep me away." The words left her mouth without her permission. She moved her eyes away from his, unable to bear the strength of his gaze.

"Then I shall have to find a way to keep the smoke in my grasp." And indeed his hands were slowly gliding from her waist to her hips leaving a blazing trail behind. Thorin caught her gasp in a searing kiss; he would not tell her about the fire that was consuming him. "Now there are no eyes on us."

It was beyond her, the meaning behind his words; for no doubt he had meant something else than what she'd heard. The only thing she knew was that he needed to kiss her again. "Thorin." Lori sought out his wandering fingers, stilling their movements. She squeezed strongly. "Kiss me again," she pleaded. He complied, raising both hands to her head, fingers tangling in her hair. She in turn held onto him, pressing her upper body to his.

While he moved easily, Thorin was also restraining himself. He let her move at her own pace, following it closely. He found a soft spot on her neck which he teased driving her to a quivering mess. She was indeed not used to anything like that. But she did not stop him. She had no need to for Thorin had already set a limit. He promised to himself that beyond a few stolen touches and kisses he would take nothing from her.

Dizzy but delighted, Lori traced her fingers along his clothed arms, feeling the metal and material on her skin. She sighed as he presses unhurried kisses to her neck. She giggled as his beard tickled her sensitive skin. And behind that laughter something else peeked its head. She was hesitant, but not out of fear. Lori did not fear Thorin. However he was changing her slowly but surely. Something had awakened in her, an undulating sensation that filled her, soft tendrils coiling inside of her.

The sun lazily traced its glowing light over them, a silent witness to their moment. The leafs of bent trees touched their cheeks, moving with the breeze. The nature in its whole had synchronized to their rhythm, a slow thrum emanating from the earth. And the lovers were lost to it all. Whispers and innocent kisses sated their need for companionship in the brightness of day.

Idly Thorin removed his lips from hers. He turned on his side, letting her settle comfortably. Neither felt the need to do anything so they stayed right there in the tall grass, letting the sun caress them and the wind sing in their ears drowning out everything else.

With the sunset, Gandalf came back. He offered little in the manner of explanation and then nobody could get anything out of him for a long time. Lori shrugged her shoulders, sitting at the table with a little bit of help.

As before, the helpers of Beorn served them food. Their beds were made and they were left to sleep. The dwarves were indeed grateful for the food and the good rest. It was a long journey ahead and none was sure they would get so good accommodations any time soon.

For Bilbo, that night was a repeat of the previous one. He woke in the middle of the night to howling and groans. This time around he fell in slumber quicker for an unexplained reason. But his dreams were of huge bears dancing in the moonlight. They were enormous beasts with thick jet black fur and heavy movements. Come morning they were woken by Beorn himself.

"So you are still here!" he said. The giant approached them. He laughed and picked up the first person he came upon, which just happened to be Lori. "I see you have not fallen prey to wargs, goblins or evil bears." To her mortification he poked her cheek before putting her down. Then he picked up Bilbo and continued his teasing. "The rabbit has eaten bread and honey and is now once again good and full. Let us eat some more."

Beorn entertained them with his story through the meal and it became apparent that the skin-changer's mood was a pleasant one. They all benefited from it. He had investigated their story further and upon finding that it was true he followed the trail of the wargs. He caught one of those creatures along with a goblin. They told him many things among which that the enemies had made an alliance. This was not good news indeed. But he also let them see the heads he had collected. Lori had squeaked and hid behind Balin who was closest to her to Beorn's great amusement. A few of the dwarves chuckled but looked with approving eyes to the flesh covered skulls.

Following his speech was a warning. Their travel through Mirkwood, he said, would not be an easy one. Danger lurked at every corner there. Wild animals waiting for a meal. Beasts like they had never seen before. Chilling fear seeped into their bones.

There was a river there, black as the night and agitated. They were warned not to drink from it under any circumstances. It was said to be enchanted. One drink or a simple dip could make a person weak like a babe and bereft of memories. They had to follow the road and not stray from it.

Other things Beorn could give them to aid the travellers were generously provided. The rest of the morning was spent packing satchels with food and water and whatever else they thought necessary. They would be ready to leave very soon, what with the pace they set about to work.

Noon came swiftly for all. Lori was helped up on a pony. Beorn had lent them ponies that would take them to the outskirts of those dark woods. She exchanged a few looks with Bilbo who looked about ready to faint. She herself was feeling a bit queasy. Lori took a deep breath. She needed to calm herself. Nothing was going to happen to them, she had Thorin. All would turn out just fine. It was her dearest hope that it would be so, for if not her heart would shatter in a million pieces. The hobbit did not want to lose anyone, not again. Her brother had been enough. That experience she did not want to relieve.

Their leader felt the weight settle on his shoulders. He was responsible for the lives of his men and the woman he loved. What a frightening thought. And how exhilarating. Thorin sent a prayer to the Creator. He dared a look at Lori. She was pale and worrying her lower lip between her teeth. He could read her anxiety but had nothing to say to ease it. Danger waited for them in those lands. And something else; whatever it was Thorin did not like it one bit. It made his hair rise. More pleasant thoughts took over Thorin's mind. He forced away the worry and closed his eyes briefly.

"We go now!" He called to his company, spurring his pony into action.

All his men followed, their pace set. As they left Beorn's home behind astride their beasts, Thorin let the sun invade his sight.

* * *

_**A/N: I swear school is going to be the death of me. I am so tired and I haven't managed to write anything for one whole week. That's the educational system for you though. A bunch of useless stuff. Anyway, here you have a new chapter and my apologies. Pardon the delay. **_

_**Tell me what you think, yes? I am waiting. :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

Mirkwood waited for its visitors like a shadow wall, endlessly stretching east and west. Its trees tall and soil dark, deprived of bird songs and stags alike. Lori felt the pony under her quiver. Or maybe it had been her to tremble, she could not say for sure. Gandalf was just telling them to return the ponies to Beorn and of his intention to leave. Mindlessly the hobbit woman let Fili help her off. Something waited for them beyond those trees; she could feel it in the air. The earth hummed with it, a force she had yet to encounter.

The blond dwarf regarded her quietly. She was troubled, he could tell. Her eyes had dulled and the smile on her face was no more. Fili motioned for his brother. Their little queen was not fine, so neither were they. "A moment, brother."

Kili dropped the satchel he had been holding. He did as his brother instructed and directed his stare to Lori. She had gone pale, wringing her hands uncontrollably. "She is but worried, as we all are. The wizard is leaving us and let it not be forgotten that we owe him our lives."

"You speak true, alas we cannot stop him." They both looked at the aforementioned wizard. Fili shook his head. "We must stop it from consuming her. When she is unhappy, uncle is forlorn as well. And we usually get in trouble."

"We always get in trouble," Kili corrected smugly. "Do you think he will be more lenient should we bring a smile about his lady's face?"

"Without a shadow of doubt," came the prompt reply. "The only thing that remains to be discussed is how."

A beam of a smile lit Kili's face. "I have just the right solution." He whispered something to his brother then pulled away when Bilbo glared at them. "We will have to get master Baggins on our side for this."

"That shan't be easy," Fili said. "Did you see his face when uncle disappeared with the woman?" They shared a laugh at that. Bilbo had been positively furious and it made for a good show. "Try then and convince him."

The dark haired sibling nodded his head. "If that does not work, then I shall tie him to us and keep him out of the way."

Gandalf bade them good journey and left the somewhat bewildered and more than annoyed dwarves behind. They were on their own now with only their wit as aid and the courage in them as guide. Thorin murmured something into his beard as he strapped part of their bags to his back. The weight would soon feel less and less. He was not at all pleased with Gandalf's decision to abandon them into the hands of such danger but he had known. Therefore no complaint left his mouth. Instead he turned his pony around and the beast galloped away with the rest of its kind.

Sweeping his eyes over the forest once more, he contemplated their situation. So long as they did not stray from the path and kept close together, the king had faith that they would make it out of this.

And so it was that the company of Thorin entered the shadowed forest. Lori kept close behind Thorin, with Kili at her back. Upon entering the darkness had shrouded them and the woman had to blink several times for her eyes to get used to the new atmosphere. She did not like it one bit. The road they walked was very narrow and it slithered like a snake ahead, curving and cutting. Lori looked up to the heavy crowns of the trees. She could barely see them within the almost nonexistent light. All this oppressive darkness made her terribly sick.

Large, black squirrels jumped from branch to branch swiftly, with their eyes stabbing at the intruders. Those seemed to be the only animals in this place, besides the insects that sometimes bothered the travellers. Of course it was impossible to shoo them away when they could not see far ahead them. Bilbo cursed his luck as one such parasite seated itself on his nose. Even more bothersome was that Fili and Kili had made it a special point to keep him away from Lori. The younger of the two had put himself in front of the male hobbit while the other behind him. And Bilbo could at times see his cousin further ahead at the side of Thorin.

The first night spent there showed them that the squirrels were after all not the only occupants of these woods. Strange growls and howls sounded through the blinding darkness. The sound of footsteps also followed them without fail. They could never see who or what made such noise. And then there were the cobwebs, thick and sticky, tangling around them whenever they got caught in one. Lori desperately rubbed the solid strings away from her hands, hating the feeling of it on her skin. She closed her eyes in exasperation. When were they going to see the light again? She wondered over and over again. The very air she breathed was suffocating.

As for the brave Halfling whose possession of the ring was unknown to all others, Bilbo had busied himself quite successfully against the desperation biting at their heels. Whenever that unpleasant feeling sneaked up on him, the hobbit would push his hand further into his pocket, gently checking the little golden piece to make sure it was still there. It scared him to think he might find it gone. In the dark anything could steal it away.

None of the others were faring any better. Even the dwarves, used to mining and the lack of sun for days on end, hated the thick shadows surrounding them. Kili and Fili complained from time to time, only to get smacked in the back of their heads. And it was the worst at night. They tried to light fires but those attracted moths and other insects. It was calmly decided that fire was not needed so they slept in utter darkness. Sometimes eyes watched them; golden, green and red hues shining. It was disconcerting at best and downright frightening when they woke with those tiny eyes a hair's breadth away from them. It was the bane of their existence but they could do nothing.

Thorin pushed his nephew's hand away from Lori's waist. The she-hobbit had curled herself around him as was her habit, putting her head on his shoulder. Kili, ever present next to his uncle's lady, had fallen asleep close by and during those long hours shifted to her back. By some strange occurrence the boy's hand had wrapped around her waist and his face touched her shoulder. This was the sight Thorin woke up to in the middle of the night. With a grunt he removed Kili's hold on Lori and pushed him away. Pulling her closer to him, Thorin wound his own arm around her middle.

He was just about to fall back to sleep when something brushed against his hand. The king opened his eyes and saw with no small amount of irritation that Kili was back to his original position. Deciding that his merciful measures would not work, Thorin slapped the top of the dwarf's skull none too gently. Kili woke up with a start, head whirling around to face his exasperated kin. Bleary eyes quirked in question. Thorin glared at him pointedly. "Move your hand or you may find it gone came morning," he growled the words out, watching in satisfaction as his nephew paled a few shades and withdrew his hand.

Turning on his side, Kili let his arm fall. Fili who happened to be sleeping next to his brother, did not appreciate the gesture. He smacked Kili's hand away while grumbling about 'mead' and 'childish idiots'. A pout decorated Kili's face at the double rejection. "This is not fair," he complained to his brother's back. "When will you quit hitting me?"

"Who's hitting you?" asked a feminine voice from behind him. Lori looked with concern at the young dwarf. "Is something wrong?"

Craning his neck, Kili saw the woman resting on her elbows and Thorin glaring at him. He gulped and fell silent, until she gently urged him on. "I'm cold," he whispered desolately, "and Fili won't share his warmth with me. Greedy monster he is."

"Come here you," she said and pulled him closer. "Stay between Thorin and I, this way you'll keep warm." Thorin's protests went unnoticed as Kili happily passed over Lori to settle between her and his uncle. "Now sleep, tomorrow will be just as tiresome."

"Isn't this great uncle? Just like when I was a little dwarfling barely up to your knee!" He was definitely happy with how things turned out and took no notice of Thorin's ire.

"Be silent before I make you," the king whispered for only Kili's ears adding a well placed hit to his head. Thorin thought he might come to like that particular action.

"Thorin," Lori chided gently, "let him sleep." She had seen his hand move down upon Kili's head."Quiet down before we wake everyone else up."

Morning came crawling for Thorin. Or at least he thought it was morning for in these woods there was no telling night from day. He got up slowly, pushing Kili along the way. Did the boy have some attitude? Thorin looked over at Lori and he swore that a wave of red invaded his sight. "Trouble never ends, does it?" And the trouble was that, while Kili no longer hogged Lori, his task was taken on by Fili. The blond clung to her much like he did as a child with Dis. Lori was in deep slumber, one hand to the dwarf's shoulder. Making up his mind, Thorin rose to his feet and kicked Fili's leg with his boot, putting just enough strength behind it to wake him.

Quicker than his brother, the dwarf immediately reacted. Hazy eyes opened, assessing his surroundings. Something was in his arms. Fili looked down. As if he had been burned the dwarf let go of Lori, a look of horror on his face. He glanced to his uncle sheepishly. "I didn't-I really wasn't-" Mahal himself wouldn't be able to save him, the blond thought.

"Quiet," Thorin warned him. His eyes snapped to Lori who had been wakened by Fili's sudden movement.

"Is it morning?" she asked with a disoriented look about her. Tousled hair framed her face and she blinked in the complete darkness.

"Aye." Thorin helped her to her feet, ignoring the young dwarves. "The time had come for us to continue our journey."

After a long walk, during which they saw nothing besides the road stretching ahead, they were greeted with the sound of a running stream. The liquid in it might have been water or something else entirely, for it was pitch black and foamy, making it hard to tell. Lori leaned on the edge along with Bilbo. They could make out a bridge; its remains actually, for the wood had cracked and decomposed long ago.

"There is a boat of the other side!" Bilbo yelled, making out the form on the water's darkened surface.

"What is the distance?" Thorin asked. These hobbits had sharp sight, he noticed.

"I'd say about ten meters," Lori answered, straining her eyes to get a better look. Bilbo agreed with her.

"I does not matter whether it be ten or ten thousand of them," Bofur cut in, "we cannot jump such a distance." His statement was followed by an assortment of agreements.

"Nor can we swim to the other side," noted Thorin out loud, with a dry voice."These waters we have been warned about, the river with black waters."

"Is any of you good at throwing ropes?" Bilbo questioned suddenly in the stillness. Lori looked at the boat trying to discern if it could be moved.

"That could work," she added to her cousin's words, "the boat seems to be free and we may pull it to this side with a bit of luck."

"Fili! See if you can carry out the plan," Thorin called to the dwarf.

It took more than one try and the collective power of the dwarves but they managed to make the boat float to their side. Ingeniously they worked out a way to cross over the water, dividing into small groups. Only Bombur was left on his own. His weight would have made the boat topple over had he joined one of the groups so he was to come last and bring their baggage with him.

Not very happy about that particular decision Bombur was muttering under his breath. "Why am I always the one to come last? Never Bifur, never Bofur, not Oin, nor Gloin. Always me." The others ignored him, too busy to pay attention.

Out of the blue, a stag came flying in front of them, knocking over some of the dwarves. Lori had managed to get out of the way, only to fall over Dwalin. Thorin was one of those who kept to his feet, bow and arrows ready to strike. He sent his weapon flying, striking the animal which landed on the other side of the river. The sound of hooves hitting the ground reached their ears, but it grew weaker and weaker, in a few moments stopping for good. Nobody moved, waiting in complete silence.

A loud splash brought them to reality. Someone yelled that Bombur had fallen in. And indeed the dwarf was not on the other side anymore. The dark surface of the water trembled as if disturbed , bubbles rising in small groups.

Rather strident curses reached Lori's ears in the thick voice of Dwalin. The dwarves rushed to save their fallen friend. It was no easy task. Using the rope they had along with the hook, they pulled Bombur out and onto safe, solid ground. To their utter horror he was fast asleep with a small smile on his face. Dwalin let out a string of curses again as he violently shook the corpulent member of their company. His efforts were fruitless for the river had sapped every ounce of energy from Bombur.

"Now we'll have to carry him!" came the terrifying conclusion via Ori. The young dwarf seemed none too pleased at the development.

"Mordor take it!" Dwalin spit angrily. "You inept, brainless oaf!" he yelled at the sleeping Bombur. It was to no avail that Bofur tried to appease him. "I will personally serve him to Smaug as snack."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Bilbo whispered to Lori who did not know whether to be amused or not.

Shrugging, the woman tried to cut the darkness around them. "Can you feel that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Feel what?" Bilbo couldn't feel anything. "What are you speaking about?"

"There is something in this forest. I don't like it." Lori bit her lip in silent worry. It was not the darkness that bothered her. She had gotten used to it, to a point at least. "I cannot explain it."

White does cut through the air. Fair skinned, they leaped along the path, shining silver without the help of a celestial body. The dwarves were the first to react. At the sight of the beautiful creatures they released a rain of arrows down on their quarry. They did this all before Thorin could tell them not to shoot. Arrows were being wasted senselessly without them being able to touch any of the animals. The few deer sprung into action, using their hind legs to launch in a fast run, disappearing among trees and vegetation.

Somewhat in awe of the things she saw, Lori clung to her cousin. Bilbo in turn had his hand firmly around the ring, fiercely bent on protecting it. This seemed to be his only worry at the moment. The she-hobbit could not help thinking that hard times waited for them with a flicker of fear running trough her. Their provisions were dwindling, the water heading on the same road. And the woods looked as inhospitable as ever in these circumstances. She held onto the silver thread of hope.

Crossing the enchanted river, it came to their notice that the forest was unchanged. The trees flanked the path with their massive frames. They kept on the road, each new day bringing another complaint. Fili and Kili were the loudest in their protests and often used Lori as a shield against their uncle's rage which happened to only grow and grow. Of course the she-hobbit tried to sooth him the best she could, but it was nowhere near easy as she herself found their surroundings irritating. Even her patience was wearing thin with the never ending forest.

Having had enough, the dwarves asked Bilbo to climb one of the trees and search for the forest's boarder. Doing just that, the Halfling quickly climbed the height. Lori could see him no more through the thick foliage. She wringed her fingers nervously, hoping that he has found some way out for them, out of this wretched place. Lori drew further from the group, near the sturdy roots of a tree. She glanced around, a feeling of dread bothering her once more. There was something in the darkness that did not sit well with her. "Bilbo, please find a way, cousin ."

Thorin broke away from his men and moved to Lori's side. That damned forest made it so very difficult to have any shred of privacy. They were forced to stick with the group, least they wanted to find themselves lost. He longed for those hours in Beorn's gardens. His hands gently sneaked around her waist, brushing against her clothed form. She took shelter in his hold, relishing in the feeling. Thorin allowed himself to relax. Her scent and warmth teased him. He kissed her hair, aware that they could not be seen in the shadows. His embrace around her tightened.

"What is taking him so long?" Lori asked with a hint of worry colouring her voice. "I should have gone with him."

"With that injured leg?" came the fast reply. "I do not think so. 'Tis better you stay on the ground." He felt her protest. "You might slip and fall. Just think what that could do to you."

"I'm an excellent climber, thank you." Lori impatiently glanced upwards. "You worry for nothing."

"Perhaps," Thorin gave in. He'd much rather spent whatever time they had pursuing other activities. He turned her face to him, sealing their lips. Obligingly she wrapped her arms around his neck, angling her head to a better position.

Looking a bit to the side, Lori whispered, "He's back." Nonetheless Thorin did not release her. She complied and did not move from her current position.

It fell to the other dwarves to question Bilbo about what discoveries he had made. Alas the news did nothing to help them. Bilbo had only seen a sea of green, stretching in all directions. Understandably his words were not met with much enthusiasm.

Unbeknownst to them all was that they were actually extremely close to the boarder of the forest. They only had to walk a bit further and they would have reached a place where the trees were not so close to each other. The light filtered through the leafs there and the air was so much fresher. If only they kept to the path a while more. But Bilbo had not seen that and in consequence they were left to believe the forest had no end. Thus desperation took over them all.

That night Bombur brought some happiness with his awakening. He got up and scratched his head in complete confusion. He was tired and hungry, by his words, and of course he remembered nothing of his fall in the river. His last memory was of arriving at the hobbit hole and feasting with his companions. He was none too happy to hear of the fact that there was little food to be had and his complaints rang through the forest. Bombur then proceeded to tell them of his dreams that involved a lot of food. This only served to make the dwarves hit him a good one over the head for being insensitive to their problems. Bombur made to go back to sleep.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Kili, his voice making the ground shake. In that moment Lori though he looked very much like his uncle.

"Damn you! We've carried you for two full weeks. It's time you felt the weight on your feet again," remarked Fili, without a bit of kindness in his voice.

"What's that?" asked Bilbo all of a sudden.

Everybody looked in the direction he was pointing his finger at. A small scarlet light was visible, It went out and another one was lit, and another, then another. They almost rushed after it, the only one standing still was Lori.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled behind them, making the lot of them turn towards her. "We are not allowed to stray from this path. You know that." She was annoyed at them disregarding the warnings they were given with such ease.

"But those might be torches. We could find food!" exclaimed Bombur. "I'll be damned if I let this occasion slip because of the irrational fear of a woman."

"I'm quite rational, I assure you," Lori bit back sourly. "Of what use will the food be to you when you are dead? Those could be goblins out there. You really wish to tell me you would risk your life so foolishly?"

"Without food we'll be dead anyway," Bombur countered. He turned to Thorin. "Keep her silent, I'm in no mood to have words with her."

His only response was a strong hit over the head. "Bombur, do not make me regret taking you along," Thorin's voice rumbled. "As for the lights we will follow them and that is the end of it."

A grimace graced Lori's features. She could do nothing but follow alongside them. Indeed the lights turned out to be torches. And there was food. But those who had all these were elves. Graceful creatures dressed in green, they ate and sang around great fires happily.

The dwarves had disrupted their gathering. The fires were put out suddenly. And they were back to the darkness they had gotten used to. Lori said nothing, yet her eyes glinted dangerously. It was on the tip of her tongue to point out that she had been right after all, yet she could not do that. It was not in her nature to be cruel and things were bad enough as they were. Calmly she tried to see if the path could be found again. Her search was without result. They would have to spend the night where they were and hope to see the sun again.

"Great good it did us," Bilbo spoke as he took a seat next to Lori. "We should have listened to you."

"Don't you dare," the female whispered harshly, "don't even think it. You've gotten yourself in trouble by your own stupid actions and now you're looking for sympathy?! Well, I have none to give. Considering that I did warn you, it only seems fair."

"I understand that you are displeased but why take it out on me?" Bilbo seemed genuinely curious. "You followed too."

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked back smartly. "We're here together, so we'll stick together. I am vexed and very much would like to give you all a good beating."

"There is no use in fighting over it now," Thorin murmured, from his place on Lori's other side. "What's done is done."

"Precisely," Lori emphasised and stood up to her feet. She walked away from both men to an unoccupied spot. Sitting down on her back, she turned from everyone and forced her body to sleep.

Unwilling to leave her on her own, Thorin marched over to her. "Don't let you anger cloud your judgment." His hand touched her shoulder and the woman was half-tempted to push him away. "You have the right to act like you're acting now, but stay close by, otherwise I cannot protect you." She made no move to get back to her earlier place. "At least let me stay with you."

"Just because I'm letting you stay, does not mean you are forgiven." She turned her head to face him. "We could have avoided this," she said tiredly. Her voice held no accusation, just a strange sort of resignation. "Goodnight." With that she dropped back and ignored everything else.

Something sticky was on her face. Lori brushed it away with her hand, hoping to escape the disgusting sensation. But no, her fingers caught in a thick substance that was also wet and slippery. Her eyes flew open and she saw an enormous spider carefully wrapping its web around a body. For a moment she was frozen in her place. Scared eyes darted to the others to find them in much the same situation.

But where was Bilbo? Her cousin had disappeared yet again when his help might have been needed. Silently, Lori took out her sword. The spiders were busy packing what was most likely their next meal. They were dark creatures with many legs. Lori had never quite liked spiders and she found these ones even less appealing.

Metal flew through the darkness and slashed against black skin. The odd thing was that its loud hiss of pain was not heard by the sleeping dwarves. They must have been poisoned. Her opponent turned towards her and she gulped, flinging her weapon at it. The spider ducked and threw its body at her. There was little choice for her but to jump back. The tree she hit did not let her continue. She was done for. The strange being approached her cautiously, no doubt looking for an unprotected part of her to strike. And it found one such spot.

A long, thin needed pierced Lori's skin and she yelled feeling something cold invading her body. She trashed against the limbs that wrapped around her but her hands had gone numb and the sword fell from her fingers. A scream of desperation passed her lips as beady eyes regarded her with triumph. Her head was spinning, her mind fogging over. She no longer felt the cold but a low burn had started tearing through her. It was painful and unpleasant, and her teeth clacked together forcefully. She tried to glare but her face was motionless. And down she fell, in a back abyss.

Dimly she could make out thin voices that spoke. Perhaps it was the spiders. Or maybe not. Lori could not think straight. But then she felt that substance again. It was tightening itself around her, forming a cocoon. To no avail did she try to escape. Her body no longer listened to her commands. A small tear rolled down her cheek. In moments such as these she found herself very vulnerable. Then she heard something else. It sounded like arrows. She felt herself being lifted.

"Is she dead?" a mellifluous voice addressed the person who had taken her in their arms.

"No, she's breathing. It's shallow, but if we move fast there won't be any lasting damage." He shook the body in his arms. "Wake up, little girl."

With great effort Lori forced her eyes open. She looked at her rescuers. They were elves, that much was for sure. "The others," she whispered, barely able to draw breath. "Where-"

"There are no others here." The words had been spoken by another elf. "It was only you," he assured her.

"No! Where are-" she stopped suddenly as a hand was pressed to her forehead.

"She is feverish. We have to go now," he said, ignoring her small protests and pleas to look for her companions. The elf cast a sleeping spell upon her. "Rest now, you are weary."

Lori was jolted awake by strident sounds. She rose to her feet, ears perking. Not a second had passed when the sound of a lock being opened alerted her of possible danger. A tall elf stood in the door way and watched her with interest.

"Are you better?" he questioned. He was indeed tall, even for an elf and well made, with sinewy muscles and dark handsome looks. "I hope you do not mind," he continued, "we have replaced your torn garments."

She looked down upon herself and discovered it was true. "Thank you," she managed to say, her throat dry. She eyed him with little trust as he stepped further in the room and poured her a mug of water. She took it and held it.

"Drink, I promise you no harm will come to you," the elf assured her. "Drink and then we shall go see my king. He is much interested in you."

"Where am I?" Lori inquired. "Where are my friends?" She noticed the elf looked bored. He did not volunteer any answers. "Fine. Take me to that king of yours." She set the mug forcefully on a table.

Her guide led her through a maze of corridors until they reached a pair of imposing doors. The two opened as soon as he knocked gently on them. To Lori's surprise, she saw Thorin in the middle of the room. But her eyes also registered the proud elf sitting on what looked to be a throne. He wore a crown about his long blond hair and his features were set in a frown. The woman quickly looked away when he noticed her.

"Bring her here," he ordered. His hand bade her to approach and her escort pushed her from behind. Thorin turned to see who had entered and his eyes widened. "Faster now, I don't have all day." He examined the specimen before him critically. "This is interesting, dwarves now keep company with Halflings," he noted mockingly. "Since you will not tell me why you are here, perhaps your friend might." He turned his gaze back to the she-hobbit. "Tell me, my darling, what purpose does your journey through my lands have?"

Stunned by the question Lori kept silent. The elven king asked her again, this time picking her up and shaking her lightly. Still, Lori said nothing. Thorin on the other hand had a murderous look about him. He could not help the snarl that took over him at the other's actions. "Put her down."

"Ah, so it's like that, son of Thrain?" A small smirk stole over his lips. Instead of placing Lori back on the ground, he hoisted her in his lap, much like one would a child. Using his fingers he forced her chin up, and her eyes to look at his. "No doubt, it is like that." Half-mad at the ongoing scene, Thorin clenched his fists. "I am not cruel. For that reason I shall not keep you apart." He stroked Lori's hair. "You may share your lover's fate." He dumped her to her feet unceremoniously. "Lock them away."

It was futile to fight the elves that took them away. As promised, they were not separated. Instead they were led through another maze down, where they were thrown together in a holding cell. The door closed behind them with a loud sound and they were left alone.

"Are you alright?" were the first words Thorin asked her. His hands framed her face, then slid down to check for injuries. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly alright." Lori blinked against the darkness. "They saved me actually. From the spiders."

"The spiders?" Thorin echoed. He had not gotten to see the spiders as he was swept by those damnable creatures and brought before their king.

"Yes. We were attacked in the forest," she answered, her voice trembling.

"And the others?" There was urgency in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened to my men?"

"I don't know," Lori moaned pitifully. "I honestly don't know. The spiders-" she broke off and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Easy," Thorin breathed against her ear, "easy. Take your time. If you escaped, they may be able to pull it off too."

* * *

_** A/N: I know I kept you all waiting. My sincere apologies. I have been awfully busy and hardly found the time to finish. But I pulled it off. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please do share your thoughts. And here is a link to a presentation picture: 24. media. tumblr d851ec8352b32a20364b12425217 e2ea/ tumblr_mjgmteKLQd1r79i1ro1_500 .jpg **_**(just remove**** the spaces)**


	12. Chapter 12

Lori held her knees to her chest, fingers twining in a gentle grip. Tearstained cheeks shined low in the dim light. The only light they had, really, was a torch hanged on the wall. The fire flickered in the small room. Lori could not help but wonder what would become of them. For the moment they had no chance to escape. The elves guarded them closely. Although she could not see them, Lori felt their presence as did Thorin. It was unnerving and it served to anger her lover. If their jailers knew that, they were making good use of it.

Impatient to be rid of the elves and the holding cell they had been forced into, Thorin paced like a caged beast. He especially wanted to know what had became of his men. They could not have dies. He had to trust them. He had to trust his nephews would not give up so easily. But more than that, Thorin wanted to see Thranduil bite the dust. If only for a moment, he wanted the see that wretched king pay for humiliating him. Thorin's blood boiled with the thoughts of revenge. If only he could break out, then there'd be no escape for Thranduil.

Like any men hit in his own vanity, Thorin waited for the perfect time to return the favour. Lori did not really understand his need to get even with the Elven King but she could hardly dissuade him. Instead she tried to distract him. Most of the time it worked, but the more they were stuck in this place, the more bitterness he gathered within him.

They were rare, the moments during which he would simply recline next to her and hold her. The intimacy had a calming effect on Lori. Thorin was the familiar presence she needed to soothe her. He was the solid rock she clung to when in unknown territory. He seemed to understand that well enough when he was not plotting some way to hurt his adversary.

Mindlessly, Thorin took Lori's hand, sliding his fingers through hers. He clutched her hand in a soft hold, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin. The she-hobbit settled in his embrace as they listened to the footsteps outside beat a rhythmic pattern. The dwarf's lips lingered close to her ear, making a shiver shake her body. He smiled at her reaction and pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek, a sort of playful show of affection. Lori reined in the urge to remind him that they did not have much time for such dallying. Still, she did not; it was quite pleasant to have him pay her some attention.

Thranduil, however, surprised them. Lori could not tell whether it was day or night, but the Elven King entered the cramped space. His thin lips formed a perfectly arched smile. His angelic face shone with brilliance. He was handsome and perhaps he even used magic to make sure his charm greatly affected others. Lori felt her knees wobble despite the fact that her souls fought against the seduction. As if aware of it the elf concentrated his stare on her when he spoke.

"Good day. How do you fare?" Thranduil asked, his smooth voice gliding like water against pebbles. "I hope that you are fine this wonderful morning."

"Why do you bother?" Thorin retorted, his words a whip. "We all know you do not care a fig for anything other that your own gain."

"Your accusation wounds me," he other man drawled, not before sending a smirk at them. "I am merely interested in your wellbeing. Is there anything that could be done to make you more comfortable?"

A wave of red flooded Thorin's face at the mockery of his enemy. He was prepared to deliver a scathing reply, but Lori was faster. "Does the truth offend you? For I was taught that you Elves were a fair race. Perhaps the lesson was a false one."

In retaliation, the lucid mind of Thranduil took a snap decision. As he had done in the throne room, he picked the Halfling up in his arms. "You have a sharp tongue, little lady." His fingers trailed through her tangled locks. He felt her tremble in his arms, her anger rolling off in waves. "Such negativity," he murmured.

"And even sharper teeth," Lori reacted promptly, struggling to be put down. "If you care for your hand, I suggest you remove it from my person or you will soon find it useless," she assured him. It took a great deal of control for her not to deliver her threat with a shaking voice.

"I like her spirit." Unyielding eyes looked at Thorin as the elf spoke. "I must confess at first I was confounded as to what you saw in her. But I can see it now." He deliberately stroked her cheek.

Not one to break her promises, Lori opened her mouth, sharp teeth and all. Taking advantage of a moment's distraction she sunk her teeth in the Elven King's hand. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, almost making her choke, but still she did not release her hold. Even more, she applied an even stronger pressure, feeling muscle give way. The next thing she knew, Lori was on the cold ground, sputtering thick red liquid from between her lips. "You should not have taken me so lightly," she commented after a moment. "I do not appreciate being handled like that."

Whatever the elf said was lost on her as she did not understand their language. However she could tell it was nothing nice. Taking a second to calm himself, Thranduil had to admit he was surprised. This half a being had bit him. Actually sinking her teeth into his hand. Nobody had ever done that before. Other enemies tried to slash him with swords and daggers or bring his death around with arrows. And she used her teeth. Such a strange creature she was. What was more she reprimanded him with no fear. As if he were someone she had known all her life.

A wave of deep, smooth laughter rose in his throat. He quelled it brutally under a frown. The king held his hand up for inspection. Small indents could be seen, oozing blood. The red substance trailed down his hand. He watched it, somewhat fascinated by the colour. It had been a long time since he had such wounds that would bleed."Yes, I can see you don't," Thranduil answered her previous statement. "You've made that quite clear. I think I have seen enough of you two for now."

Thranduil turned with a sweeping move. He knocked twice on the heavy door and it opened with a moan of protest. He left in a hurry, robes trailing after him. A loud crash alerted the prisoners of the door being closed. They were to be left alone for a short while, or so Lori hoped.

"I though he might strike me," Lori said as she fell on her knees. "Dear Valar, I bit him!" she exclaimed. If some might come to the conclusion that she was amazed at her own actions, then they would be completely right. For she was without doubt astonished at having proceeded like she had. "Sweet Elbereth!"

"I say," agreed Thorin. "But he would not have hit you. Anything else he would have done, but not hit a woman. He is not the sort to harm those weaker than him," the dwarf admitted grudgingly. He took one of her hands, sitting down by her side, and put it on his knee. "I cannot believe you actually bit him." Amusement coloured his words.

"Desperate measures," she offered with a shrug. In truth her wit left her and some unholy force convinced her that it was the best solution. "But may I ask you something?" His nod was answer enough. "Tell me, why is it that you do not wish for him to find the purpose of our quest. Surely he would not try to stop you."

"Nay, he would not, 'tis true." Thorin scratched his beard as if considering something. "However, he would offer to help. He would insist even. We would not have any reason to decline, I'm afraid."

"And why should that hinder us?" Lori could not understand what he was saying. Help would not be unwelcomed. "The elves know this woods best, do they not? They could lead us out."

"You misunderstand me. They would wish to join us to Erebor," Thorin explained. "With the disappearance of Smaug, our path is clear. The elves will look at it like this; they will offer us aid for gold. The gold in Erebor. I have no wish to share it with them, you see?"

She did see, Lori thought. Indeed it was clear now. "Yes, of course. I had not thought of it like that." For the she-hobbit the promise of gold held no allure. Hobbits in general were not hoarders of precious stones or metals. But dwarfs were different, she acknowledged; to them these material things mattered. For Lori gold was just a pretty ornament she could do without but the man she loved saw things differently. Perhaps his view was a reaction to the loss; after all he had been a lot younger then. Lori tried not to forget that he had lived with the burden for a very long time.

Absently Lori played with a strand of hair. Her locks were tangled and without a comb she could do absolutely nothing but use her fingers to straighten it out. The woman set about her task. She wished she knew what had happened to the other. To Bilbo. To Fili and to Kili. To old Balin and gruff Dwalin. Lori prayed that wherever they were, all of them were in good health. Wistfully she thought about her last moments spent with Bilbo. She had been mean; she had acted like she had just to spite him. And her cousin did not deserve that. Despite all his flaws, he cared a great deal for her and she was extremely fond of him.

"Do you think the others are unharmed?" Lori finally managed to get out the words that had been lingering on the tip of her tongue. She needed some sort of reassurance, even if it was a shot in the dark. "They are survivors. They made it this far, so they must be alright. Right?"

"I am sure they are." Thorin was quick to offer comfort. He could, maybe, see that she very much depended upon it. "As you said, if they made it to this point…" he let the rest trail off. "There is no need to worry yourself over that. Come, sit closer to me."

Doing as she was told, Lori scooted closer to Thorin. She had not stopped untangling her hair. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much." The she-hobbit was unsure what she was thanking him for, but she did it anyway. Right now, she could not afford to dwell on dark matters.

"Turn around," Thorin commanded softly. He ran his fingers through her slightly disarrayed mass of locks. He stared sectioning it in thick strands, his movement a gentle caress meant to distract her for the time being.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. She could feel him moving her hair around and her interest picked up.

He hesitated for a moment. "I'm braiding your hair." His hands continued to work as he wondered if he should explain further.

"Does it signify something?" Lori questioned. She could sense these moments of pause and was always looking to make him comfortable enough to share whatever it was with her.

"It is something done in the close family circles, usually. For lovers, it has another meaning. It is often that newly formed couples will monopolize the right to braid each other's hair." He stopped speaking for a moment, and then recovered. "More than anything it implies great trust." He knotted the end of the braid carefully.

In the meantime the dark forest was still hosting a party of dwarves, lost and famished, facing dangerous foes. In fact back in their small camp terror reigned. What the spiders had not managed to do to Lori, they did succeed doing to the other dwarves. All those warriors, the men of Thorin, had been immobilized with the use of venom. It was a special kind of toxin that these creatures produced within their body, usually even their blood was laced with it in abounding quantities. Powerful, potent it could bring down anyone unlucky enough to come in contact with it.

The poison worked its way into the victim at a pace so rapid most could not even figure out what was happening. The darkness had been a veil for their attackers and the spiders used it fully to their advantage. Once their needles pierced the dwarves' skin, the venom slipped into their blood burning a path inside them all. A consuming fire burned in their veins, leaving behind painful ice beneath taut flesh. The sting made it impossible to move so they were defenceless against the silky threads that stuck to them, enveloping their bodies into a thick, durable wrap.

Dwalin had been the first to wake. He noticed the missing hobbits and their leader's absence. However before he could sound the alarm, his neck was punctured and he fell to the ground. The spiders wasted no time in treating the other dwarves to the same. One by one Balin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Kili and Fili, fell prey to the wicked scheme. Their struggles were futile and ended as soon as they started. A sort of desperation took over them, eyelids dropping without consent. What could be done in such a situation? No answer seemed to come for them.

Bombur had a bit more luck. Or not. It all depended on the perspective of the viewer. He was the only one who despite being hit by the poison, would not fall into slumber. Perhaps it had to do with his dip in the enchanted river or maybe he was just that fortunate. The spiders hissed in dismay but still cocooned him in their web, taking care to step out of the way at his violent outbursts. It made sense that he would fight like a cornered beast; no one really wanted to become the main course on the menu of arthropods.

In the general mayhem, Bilbo was able to slip the ring on his finger and make himself unseen to all eyes. With this trick he managed to avoid being captured like all the rest. Hiding behind a tree, the hobbit watched as his companions became oval shapes of web. His hands trembled, indecision making him oscillate between grabbing his weapon and fighting and running away. It would be so easy to just go. The Valar would help the dwarves and if not, they would not be alive to care either way, so it would matter all too little. But what of his cousin?

She was his main worry. Would he be able to face her father if he left the woman without even knowing whether she was alive or not? His mind quickly smothered the thought that she may be dead. Of course she was alive. After all, Thorin had also been missing. Perhaps they snuck away to have some time alone. Damn that, the surly Halfling cursed. Again he was left with no idea how to react. He was in two minds whether to be pleased or angered. What was it about his cousin that attracted trouble? Bilbo would never be able to tell.

Perhaps his reaction was not the correct one. Should he have been less protective of her? Definitely not! What he should have done was lock her into the house. He should not have signed the damn contract. If anything his cousin's words should have not moved him to accept this foolish quest and endanger her in doing so.

But then another grim realisation formed in his mind. Lori would have left on her own. If she really wanted to, Bilbo had no doubt that even without him she would have packed herself a bag and followed Thorin and his men. His silly, young cousin, so easily taken in. And Thorin would have without doubt taken her. Bilbo had been able to tell the dwarf's extreme happiness when Lori had rode with him.

Without him to protect her, Lori would have most likely been seduced and left; at least that was what it looked like to Bilbo. He trusted these dwarves with his own life if needed but not with his cousin's. Never with hers, for the fact that she was too precious to him.

This girl meant more to him than anything else. Bilbo was a bachelor. He was already middle-aged and with little hope of ever getting married. While Lori herself was an adult, she was far younger and thus he considered her almost a daughter. She had need of his guidance yet. The Shire had not provided a life companion for him but it gave Bilbo a large extended family, many nieces and nephews that he could spend time with.

One day, maybe, he would adopt one of them. It would be a disaster indeed if some of his greedier family members got their hands on his fortunes. Bilbo shuddered thinking of Lobelia. He hated that woman with a passion. Imagining being married to someone like that was enough to kill off his appetite. And that was the worst thing that could happen to a hobbit such as him, for he loved food very much.

Back to more pressing matters, Bilbo crept silently behind the spiders, the sword hanging lightly at his side. These creatures moved slowly, exchanging hissed words between them, almost impossible to decipher. Still, Bilbo caught something about food and gulped. What waited for Thorin's company, he wondered.

The sword he carried got heavier and heavier to the Halfling's amazement. He did not dare pull it out, least the, metal glowed and gave him away. Cautiously stepping out of the way. He saw the spiders deposited their capture in a pile. Thankfully Bombur was still trashing about, hands wiggling in a call for help. At least one of them was still alive and kicking, Bilbo consoled himself. Tapping into his reserve of courage the hobbit made a decision. He would free the dwarves and with their help find Lori. Once his cousin was safely at his side he would convince her to abandon this quest. Enough was enough.

If she still wished to wait for Thorin, so be it. She could wait at home where she was safe. Not out in a dark forest filled to the brim with spiders, insects and creepy little eyes. Her parents would take her back and she would be able to comfortably wait for whoever she wanted to. Bilbo nodded his head. There was only one small problem. How could he go about convincing the girl? Lori was stubborn when she wanted to be and Bilbo felt like this was one of those times. She would not leave Thorin so easily and she would surely hold that contract over his head.

Angrily shaking the thought away, Bilbo concentrated on his task. He tiptoed through the throng of spiders until he reached Bombur. Then he took a deep breath and unsheathed his blade. Thankfully none of their assailants noticed the glow. The Halfling cut away the web holding Bombur captive.

The dwarf was confused when he heard Bilbo's voice but did not stop to question. "I will distract them, lure them away. You release the others." His plan was perhaps rushed and maybe not the best, but Bilbo was determined to see it done. He ran from Bombur's side and climbed a tree. The hobbit hurled an insult to the closest spider.

The creature turned its head towards the source of the noise and hissed. All its eight feet carried it closer to Bilbo, however nothing could be seen. The Halfling had wisely chosen to keep the ring on. Had he not the spiders would have torn him to pieces, barely even leaving anything of him to eat. Fate seemed to be on his side. The spider scrutinized the darkness emitting angry sounds. One of those spindly legs cut through the air, perhaps hoping to hit the intruder. Bilbo ducked and only yelled out another insult, this time attracting all eyes. The spiders moved as one large, black wave towards the hobbit.

Without thinking twice Bilbo shouted a curse at them and started running, from time to time turning back to see them following. "Look at you, so big and clumsy, you cannot even move properly. You won't ever catch me," he taunted. That only seemed to enrage the spiders. One of them managed to get close enough for its leg to trip Bilbo. He fell down, but quickly rolled out of the way as another leg implanted itself into the ground.

Feeling it was time to bring out his weapon, Bilbo pulled the elvish knife out. The blade glowed dully in the dark, producing a low blue light. "Come on. I dare you!" He thrust the blade ahead. The spiders looked in confusion. A braver one dared approach the light only to find its flesh cut with a rapid swipe. The wounded retreated as others let out belligerent hisses. "Cowards!" Bilbo yelled and drove his sword into another spider. "Such a sharp cutter you are," he spoke to the blade. "I shall have to name you." He thought for a moment, searching for an appropriate name. "I have it. Sting, I shall call you Sting."

Just as Bilbo was preparing himself to take out another enemy, a scream of rage reached his ears. Keen eyes cut through the thick darkness. A short distance away, the now free dwarves were running towards the swarm of spiders, weapons held in their hands. Dwalin was leading them. He was the first to let the steel of his blade taste enemy blood. The others followed his example. Apparently they did not appreciate being viewed as a passable meal. Nor did they fancy being caught in a web, idly sitting by, twiddling their thumbs helplessly, as their end drew near.

Fili and Kili slashed spiders left and right, no doubt looking to make up for their uncle's absence. They took their role of Heirs of Durin quite seriously, although most would not notice upon first sight. It was also a matter of pride. If they succeeded they could finally be considered accomplished warriors, or so the two thought. Not to mention they imagined they honoured their mother's memory by becoming great fighters. Both were certain they would be properly appreciated for this effort. So, putting the hunger, ache and tiredness behind them, they fought with all the fervour they could muster.

Ori, young and a little scared, seemed unsure of where to hit first. Despite that his axe severed legs and heads without discriminating between them. He ducked as the spiders launched an attack of their own. The blade of his weapon whooshed as it fell down upon one of the assailants, blood springing from the cut. Forcing his muscles to work with him, the dwarf pulled the hatchet out and promptly embedded it into the next victim. "Thought you could eat us, didn't you? Well here, gorge yourselves on this. Dwarvish brand!" He had little mercy to spare on them.

Most of all Dwalin was the one to bring down one spider after another. His strong arms wielded the weapons with unbeatable skill. Even after being poisoned, starved and half dead on his feet, this dwarf was most likely to keep fighting. Nothing could stop him but death. And death was not likely to come from such spineless creatures as these spiders. Fury boiled beneath his calm mask as he worked on reducing the numbers of their enemy.

As all these went on Elrond had a vision. It was a far off time by the count of men and even dwarves but it held something awe-inspiring. The elf saw the great kingdom of Erebor readying itself for war. The reason was not known to Elrond, though he could guess. The flags billowed in the wind and the skies greyed. A storm was approaching, and it was coming fast.

Outside the gates, a young dwarf, seemingly barely out of childhood, supervised a team of humans that were building some sort of war machine. From time to time he would say something in a thick voice, the accent of his mother tongue showing. He stood shorter than those men, but tall for a dwarf. Sharp features gave him an air of superiority, impression strengthened by the way he commanded with the ease of one born to it.

Striking about him was his uncanny resemblance to Thorin Oakenshield. Elrond knew this to be the same child from his earlier vision. Indeed this was the son that had yet been born. A warm smile lit the elf's face and it froze there. Not a moment later an arrow shot out of nowhere, nearly piercing the child's skull. Stormy grey eyes stared straight ahead and Elrond turned around.

Orcs were coming. They were riding wargs and spinning a myriad of weapons in the air. Cold determination settled on the face of Thorin's son. He took out his own weapon, a beautifully crafted sword. Would he fight alone? Elrond hoped not as the number of the attackers was great. Whatever else would happen he could not see as a hand touched his shoulder bringing him out of the trance.

At the back of her father Arwen Udomiel stood straight, her dark hair flowing in waves. The Evenstar had seen the troubled look on her sire's face and could not stop herself from wishing it away. "What troubles you father? What have your visions showed you?"

"Nothing unknown to me," Elrond replied. He put a hand on hers. "Come sit with me so I may see you clearly." He seemed to consider her for a long moment. "You look so much like your mother."

"Will you not tell me what you have seen?" she pressed. Arwen put both hands on her knees. "I wish to share your burden. Let me be of aid."

"You will have burdens of your own to carry, my dear," he sagely informed her. "There is no need to take your father's too." All too soon his daughter would not be only his anymore. "Let me concern myself with what is mine to carry."

It remained unsolved if Thorin's son would come unharmed out of the scuffle. But Elrond thought he would. The world had need of heroes in the dark days that lay ahead. Durin's line had to endure. It could not break when Middle Earth was about to face a dangerous foe. The dark forces were not yet at their best but the end was near. Nearer than what most believed. Valar help them all, for if not, they were lost.

Such thoughts brought back memories of Isildur. Elrond could not understand the greed of men. He had the chance to destroy the one ring, the ring of power. Instead of casting it into the fires he chose to keep it. And the price he paid was dear. His life was not spared by Sauron. The Dark Lord send out his Orc army to get the ring back, but that mission failed. Sauron's only revenge was the death of Isildur.

Since then time had passed. The ring had hid itself, sitting quietly, not ready to go back to its master. Sauron's mistake had been giving the ring too much power. It had a mind of its own and would not hesitate to use and abuse any foolish creature dense enough to keep it. Sauron himself had been the victim of his creation. The ring was his only as long as it wanted and when it wanted, and its dark call was forever luring its former master.

Word was that a creature lived in the mountains, the barer of the ring. Perhaps that wretched thing had indeed been found by an unfortunate soul it subjugated. Elrond did not even wish to imagine what pain the poor being went through. To have one's light sucked out of their soul ever so slowly would be maddening. No elf could withstand such torture but there were those out there stronger than elves when it came to resisting torment. Perhaps there was still a chance for this supposed bearer of the ring. If not, the Valar would see to his lost soul.

"Do wish me to worry?" Arwen prompted. Her slim figure had moved, bending over her father. "You are lost in thoughts today, like you have been the day before and on the morrow you shall be the same."

"Nay, daughter. Go enjoy your readings; I am sure they offer you the comfort you need," Elrond responded, affectionately placing a kiss on her forehead."Leave your father with his thoughts."

She slipped away, her white dress brushing the ground in gentle strokes. Arwen closed her eyes momentarily. She could not tell what bothered her father, but perhaps it had to do with the dwarven party that had passed through their settlement. If so, Arwen could feel that he need not worry. There had been something so bright about their energy. The ageless woman smiled. Her father's visions often left him worried over small matters. She was sure this time it was the same.

Oh, if only she knew the wrongness of her judgement. Dark things waited ahead, slowly, but surely advancing. Things she could not imagine, not in her nightmares, nor in the stories her brothers sometimes shared with her. But not yet. Not just yet.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter. Also thanks for the lovely reviews. It really makes me happy to see you appreciate my effort. I've not been having so much free time lately but I managed well enough, I think. I'm hoping you'll agree with me on this.**_

_**So, Lori and Thorin enjoy Thranduil's hospitality while Bilbo and company narrowly avoid becoming some sort of main course on the table of eight legged pests that would have any woman screaming and climbing on the table to save her life. What more could you wish for? **_


	13. Chapter 13

"Stay where you are! Take no more steps!" a voice rang out in the forest, through the trees. The dwarves tried to make out its source. "Drop your weapons," came another order. Hurriedly they left the weapons on the ground and waited for what might come.

There was some sense to their actions. Tired and hungry as they were it was impossible to fight the elves. For it was almost certain that elves had called out to them. Who else, in these woods? As it was they might get something to eat and a place to rest. The only one who did not particularly like the situation was Bilbo. The hobbit placed the ring upon his finger and disappeared before he could be detected. He stepped out of the way and watched as his companions were once again taken prisoners. The elves tied the dwarves in a line and started walking away.

Bilbo was reluctant to follow them down the darkening path, but he gathered his courage and marched after the fast advancing force. He had some difficulty holding onto their trail as they moved swiftly, the pace forced upon them by their captors. Bilbo did not like this one bit. His mind stared seeing all sorts of signs in the blackness. Were they never to see the light again? Would their bodies die out there, the carcasses left for the beasts to devour? Was he to never see the Shire again? No answer came to those questions despite his anxiety.

Once more guilt welled up into him. He had come by his own free will. Nobody had forced him to join the cause and now he was the one to complain. Thoughts of deserting his friends whispered sweetly to him. But where would he go? Alone, he would never be able to survive. And he did not even know where Lori was. Morgoth take it all! Why was this happening to him, a hobbit who had wanted nothing more from life than peace? It was all due to his mother's blood and his cousin's influence. And those dwarves; he could not forget them. Even worse, he had gone and attached himself to them to the point where leaving would be nothing short of pulling his own heart out. Regret would eat him alive, Bilbo realised bitterly.

If only Gandalf were there. Things would have been so much easier with the wizard around. But this, Bilbo reminded himself with just a hint of desperation, was not supposed to be anywhere near easy. The hobbit tiptoed with no trouble after them, keeping close until they reached a rather odd-looking bridge. It was wooden and broad and dark. Too dark for Bilbo's liking. And then there was the water running underneath. It could barely be made out but the sound was unmistakable. If he fell in, it would surely be his end. Hobbits only liked the clear water in the Shire. He scoffed softly at his own thoughts.

Lost, and unable to make a decision, Bilbo started turning the ring on his finger. The metal burned his skin in a pleasant way. It was almost as if it was trying to convince the Halfling that nothing bad would happen, so long as it were there. Reassured, Bilbo sighed in contentment. Finally there was nothing expected of him, no acts of bravery, no life risking. It was rather pleasant, he surmised, languidly following the dwarves with his eyes. Perhaps he could stay there and wait for them, and not lift one finger. Not one finger; he was almost elated.

Then he was pulled out of his stupor. Of course he couldn't just sit and wait. Filled with uncharacteristic determination, Bilbo rushed after the elves, across the bridge, just as it was beginning to be pulled up. A few more moments and he would've never been able to make it. The Valar had been kind this once.

Bright torches lit the halls that snaked downwards. However they weren't dug too deep. Unlike dwarves or trolls, who lived underground, elves were creatures that thrived better in the open air. Of course there were some eager to claim, and hoard, mountains of gold, silver or precious stones. Every race had its misfits. Amongst elves those who longed for riches were considered out of ordinary and, more than once, excluded out of the community. Tight-knit and following a set of strict rules, like any others they perceived exceptions to be avoided. It did not make them any better or worse than men, dwarves or hobbits.

The elves of Mirkwood were a fair division of the elvish race. They were tall and graceful, each with talents befitting them, but something set them apart. They did not possess the prudence of the elves of Lorien, nor the calmness of Elrond's kin. Indeed not; they were skilled warriors, if something could be said about them.

The isolation from the world had been a self-imposed one. Thranduil had seen it as the only solution to keep his people guarded from the evil presences that lurked about. The war of the ring had left many scars behind, and even many more enemies to be slain. Just because for the time being Sauron was without a body, his influence had not disappeared. And so, letting one's guard down would be foolish; it would serve no purpose. For this reason the elven King had closed the gates to his city and rarely admitted strangers in if it could be helped.

Only one thing bothered Thranduil. It ate at him like nothing else. There was no escaping it; it came to the point where it had reached the status of an obsession. More and more after the war he had started being concerned with the empty coffers in his realm. Although in time he gained a large amount of gems and precious metals, he was nowhere near the elves of the old. The knowledge spurred him on. It became his ambition to match his forefathers and even surpass them. A thing not easily achieved by anyone's standards; it was common knowledge.

And therein lay the crux of the matter. Thranduil, like other elves, could empathise with individuals at a very high degree. As it happened, he sometimes knew exactly what someone would do based on their feelings. It was in that way that he strongly suspected the dwarves' quest would end with riches. And what else could they be searching for anyway? They were dwarves. Whatever it took, Thranduil was bent on finding out exactly what they were after.

The elven King walked the long, lone corridor, a long torch in his hand. If he could get nothing out of Oakenshield and his lady friend while being civilised, then he would have to use force. A grimace touched his face briefly. Brutality was a tasteless method but it did have its advantages. If needed, Thranduil would use it to break any opponent. In case it did not work, well, he could always use the Halfling to get what he desired. For all her talk, she was a fragile being. And the dwarf was far too protective of her. Oh yes, she'd be good enough a bait.

He entered the holding cell to find his guests on the ground. Thorin threw him a cold glower that would've frozen a lake. Lori had placed both her hands on one of her companion, presumably to keep him from charging. Of course, she had no real power; one mild pull from Thorin and her hands would be left squeezing air. Thranduil let his amusement show. There was a sort of contrast between the two and there was an undeniable vibe that held them closely together. They were a contradiction. Something that should not be possible, yet it was there in front of his eyes.

It was like Beren and Luthien all over again. Oh, the woman was no elven maiden with midnight back tresses and graceful movements, but then again, her partner was not a man to judge her by appearance. There was something almost alluring about her if one took the time to notice. As an elf, Thranduil was aware than underneath the flesh there was a soul. Souls were such beautiful entities. And Lori's was sure to be one of those created to make others happy. Luthien had been happy with Beren; perhaps these two had a chance all of their own.

"I have given much thought to this predicament of ours," Thranduil started. He regarded both with doubt born out of his own mind.

"And have you reached a conclusion?" Thorin questioned him, deep voice strained. The stiffness was also apparent from his rigid stance and the tight fists his hands had balled themselves into.

Pleased to see this, Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "You would do all a favour if you talked. Why is it than you are so against being helped?"

"Simply because I have no need of it," Thorin countered, the words incredibly harsh. "Is it so difficult a concept to grasp?"

"Unfortunately, it is." Thranduil smiled at them unfeelingly. "You see, I will have to do something I might come to regret. But you really leave me no choice. I've tried. Now you'll have to stand by your own choices."

Seeming to catch on to the meaning of his words faster, Lori retreat hastily, taking a big step back. Her brows knitted in disbelief. "That is low," she breathed, nails digging into Thorin's arm. "I won't tell you a thing."

Thorin put his foot down firmly. "Take one more step and I'll make sure you regret it." Eyes sparked in the semi-darkness, a dangerous glint to his steely gaze.

"One of you will talk," Thranduil promised with a sharp nod. "You may depend upon it." He knocked two timed on the wooden door. "One of you will surely talk."

Two tall, dark hired elves entered the room. Even a skilled fighter like Thorin did not have much a chance. He was unarmed and at a visible disadvantage. Lori, in order to stop any needless fighting, put a hand on his shoulder. She begged him silently to understand her decision for she would not voice it before these strangers.

It was thus that Lori found herself being led along a small path. The two guards stood on either sides of the hobbit, but they really had no need to. The she-hobbit was far too tired to attempt anything that had the potential of exhausting her further. Besides she would never leave Thorin behind. Indeed, it was quite a predicament they all found themselves in. Her mind could not find any viable solution. They were trapped. Only someone from the outside could help them, and Lori did not know if any of the others had survived, let alone if they were well enough to lend them a hand.

"I wonder which of you will break first." Lori glared at the elf who spoke. "It's not easy, trying to predict these things. You shouldn't show such disdain."

"You shouldn't exhibit such morbid curiosity," she snapped back to him. "What you are doing is senseless and underhanded. You'll get nothing out of it."

"That's what you say now," Thranduil drawled. "Don't speak too soon; you may find yourself regretting those very words. I can make you regret them."

Not deeming the statement worth any reply, Lori stared straight ahead, ignoring everyone. She wondered where they were taking her. They had reached some of the upper levels, she could tell because the air was lighter. In the dungeons the air had been thick and heavy, and not any real pleasure could be derived from breathing it in. She followed behind her captor, as he pushed through a door, opening it wide.

The room they entered was tidy and clearly belonging to a male. It had nothing to do with the weapons hanging on the walls or the earthy colours. Lori accounted that to the male elf that stood up upon Thraduil's entrance. There was something familiar about this elf. He looked very much like a younger version of the elven King. They were without doubt related.

"Ada," the younger elf greeted in sweet tones. He then spoke a string of words Lori could not understand. She listened to Thranduil giving some explanations in their tongue and then felt herself pushed to the front. There was hardly a point in struggling against them.

Lori looked up into the eyes of Thranduil's relative. She was hoping he would glance away. Not unlike his king, this elf possessed a great deal of charm. She would not wish to like him, not even for the fairness of his features. Upon noting that his eyes had not moved away from her, Lori set her whole face in a scowl. Amusement shone in his eyes, to Lori despair.

"I am Legolas," he said softly, as if fearing he might frighten her. "My fathers tell me I am to look after you little one."

A few words crowded on the tip of her tongue. Instead Lori looked towards Thranduil. "How thoughtful of him," she offered pleasantly. "I am Lori."

"Then I shall leave you," Thranduil finally addressed them. He whirled around and disappeared out the door, the guards following close behind.

Something broke inside of Lori that moment. A void formed in chest, dark and oppressing. Hopelessness took hold of her. She wanted nothing to do with Thranduil's son. Nothing at all, preferably. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Lori bit the inside of her cheek, bent on holding the tears in. She would not cry, she told herself; she would not give them that sort of satisfaction. After all, even a female Halfling had her pride, and she would not step all over it.

"You are troubled," Legolas observed, his eyes attentively studying the woman. "Would you talk to me about it?"

"Would you let me go?" she reacted. It was a desperate question. Lori knew she would not be released. Who would let go of their advantage?

"I do not have the power to do that," Legolas told her. "You will have to make do, I fear. My father is not easily dealt with, as I'm sure you've found." If he had even a shred of remorse for her fate, Lori could not be sure for his countenance had been serene, giving nothing away.

It was for the best, Lori supposed. Better not to know what went on through that mind of his. The less one knows someone the less likely they are to care. And caring had got her in a whole lot of trouble as far as she could tell. Surely, compassion had been her downfall. "That is the truth, I cannot deny. About your father. But he doesn't scare me one bit," Lori stated proudly. Never in a million years would she admit to him that she'd been if fact frightened. "And neither do you." She simply refused to admit to anything.

"And I am glad for it. It is not my wish to upset you." The elf smiled sweetly at her. He could feel the turmoil behind her calm mask.

Legolas appraised the she-hobbit. His father had told him little about the guests he had put up in the dungeons. The son had said nothing to the treatment for he knew too little of them to really jump to their defence. Dwarves just weren't his most favourite creatures in the realm. But hobbits were a different story. The Halflings were more similar to the elvenfolk that they let on. In truth, they were more human than anything else; however a glimmer of elvish blood did run through their veins. It was for that reason that they had slightly pointed ears and a talent for healing.

"Are you very close to the dwarf?" Legolas asked, curiosity burning. It was strange indeed for two races to mix. Beren and Luthien were ones of the few who dared cross the clearly drawn lines.

Down narrow paths and winding passages, a group of unhappy captives talked quietly. Thorin's company, the whole of it, had been brought to the throne room. The dwarves murmured things not understood by the guards, but the tension was almost palpable.

Kili drove his elbow into Fili's arm when the older brother stared murderously at one of the elves. "I don't think we're in any condition now to pick a fight."

"If uncle were here, he would not let this treatment go unpunished," Fili growled. "Alas, you happen to be correct. We cannot possibly win a scuffle now."

"Uncle really wouldn't stand for this, would he?" Kili's question hadn't really been meant to be answered. "Where do you think he is? And little Lori?" Indeed, she was keenly missed, especially by those in need of a kind word and a soft smile.

"We can only pray that Mahal keeps them alive and well." And that was that, Fili thought glumly, one could not do more than was within his power. Mayhap Thorin would manage to find them and they could be on their way. Or maybe they would all rot in the elvish prisons.

"If we get out of here, you must give me those coins you promised." And because ifs were a big part of their speech for the time being, if Kili's words were anything to go by another bet had been made between them. "Don't think I'll let you off."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fili replied. "And that would be a when. Though, you do know you'll have to fight me for the money, don't you?"

"Whatever for? I won fairly," Kili complained, earning himself a harsh stare from one of the elves surrounding them. Truth be told, he had known his brother would not give him the money so easily. Where would the fun in that be? Better to have a little sport.

The bet had been a quite simple one, as many others. Kili had taken a chance on, or the lack thereof, his brother's survival skills. If Fili could successfully avoid being captured by any and every foe that appeared in these woods, he would have beaten his younger brother and won a nice purse filled with gold. Otherwise Kili would keep his gold and gain some of his brother's too. The results were in, and lady luck seemed to have disappeared from the older brother's side. Kili would have his gold when they had their freedom. Whenever that happened.

Fili let a feeling of dread wash over him. Whatever was to happen could not be good, his gut told him. "Brother," he called, gaining Kili's attention. "Whatever happens here, say nothing of our quest. Uncle would not wish it." Forever the cautious one, the blond nodded sharply. "And don't let anything get to you. We are Durin's heirs."

"That we are," Kili agreed heartily. He though of his brother's words before rising reluctant eyes to the empty throne in the room. "What chance do we have?"

"With a bit of luck more than enough to make an escape. But don't be hasty," Fili advised in a sage manner. "We must bid our time."

"Not to complain, but if you two are done with your own conversation, you might be so kind as to contribute to a most important matter," Dwalin's gruff voice sounded from near them. "It would be of much help if you two could come up with something."

"Leave them be," Balin defended the younger dwarves. "Tell me, do you think you could break free of these bindings?"

"No. If I could've I'd be free by now." Dwalin flexed his muscles in a bid to dispose of the fastenings holding him. "We would all be free by now. Curse it all!"

The doors opened and a tall elf came in. The crown on his head was a clear sign of nobility. So this was the King who wished to see them. Dwalin scoffed, unafraid eyes scrutinizing the latest arrival. Just their luck, giant spiders did not eat them but they were prisoners to elves. Dwalin could not make up his mind which fate was worse; being eaten by eight-legged creatures or being detained by elves. Both were equally detestable as far as that particular dwarf was concerned. Mahal sure had a twisted sense of humour, and Dwalin was in no mood to be joked with.

Infinitely calmer, Balin watched the elf with concealed feelings. His face betrayed not one thought. The old dwarf inclined respectfully; the others followed suit. He was of a mind that before force became necessary, it could hurt nothing to be diplomatic. Negotiation could bring many advantages, after all. Balin threw a discreet look to the men left in his care. It was his duty to see them out of captivity safely. He would not forgive himself in any of them suffered needlessly. Especially Thorin's young charges. They deserved a chance and the old dwarf would see that they have it.

The least concerned of them all was Bombur. The portly dwarf stared absently at the elven King. His thoughts had long since turned to food. Particularly rabbit stew. If some would find it at least disconcerting to be that close to peril, Bombur gave the matter no importance. What troubled him more was that they had been given no food and his stomach dearly missed having something to digest. What was more, the elves were not known for indulging in meat. So they would be eating vegetables again. Bombur almost groaned at that. How did they expect him to live on that?

As for Fili, he was still thinking of ways to distract the elves. Not by much, just enough for one of them to manage an escape. Even if only one of them got away, it was still something. Fili looked to his brother. Mother would have knocked them both upside the head if she had been there to see them. Most of all she would have chided Fili for not looking after his brother like he was supposed to. Dis had been fearsome like that. Fili hid a tight-lipped smile. He would find a way to get them out, no matter what.

For his part Kili was busy contemplating the fates of his beloved uncle and the soon-to-be Queen. Both he and his brother had been very small when their mother perished. Growing up they had great father-figures to look up to, amongst them their own father and uncle. But what they lacked had been a mother; a kind soul to look after them and give them tenderness. Lori had fit the bill; even if she was somewhat young, she was an adult as she kept reminding them. Kili had wanted to feel, at least for one time, what it was like.

"I see there are more of them," Thranduil murmured almost inaudibly. Maybe these dwarves would prove to be more cooperative. Though one could never be sure when dealing with such creatures. "What exactly do you think you are doing, walking through my forest with no permission and scaring my subjects?"

"We humbly ask for you forgiveness," Balin spoke, bending his back. "But do you believe it a crime to be lost and hungry? Granted, we had no permission to walk these woods. However, we were indeed lost and famished. It was not our intention to startle your people." The old dwarf kept his cold gaze to the elf on the throne.

"Is that so?" Thranduil asked slyly. "Then tell me what it is you are looking for. As a sign of good-faith, surely you can do it." And maybe, just maybe he would finally find out.

"We do not seek much of anything," Balin replied tersely. He was not about to fall for such a transparent trick. It seemed that the elf had underestimated them.

"Do not play games with me." It was a warning. Thranduil growled menacingly to the dwarves. How dare they? "You will tell me what brings you here." The decidedly nonchalant face of Balin meant the elven King would get nothing this time either. Fury burned within him. "Throw them all in the dungeons! Chain them to the walls! And make them speak!" His ire was further stoked when no reaction could be registered.

"You think you can frighten us with such threats?" Dwalin spat. "Then you know nothing of courage, nothing of fortitude and most certainly the concept of honour is a stranger to you." He had hit the target splendidly and he was aware of it. A grin formed on his weary face. "Absolutely nothing," he echoed.

"Get them out of my face," Thranduil hissed, livid and shaking, unable to suppress his anger. "Lock them away, until I decide otherwise."

"What you are doing is not at all commendable," Balin ventured. It remained unsaid that he was proving Dwalin's words to be accurate. What a king to be had, Balin thought with a touch of sarcasm.

"Silence!" Thranduil boomed, half-ready to tear each and every one of them apart. "Take them away! Right this instant!" He watched them being dragged away with a deep sense of satisfaction. He'd won this round at least.

Deep below, in the lightless underground, Thorin paced his cell back and forth. Lori had been taken for a few good hours and for the life of him, Thorin was unable to calm down. What man would in his place? Could it be expected of anyone to endure such a preposterous occurrence and remain unaffected? Thorin rather thought not. But of course not! Mahal, if only he could get out of here. They could not keep him locked forever. At one point they would have to bring him out. He was of no use to them if he remained underground.

For the first time in a long time, the dwarven King considered making a compromise. For all he knew, Lori was somewhere being questioned, forced to give answers. Contrary to popular belief, elves did know the art of gaining information. And Lori was the current target. If by giving them the required information he could deliver his woman from their hands, so be it, Thorin though. Damn it all! He also had to consider his men. Could he really sacrifice everything for one woman, albeit one whom he loved more than the air filling his lungs?

Nobody had ever proclaimed the position of a King to be an easy one. Yet nobody had told him he would be required to make such choices. But his path was a clear one. Long ago had it been written in his destiny that he was to reclaim Erebor. The sacrifice he would have to bear. And Lori would have to forgive him this. He could not betray his people. After all they've been through trying to get their home back, Thorin could not and would not see their dreams dashed. He would have to endure and pray that Lori would be kept safe.

But he could not leave his woman either. He had promised Lori to protect her. When he claimed her as his lover, he had sworn to keep her safe. And he'd failed, miserably so. Just how safe could she be in the clutches of elves? It was maddening, the very though of her suffering at their hands. Damn Thranduil and his plans! If he touched one hair of her head, Thorin would return the pain tenfold. He would not let such an affront go unpunished. All consuming rage took hold of him. There was nothing he could do while still locked up.

A soft scratching noise could be heard from the other side of the door. Thorin got closer and listened carefully. "Thorin?" a voice asked. It took a few moment to associate it with the face of Bilbo Baggins. "Are you there?"

"Here," he replied just as quietly. "How in the name of Mahal did you get here?" Good, at least one member of his company hadn't been caught.

"The elves took the rest of our group, but they didn't see me," Bilbo explained. "Is my cousin with you?" he asked after a moment.

"No. She was taken." It was not easy admitting it. "I think she may be somewhere in the upper levels. Do you think you could get us out?"

"I saw the guard with the keys," Bilbo answered after a brief silence. "They are planning some sort of feast. And where there's merriment there's drinks. I will think of something to snatch those keys away."

"But first, find Lori," Thorin instructed hurriedly. "And tell me what they've done to my men. What of Fili and Kili; are they unharmed?"

"None of them were harmed," the hobbit hurried to offer reassurance. "They were taken before the elven king. I couldn't get too close but he ordered that they be locked up too. After I find Lori and release you, I'll set them free also."

"Have you found any way of getting us out?" Thorin hoped the answer would be an affirmative one. He had no desire to fight an entire army of elves.

"Oh, yes. I'll tell you the details later. Someone's coming." And with that Bilbo tiptoed away, going in search of Lori.

It hadn't been easy finding Thorin, and even then Bilbo had taken awhile to make up his mind whether to let the dwarf know he was there or not. But for Lori, the Halfling did just so. And to his utter horror he found that Lori had been taken.

Ever so carefully, Bilbo stole through the halls, passing some elves and dodging others. They were clearly busy planning their feast. Too busy to notice anything. It was a blessing as far as Mister Baggins was concerned. The less attention they paid, the less difficulty he'd have in setting his plan in motion. Indeed, Bilbo was mightily pleased with himself. Those dwarves would owe him a lot once they got out.

He stumbled upon a door that was slightly ajar. Curious, the hobbit snuck in. What he saw left him dumbfounded. There on a tall chair, sat Lori with a remarkably sour expression. His cousin did not look at all like she was enjoying her stay with these elves. Next, Bilbo looked towards the elf to her right.

Some sort of distraction was needed. And fast too, if they hoped to make it out anytime soon. Which Bilbo was hoping they would. But what to do? That was the question that burned at the back of his mind, under layers of shock and surprise?

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next installment. However I must warn you, my school-term ends in two week. That means I have to make sure all my mark are in order so to say. That has been the reason why I've been so slow to update. And I'm afraid there's more. I have some important exams coming up, so don't feel neglected and know that I'll be back to writing when I can afford the time._**

**_Until then, tell me what you think of this chapter. You guys are a riot and I don't know what I'd do without such lovely reviewers. _**


	14. Chapter 14

For someone who was being treated almost like a guest, she felt awfully spiteful, Lori realised with some surprise. Indeed, the princeling had not done anything to her but ask question after question. And although they were answers she would rather not give, Lori could not say he caused her any great pain. Her discomfort found its source in the fact that she knew she was no guest. A prisoner no matter how well-treated was still just that. A glided cage did not make for freedom in any event. Nothing, no matter how luxurious, could offer her what she missed.

Legolas placed the quill back on his desk. "Are you quite certain you shan't give my father the answers he seeks? It would be the end of all your troubles."

Somewhat irritated, Lori threw a glare at him. "You will not convince me, so you might as well stop trying."

"I see. You are determined then to face the wrath of my father." There had been a sigh somewhere in his answer but Lori paid it no heed.

Determined. That she was. Lori blinked slowly. "You're wrong. Far be it from me to hinder anyone. However I am unable to help your father."

The smile Legolas sent her made it clear that he did not believe her. "Where is it that your kind has made a home for themselves?"

"Much like any other race, we are divided. I am currently residing in the Shire." It had been on the tip of her tongue to elaborate but she held it back. No good would come from giving too many details.

Seeming content to further contemplate her answer, Legolas said no more. Lori hands came together in a light clasp. Silently she started praying. What else could she really do? She was no warrior, nor was she any good at magic. Whatever knowledge she had of plants, it was limited. There was nothing she could do, and for a short moment she was cross with fate. These were seldom occurrences when she was thuds riled up. In fact she could count them all on her fingers.

Most recently, her brother's death had led her into such a mood. Like she had told Thorin, her older brother had been the victim of Orcs and Goblins. Apparently there were two groups at the edge of their settlement fighting. Every other hobbit had fled further into the village. Every one of them, aside from her brother. The poor fool had walked in front of the beasts for some unknown reason. They tore him to pieces and ribbons. It had been a gruesome sight.

By the time anyone dared go to the place, there was not much left of her brother. A few bones only. Perhaps other animals had feasted upon him; nobody could tell.

Lori had been grief stricken. Being the youngest of her sisters and still at home, she had been her brother's constant companion. Aside from helping him around when she was not practicing her sewing, they would go all over the place in search for pleasant activities. Her brother had even offered to teach her how to ride a pony. Scared child that she'd been, Lori had flatly refused. He persisted and persisted. In the end, the girl had to give in to him. Once on the pony she all but panicked and her brother took her off, promising they'd try again another day. But there had been no more time for them.

And then only Lori was left. She was alone with her parents in a house that should have held many more. She had thought it unfair and for the longest time she'd held onto her grief and anger. Of course, time soothed the wound even if the pain was never completely gone. Lori secretly thought that it would never really fade but she could live with it. As long as she had others she loved around her, she was able to survive the ache. Loss and gain was the result of the endless turning of the wheel of fate. Lori could do nothing but accept things for what they were.

"You've yet to answer my question," Legolas prompted, shaking her out of her thoughts. "What binds you to the dwarf so?"

Shaking her head lightly, Lori pierced the elf with a look. "What else could it be? 'Tis love; no doubt about that?"

"Love?" Legolas echoed. He'd suspected as much. It did not surprise him to have her answer so; yet it still held some sort of significance. "Of course, that has to be it. But why him?"

"Why not him?" the she-hobbit retaliated, though in a soft manner. "He is the one my heart desires. The one my mind had settled on. He is the one because I chose him." It might have sounded strange, but that was the truth of it.

Cold eyes searched hers as if trying to determine whether she was being honest or not. "Indeed? 'Tis strange a thing. Adapting should prove to be a challenge," he noted, fingers grazing the lacquered surface of his desk lackadaisically.

Uneasily Lori looked towards the door. Someone, or something, had just joined them. The strangeness of it lain in the fact that the elf seemed to have no knowledge of it. How could he not? The dark force released by this entity was strong enough to make her shiver. Distantly she could hear whispered voices. It was some sort of chant. Whatever they were saying, Lori wished to hear no more of it. The language was not the soft flowing one of the elves, with its delicate sounds, nor was it, Lori decided, the dwarven tongue with its deep and sharp accents. Instead the words seemed to ooze malevolence, even spoken in hushed tones as they were. Lori thought she'd heard such strange sound before, but she could not place them.

Oh, where had she heard it all before? Lori forced her mind to comb through the memories. A dry crack sounded from somewhere to her left, making her jump. Luminous eyes came in contact with burning flames of red. Despite the heat Lori had a moment in which to feel an unnatural coolness seep into her bones. Her teeth almost chattered, but she kept quiet by sheer force of determination. Still the elf seemed unaware. In her mind she almost grasped something but the recollection proved to be an elusive one. It had something to do with fire, she recalled, and smoke. And, of course, Orcs. That was when it hit her. It had been the Orcs to use a similar language to what she heard now. In particular, the pale one who had fought Thorin.

Bilbo stepped cautiously behind his cousin. He blinked at the intensified light and shook his head to get rid of the discomfort. The Halfling saw Lori look towards him and for one long moment thought she could actually see him. Her eyes narrowed in discontent but she turned her head away so quickly that Bilbo could breathe in relief. She hadn't seen him, after all. Who could possibly see him? Not even the elves with their keen eyes. It was nothing if not foolish to fear being detected by the young woman when her betters had failed.

An ominous frail shadow clung to the far wall and it moved, barely but it did. Lori tried to keep her head from veering in its direction. They were just tricks played by the firelight, she assured her frightful mind. There was no need to get herself in a panic over it. Her erratic heart disagreed, beating wildly in warning. The words still poured in her ears, dribbling like poison. But how could it be that Orcs have gained access to the elven settlement?

Steeling her mind, the young she-hobbit peered at the wall once more. The shadow had moved again and whoever its owner was, they stood right behind her. It was strange to see two shadows combined, fused together so. Lori folded her hands in her lap. Why worry over shadows when she could be planning an escape? When they'd captured her, Lori had been taken her weapons and dwelling in the dank, dark cell left little power in her body.

The door burst open and an agitated elf stepped in. He spoke in a torrent of words. The young prince seemed to make sense of it as worry seeped into his features. Lori waited with baited breath for something to happen, hoping against hope to be given an opportunity.

"Forgive me my rudeness," Legolas excused himself with a brief glance to Lori. "I am needed elsewhere. However I leave you here in the care of Tegalad. He shall guard the door until my return.

With those words the two hurried out the room, the door closing behind them. Lori's shoulders slumped. She could not get out without alerting the guard and she had nothing to protect herself with. "Praise be to you, Eru, should you show me a way out!" The Valar did not wish to offer their help, it seemed.

Light pressure rested on her shoulder out of nowhere making the woman jump up. "Calm down, cousin. It is I, Bilbo." The whisper brushed her ear. And just for an instant Bilbo thought his cousin might defy him but he felt her relax. "Turn around," he murmured.

Using an equally soft voice, Lori started asking questions. "How did you get in here? How long have you been here? Are you hurt? Because if you are – "

No, no," he protested, catching her after she'd whirled around and right off the tall chair. "I'm perfectly fine. Don't you worry." The rest remained unanswered. One look at Lori's face though, made the hobbit spit out an explanation. "I found this ring here. Apparently when I wear it I cannot be seen."

Holding his palm forward, the ring resting in it, Bilbo presented the strange object to his cousin's curious stare. Lori examined the round metallic circle with some scepticism and slight worry. She did not like it one bit. Something was off about this ring of Bilbo's. Reaching her fingers to touch it, the Halfling was surprised by Bilbo's violent retreat. He snatched his hands back, taking the ring with him. Lori let her hand drop to her side lifelessly. Wonder and shock played on her face. Her lips pursed for a moment and she looked into Bilbo's eyes.

"Do you know anything about the others?" she asked by way of distraction. "Or have you come here on your own?"

Jolted out of his numbness, Bilbo regarded Lori with a strange intensity. "They are fine too. They were when I left them anyway. I followed a short distance after they were captured."

Relief surged through Lori. They were fine. All of them were fine. It was good to know it with certainty. Yet her newfound happiness could not last in the face of Bilbo's strange behaviour. Although she knew pestering him could solve nothing, Lori longed to question her cousin. He'd not been himself for some time. Could it be because of that ring?

Even if it was, Lori realised that this object represented their only hope. They didn't even need to hold onto it for long; just long enough to make an escape. Afterwards Lori was certain she could convince Bilbo to throw it away. Or better yet hid it so well that it may be forgotten. There was no doubt in her mind that her cousin would listen to her arguments. Bilbo was a practical, rational being. And he respected her enough so that he would consider what she said on the matter.

Having made her mind up, the she-hobbit forced a small smile on her face. "Good. That's very good." The lack of enthusiasm could be put down to fatigue, she reasoned. "Is there any way we could get out of here?"

"I've been searching and maybe, just maybe I found something," Bilbo replied. He leaned into her, hands pulling her into him.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark cell, Kili sat unmoving. He stared at the door, willing the wood to come apart in front of him. The young dwarf would have liked nothing better than to bring it down with a swing of an axe. Alas, he had no axe and not a very good aim thanks to the darkness surrounding him. But his biggest problems had nothing to do with the outside. They were solely of his own making. Therefore he only had himself to blame for it.

Being left on his own, in the dark was one of those rare cases which brought about an inexplicable fear in Kili. He had lived through the ordeal in the forest; darkness had encased him then too. But it was different, he reasoned. At that time Fili had been with him, as had the other members of the company. Thorin had been with his nephews. Kili hadn't been completely alone, not like he was in the elven dungeon. A creak made his snap to attention. Kili cursed and focused his stare on the door again. It was not the time to let silly fears distract him. He was of the line of Durin and the line of Durin endured.

Not so certain of the fact that things would turn out fine, Fili paced the length of the cell he had been shoved in. The blond stepped closer to the wall and splayed his hands across the stone. It was almost reassuring, the feel of sturdy rock under his fingertips. However the realty of their situation could not be escaped even by taking comfort in such familiarity.

"Mahal," Fili sighed, wrenching his hands away from the wall. He wanted to kick the stones, break them apart. But he knew well enough that the structure could not be brought down with just that. He needed to think of something that would get them all out. Fili plopped down in the dirt. "I need a sing." One which he wasn't likely to get, Fili realised. It was rarely that he did. He had thought their luck had turned when the Halflings had joined the company.

Apparently it was not to be thus. Having been born after the fall of Erebor, Fili knew only legends and stories told by those older than him. The Lonely Mountain's value was tied, quite strictly, to the amount of determination of the elders to get it back. In all honesty it had been his uncle's restlessness and Balin's tales of bravery that had convinced both he and his brother of the necessity to join the quest. But Fili wondered, and not for the first time, what was to become of them. Rarely did the young dwarf let his fears show; however they were a constant presence.

Whether or not their actions were doomed to a failure, Fili could not say. Truthfully he didn't have it in him to envision anything but a success. After all the time they've waited and all the energy devoted to reclaiming Erebor, it seemed absurd to fail. It seemed unfair, and therefore impossible a thing. The Maker would not abandon them.

A series of sharp taps jolted Fili out of his musings. Crawling towards the source of the sounds, the blond came face to face with a thin strip of wood. Thinking back to what he'd heard, Fili repeated the sequence of knocks. Perhaps there was a dwarf on the other side. In which case the situation could be better assessed.

In reply two short thumps resonated through the dank space. Encouraged, Fili did his best to find who was on the other side of the wall. It could be any member of the company. It could be his brother. Or it could be his uncle. Fili was filled with a sense of anticipation. If it were indeed Thorin than the situation was not as bleak as he'd thought. If not, Fili decided, he would still hold on to his hope. Determined, he bent closer to the wood and listened closely. He was not disappointed when moments later a succession of raps and pauses composed a message for his ears.

With his brain catching on fast enough, Fili understood that it was not his uncle. Nay, on the other side there was, most likely, Bofur. Indeed, it had to be him. Fili drew a breath and let it out in a long, shrill hiss. True to his earlier resolution he dared not let himself be disheartened. Bofur was giving him some encouraging news, after all.

According to the other dwarf, there were people coming and going down the halls. It seemed to be a busy time for their captors. Whatever they were planning, it was clear that a lot of body power was needed to accomplish it. The possibility that they would be left somewhat less heavily guarded was positively lifting. Any advantage they might get was a blessing as far as he was concerned, and he was quite concerned.

Moreover, Bofur had managed to communicate with Dwalin. Apparently that dwarf itched to give the elves a lesson. Better rested and stronger than they'd been in the forest, Fili could not help thinking that they had a fighting chance. If only they could somehow open the doors. Fili tapped his concerns on the wood.

Only after a long silence did Fili receive a response. Bofur was convinced that he might work the lock open on his door; it did not seem to be of an intricate built. It would take some time but it was worth trying. Quickly agreeing, Fili sat back, new hope blooming inside of his heart. If the locks were not complicated, Bofur might actually succeed in his endeavour. And hopefully he would. Fili could not wait to get out of the cell. When he did get out, he would be sure to teach those elves a lesson they would not forget.

Bracing herself on the large door by that point, Lori looked once more time to her cousin. "This had better work Bilbo Baggins," she hissed between gritted teeth. "If not I might just go insane." Nodding sharply, Bilbo thrust the ring on his finger, disappearing from Lori's sight. "Here we go," she muttered. Using a significant portion of her strength, Lori gave a few hard knocks on the door.

Cautiously stepping back, she watched the door open. Brown eyes took in the elf that entered and a small smile formed on her face. "I find myself in need of a drink," she said and he stepped fully into the room. "Would it be possible to get anything to drink?" The door remained ajar, but it was enough space for Bilbo to get out trough.

Tegalad nodded curtly and strode towards the desk. Taking advantage of his momentarily distraction and the free way she had, Lori dashed to the opening. While not the most intelligent thing to do, she ran down the hall in the direction of what she hoped was shelter. She barely registered the clink of a cup hitting the floor but the sound of steps at her heel she did hear. Thus the Halfling used her speed, testing her healing foot with the occasion.

Turning around a corner, Lori hoped to lose those following her. Of course that was hard to do when they clearly knew their way around and she didn't. Just as she was about to add more speed to her movement, she was pulled in an alcove, her mouth covered. The fact that she could see no one, but felt a hand clamping down on her mouth, while another held her arm rather tightly, made it clear that Bilbo had saved her.

Darkness cloaked them, hiding Lori. It was just as well, for moments later a group of elves went running by, Tegalad leading them. Thankfully they hadn't stopped to check the nook in the wall. In fact, Lori though she'd seen more than one along the way.

Once stillness reclaimed the hall, Bilbo stared scolding her in hushed tones. "What in the name of the Valar do you think you're doing? You were supposed to stay put and wait for us to come and get you."

Angrily brushing his hand away from her mouth, Lori pushed herself back. "I saw my chance to escape and I took it." She huffed as she heard him groan.

"Lori!" Bilbo said in a tone suspiciously close to a whine. "How are you supposed to move around undetected?"

"Just take me to the barrels," she instructed, holding her head up. "I can hide in the cellar. There should be enough containers clustered down there for me to hide behind."

Fond of his life as he was Bilbo elected not to point out that they might look for her there. "I must be crazy," he muttered. "Crazier than you, for even contemplating this."

"Hardly crazier than me," Lori whispered back. "Now show me where I'm supposed to wait for you and the lot."

Stifling a tired sigh, Bilbo took Lori's hand. He looked around and, seeing that there was no danger about, he dragged his cousin towards a darkened corridor. It did not take them long to reach a bolted room. Bilbo opened it easily and helped Lori in. He, then, led her towards a row of barrels and forced her to drop to her knees. It had been unnecessary and those things were very much larger than her.

"If you move one inch from here," Bilbo threatened, fingers digging into her shoulders, "I swear I'll kill you." That was if the elves didn't get to her first.

"Alright," Lori said. She pulled away from him. "Just go. I do believe there are other waiting for you right now." She sat down, feeling the dust beneath her.

Bofur was, at that particular moment, one step away from loosing his minds. He had been working on the damned lock for so long that he despaired of the thing ever opening. Still, he tried again. He was close, he could feel it. He knew it. Bofur twisted the small metal wire to the right. His eyes widened considerably as the sound of a lock clicking assaulted his ears.

Relief washed through the dwarf. Finally, he could get out. Holding his breath, Bofur slid the door open and looked in the corridor. Aside from the burning torches it was empty. With utmost care, he made his way out and stretched his legs, taking a few steps towards the next cell. It was to be hoped that the lock of Fili's door would prove less stubborn. Bofur set to work, twisting the wore around with precise movement.

Just as he was about to made another move, the sound of steps echoed in his ears. Head veering to the left, Bofur could only gulp. He waited for someone to appear but after a few moments of nothing happening he returned to his task.

"How did you get out?" a voice questioned from behind the dwarf, fairly making the man jump to his feet and whirl around.

"Master Baggins." Surprise clouded Bofur's features. "How did you get here? We thought we'd lost you again."

"No such luck," Bilbo softly replied. "Can you get the others out?"

"I can certainly try." Bofur managed to make the second lock open. "Do you know how to force a lock?"

"I don't need to." The hobbit dangled a chain on which several keys jingled in a muted manner. "These might be of more help though."

Smirking, Bofur watched Fili come out of his cell and tossed him the keys. "Release the other, lad." He gave Bilbo an odd stare. "What of Thorin?"

Instead of answering, Bilbo held out another key. He opened his mouth but made no sound, just grimaced for a long second. "He's been imprisoned too. Just a little bit deeper in the dark." Indecision played on his face. "I'll go get him."

"I'm coming with you!" Fili hurried to say as he pulled a rather morose looking Kili out and patted his shoulder. "I'll not let you go on your own."

"All of you are coming," Bilbo let them know. "Then we're going to get out of here. Hurry, Lori is already waiting for us and I don't want her left alone for too long." His cousin was liable to come dashing after them if they didn't make haste and that was the one thing Bilbo didn't want.

Under normal circumstances, Lori was a woman with a sensible head upon her shoulders. However all her good sense seemed to have fled since she'd met the dwarves and their leader. Bilbo came to the conclusion that she couldn't be trusted to see what was best for her. Thus she was not to be left alone for too long, which in turn prompted him to hurry.

Finding Thorin was not a hard task. Bilbo had memorised the way and he had nary a trouble in locating the dwarven king. Although he did worry they might be discovered. The Halfling turned to scowl at Bombur who had, for the hundredth time, sighed over the lack of food. If they kept this up, no elf would be spared the knowledge of their escape. Where would that leave them?

Thorin was, understandably, very grateful when he was out of the dungeon. His first action had been to look his men over and give them a sharp nod as they questioned him with their unrelenting gazes. Satisfied with the state of his company Thorin glanced at Bilbo. "Lori?"

"She's fine," Bilbo replied. At the glare that followed his statement, Bilbo merely shrugged. "I left her in the cellar."

"Alone?" That had been Kili and he did not sound very pleased. "How could you have left her alone?"

"Easily," the hobbit retorted. "I helped her hide then made my way to let you out." He needn't have looked at Thorin to guess what kind of expression the ruler wore. Undoubtedly, the dwarf was making a creative list of ways to end him. Gratitude or not, Bilbo was certain he would not escape Thorin wrath for putting Lori in a potentially dangerous situation.

However, Bilbo would gladly remind Thorin that he was the one who accepted Lori's being in his company. Therefore, any blame for her landing into less than safe situations was to be shared amongst them; the three of them, for it could not be denied that Lori knew what she was getting herself into. And frankly, Bilbo would not allow Thorin to forget that he owed him his life; a second time too.

By some stroke of luck they were not detected as the company hurried to the cellar. The Valar must have been watching them. They must have also been in a merciful mood, Bilbo concluded, as no mishaps foiled their plan. Bombur, for once, did not complain and they actually made quite a speedy progress.

"Ah, you're back!" Lori leaped from her hiding place, to Bilbo's dismay, and rushed to them as soon as the door was closed. While she made no display of her relief, the woman was clearly delighted to be back in Thorin's scintillating company. But she did not neglect the others, her soft gaze resting on each of them. "I'm so glad."

"Get in the barrels," Bilbo instructed them. He had little patience for unnecessary displays of affection. Clearly, he must have spoken in another language for all pairs of eyes stared at him doubtfully. "These will be taken out of the fortress. It's out only chance. So get it the barrels."

Understanding dawned upon most faces and the dwarves hurried to secure themselves an empty barrel. Lori and Bilbo smiled at one another. Both being as small as they were, they could easily share a barrel.

Sure enough, before long, voices made themselves heard. The elves had come to dispose of the presumably empty barrels. And by the thickness of their voices it was apparent that they were rather drunk. Lori had to bite her tongue to hold her laughter in. It was ludicrous but it was happening.

"Are these really empty" one of the elves questioned upon remarking the unusual weight of the barrel he carried.

"What do you think could possibly be in them? We drank the wine." The response was a muttered one and it hinted, without subtlety, at contempt. "Of course they're empty."

Perhaps it had been for the particular elf, willing to believe in the utter emptiness of the barrels, that they made it out. However that was not of great importance. What did signify was that they were thrown quite gracelessly in what Lori could only think of as a river. The water seeped in, chilling and biting, and had she not had Bilbo with her, the she-hobbit would have surely perished.

After what seemed to be a decade of waiting, they were finally stopped from the constant edging forward. Bilbo kicked the top of the barrel and dragged himself out, wet and cold and looking rather like a drowned rat. Not that Lori looked much better. She grimaced but forced her body to move, hands finding the dirt quite endearing.

"Finally," she said, wringing her hair. Her moment of respite was short-lived. It took no more than a stare to notice that no other barrels had made it to the shore. Panic surged through her. Where were the others? "Bilbo!" she called, grabbing the male's hand.

"Calm yourself." Bilbo spent the better part of a couple of minutes shushing Lori. "Try to find a hidden spot and wait there."

"I can't wait there!" Lori protested vehemently. "Bilbo, please, don't ask me to do that. I can't." She worried her lower lip between two rows of teeth.

Growling at the challenge she presented, Bilbo shook his head. "You worry for naught. They'll be here." It was a pity his words of comfort did not affect his cousin.

"I'll stop worrying when they are here." The female eyed the river, a silent prayer on her lips Valar help her if they didn't show up soon.

Soon was starting to take too long in Lori's opinion. But she was not to suffer long as a couple of barrels hit the shore. Lori ran towards them, a hopeful expression of her face. The first to emerge was Balin. Though how he had the energy to kick the lid Lori would never know, for the poor man looked worse for wear.

Next came Fili, loudly complaining about the strong smell of apples in his tub. He vowed, rather strongly, not to ever eat apples again. The speech was met with a bark of laughter from Balin and a roll of eyes from Bilbo. Lori smiled indulgently and helped the newly arrived Kili to his feet, brushing straws away from his person.

Afterwards, Thorin too joined them. He spared his nephews a long look and a sharp motion of the head. Lori he must have held in a higher regard for she was actually communicated with through words. "Come with me."

Protesting would have made no difference and Lori found that she did want a few moment of privacy with Thorin. So, naturally, she fell into step behind him until they were safely away from prying eyes. And seclusion seemed even better as Lori would herself on the receiving end of a demanding kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: IMPORTANT! I and now in that blessed period in which I must decide what I want to do for the rest of my life. Thus I have other exams which I have to take. I hope that I'll enter University and be done with the stress. However that means I do not know when I'll be updating. Though I'll try to be reasonable and not keep you waiting for and indecent amount of time. If I do, then I apologies now for it.**_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews you always write me. BUT I would be grateful not to see comments which encourage me to update immediately. It would just go to show the person hasn't read the author's note and it would be rather unpleasant for me. I have a lot of things to worry about right now and I'd be grateful to you all to acknowledge that. **_

_**Last but not least, enjoy the chapter and feel free to jot your thoughts down and share them with me. **_


End file.
